Tale As Old As Time
by Light of the Darkest Night
Summary: Has he ever truly loved me? Have I ever? Itachi, lying in a hospital after being found in an alley tells a dark story of a man he calls Sasuke; his master,his tormentor, his love and much more.A tale of love, lies, betrayal and hurt. Main:ItaSasu
1. Face of an Angel

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I will only continue if you guys like it... So please tell me...**

**There really isn't a point in writing if you guys don't enjoy it.**

**THANKS**

**Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Face of an Angel<strong>

The hospital was almost silent in the dead of night, though all its corridors were as bright as day. Visiting hours were long gone and it was all the wrong time to visit anyone anyway.

It was two in the morning.

Kakashi groaned, tapping down the deserted corridor with his partner Asuma. This is exactly why he hated night shifts. Lowest of scums of the streets tend to turn up around this time of the night giving him work to do.

Urgh…

He glanced down at the file he had been handed by his superior. Damn slave driver.

Apparently a kid had just been found in the alleyway on the bad side of town; all bloodied up. If you ask him, this kid was probably doing drugs or some sort, perhaps got on the bad side of someone and ta-dah…more paper work for him. There isn't much surprise in his line of work when you've been a police officer for close to twenty years.

The stories are always roughly the same. Hence he couldn't understand why the chief hadn't just hand this case to some juniors!

"Hmm...So this kid got what…hypersensitivity to light?" Kakashi murmured, flipping his file as he came to a halt by the patient's door.

"Yeah…but apparently I heard from some nurses that this is a strange one"

"How so? Isn't this hypersensitive crap some sort of genetic condition?"

"Well…"

"I mean I've heard of it, don't tell me the hospital hasn't"

"Of course they have, but that's not the problem" Asuma frowned. "They say that his system is…weird"

"Drugs…heard of that before?" Kakashi said sarcastically, pushing the door open.

It was dark but he could see silhouette of a figure lying in bed.

Kakashi heaves a sigh.

Is he supposed to ask questions in the dark?

He lowered his file, going for the light switch when the kid spoke.

"Don't do that…" A dark voice whispered, halting Kakashi in his motion.

So the kid is awake. Yep. This is going to make asking questions a little more productive. "I don't like asking questions in the dark" Kakashi said.

"And I don't like it bright…I'm sure you've seen the doctor's report"

"Yeah…says you are scared of a little light"

"So…"

"So I suggest you answer my questions nice and fast before you evaporate" Kakashi growled flicking the switch.

White blinding light sprawled over the entire ivory room. Kakashi gasped, stumbling back slightly into Asuma; his eyes widen as he gaze onto the kid lying in bed. He had never seen anything quite like it.

His eyes were pale and fierce, fiery even… like a wolf or a hawk, translucent hazel, as he gaze upon Kakashi. Dark midnight tresses sprawled all over the pristine white sheets and contrasted his fair flawless skin. His features were sharp and narrow, high cheek bones and stunning eyes. A face that surely boasted a aristocratic bloodline.

All in all…he is beautiful. Like a doll…a living, breathing, all too perfect doll; without a single bruise on him.

The kid tilted his skull slightly; midnight bangs trickled over his sharp aristocratic nose as he gave Kakashi a glance that seems like disapproval or perhaps mockery.

"I told you I don't like bright lights" He said.

Kakashi took in a deep breath to steady himself while Asuma seem a little disturb at the sight. Okay…this kid is pale. There is a condition call albinism right?

"Told you he is strange" Asuma hissed.

Okay! That's it!

"Asuma! I'll do this! Just wait outside if it scares you that much!" Kakashi growled; stomping over to the kid he pulled a chair by the wall to seat by the bed.

"Calm down Kakashi…Jeeze" Asuma rolled his eyes and took a seat in the corner.

Right! Let's get this shit done! Kakashi pulled out a voice recorder and place it on the bedside table. He hated taking notes.

"Right kid…you answer me before you evaporate"

"…"

"Now…Name? And speak up. I want it recorded"

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi answered.

"Age?"

At that Itachi smile. "How old do I look to you officer?"

"Answer the damn question" Kakashi growled.

"About three hundred years old, give or take a couple of decades then" Itachi shrugged.

Kakashi tightened his jaws. This kid is trying to be funny? See if he cares!

"Fine! Who beat you up?"

"People…"

"Are you trying to waste my time?" Kakashi snapped, annoyed.

"I'm trying to answer your questions officer...am i not doing that?"

Smart ass!

"Why were you in that alley? At least answer this!" Kakashi spat.

Why the fuck is he assign to take statement from a junkie? And is he really even beaten? There isn't as much as a freaking scratch on his skin!

"…"

"Were you doing drugs?"

"No…not that i'm likely to tell you if i were..."

"Prostituting?"

"No…"

"Then what!"

"Feeding"

Kakashi crooked his brows. Right. You've got to at least give this kid a prize for creativity no matter how ridiculous the blatant lie is.

"Feeding?"

Itachi nodded; glancing over to the recorder. "On people"

Kakashi blinked. Is this kid admitting to…cannibalism?

"Do you want to hear my confession officer? My story?" Itach asked suddenly.

"Confession to what?"

"Murders, robbery…betrayal, abuse…basically my life...that's littered with death and killings?"

Kakashi was at a loss of words. Is this kid still high? Or did he just nail the big one?

"Kid…you are aware that what you say can and will be use against you in the co-"

"Frankly I don't care for your laws" Itachi rasped. "I am above your laws"

Kakashi lay back in his chair, his brows high on his forehead. Such arrogance. A possible psychopath. Interesting…

"So how many murders?" He ask.

"Countless…"

"…"

"But that isn't what I want to tell you…Oh I will tell you about all those murders that you wish to hear…" Itachi snuggled a little lower beneath his blanket as he lifted his gaze upon Kakahi. "But I also wish to tell you about me…my life… so that you will understand why I cannot be charge"

Kakashi snorted. Oh this is going to be another sob story of abuse isn't it? Broken family…Abusive alcoholic father that did drugs…What else hadn't he heard of?

But hell, if he could have all those murder confessions and more, sitting there and listening to another boring story won't be that bad.

"Tell me…" Kakashi made himself comfortable on the chair. This is going to be a long night.

Itachi beamed.

"Ah excellent! But where do I start? I suppose from the very beginning would be a good place ne?"

"Hn…"

"You ask for my exact age…I can't tell it to you because I really don't remember it. I do not know my real birthday because I was abandon on the street before I could remember. I beg on the streets for money, scurry the back dirt alley for food.

I have nothing.

I don't remember the year exactly but it was during the Victorian ages when the rich, the monarch, the nobles and aristocrats could literally bath in tubs of gold and the poor were so deprived that they had to eat even rats to survive.

I did at least...

I was about seventeen when I met him. A boy who looked no older than thirteen, or perhaps fourteen at most.

He is the most remarkable being I have ever seen. He was a gift…and a terrible curse.

I may have forgotten many things of the night I met him, but I will never forget the dreadful cold and pain.

A cold that was burn into the very fabric of my soul.

It was a terrible winter that year.

My fingers were bleeding, their skin peeled painfully as the cold ate my dying flesh away. They look a terrible color as if decaying flesh still stuck to my bleeding palms. I couldn't even bend them without wanting to cry out in pain.

I was clad in nothing more than a thin tattered layer of long sleeve shirt I found lying in the dumpster a few weeks ago and a pair of dirty shorts. My shoes were torn and my hands were bear to the brutal wind.

My lips shook, bleed; my ears were pained to numbness and not even my thick clumps of messy tresses that dangle all over my bony body cold protect them.

I huddled in the narrow alley on my knees between two shops, trying to hide from the cold; trying to give myself some shelter from the ruthless onslaught of icy breeze that freezes me to the very bone marrow.

The streets were already covered in a delicate blanket of ivory snow. Roofs of shops were white too and warm smokes were puffing from their little brick chimney. I could still remember carriages of many shapes running up and down the little street, with their tiny lamps dangling over them; shops then, were littered in gifts and candy bars on their display windows while kids dragged their wealthy parents to see them.

Those beautiful little shops, oh how I longed to be in them. I couldn't afford a thing I know. But I just wanted the warmth; I just wanted to savor in the fragrance that sends warmth to my aching growling stomach.

I knelt close to the entrance of the alley, begging for pennies and dimes while the delicious scent of roasted chestnut filled my aching lungs.

'Sir…please… please help me…' I begged, holding up my disgusting withering hand.

I just wanted a couple of pennies so I could eat some dry buns. No one cared of course.

Some kicked me to the ground

'You stink!' 'Get off the street! You are unsightly!' Those were the usual curses.

Every now and then, I'd glance over the road where they roasted chestnuts.

I hoped, I prayed all the time for some innocent children to be careless and perhaps dropped a couple on the ground in their excitement to eat them. Then when they had left, I could go pick them.

Then I saw him. I knew him before I even met him.

Sasuke…

I've often heard the noble girls giggle and talked about him. They love him. They find him charismatic, beautiful, rich and brilliant. He came walking down the street towards my way in his expensive leather booths after getting some chestnuts.

And I didn't know what I was expecting. Perhaps I hoped a little of his kindness towards the girls that adored him could be directed to me, so I called to him when he was close.

'Sir! Please…please help me sir! Please!' I whispered, keeping my gaze low.

The aristocrats didn't like it when I look at them. It was as if an insult.

Shockingly he stopped right by me.

I could feel my heart pound so hard it was beating against my frail chest, my guts twist and I dared not look up in terror of what I may see.

No one ever stopped for me before. The kind ones simply dropped a couple of change in their pocket on the ground for me to pick. They never stop!

Those that did kicked me and curse me.

Oh Christ! Have I begged for another beating?

'You must be hungry' He said suddenly.

I was so shock that he would even speak to me that I couldn't help it but lift my curious gaze upon his features. I gasped, snapping my eyes back to the ground immediately.

He was…unlike any child or man I have ever seen.

With just a glance I felt fear unlike any other crept through me; it was a cold sort of fear that came from the very core of my being and this fear, it seeped deeper than my very bone marrow. It was as if my soul was screaming, shrieking, '_not the face of human'_ to me.

I cannot explain why I reacted that way then when i knew nothing of him but the lovely things the noble girls always say about him. But I did.

Oh do not get me wrong. He isn't hideous like a monster.

But beautiful, like an angel.

A fallen angel. A cherub forsaken by God, cursed to walk among mortals.

His short spiky locks were darker than the darkest night; his eyes, were translucent hazel as if someone had ran out of ink when they painted those stunning gems upon that angelic face, but it glowed, like a slow burning amber.

His skin was fair and smooth, his features…simply lovely.

He had Slavic high cheek bones, a narrow aristocratic nose and he was clad in the most luxurious clothes in those days. Shorts as fashion decree for boys his age and dark navy coat decorated with layers of frails about his chest and wrist.

An angel. "Do you want me to feed you?" He asked.

I couldn't understand his intention and I didn't know what to say. No one had asked me such a question before.

'Answer me!' He commanded.

'Yes sir!' I let on.

I could feel him smirk at me, and I did not doubt that he was looking at me with the same scornful, disgusted eyes as everyone else did. I said nothing

'You really have no pride do you?' He mocked.

I kept my gaze low. Then a single chestnut fell onto the ground in front of me like a gift from God.

My eyes widen, my trembling fingers immediately scamper and flew for it. I could just almost imagine it on my lips. Oh the sweet warmness of it.

The moment I touch it, a hard booth stomp on my aching fingers with enough force to snap every one of them.

Pain!

Excruciating pain exploded over my digits and ripped up my entire arm.

I screamed. I struggled. I tried to pries my poor fingers from those hard booths. I cried and begged, my other hand grabbing the expensive leather pleadingly. I wasn't above weeping even.

'Please! Please sir! I never meant to anger you! Please! I'm sorry!' I wept hard as I shove against the cruel foot uselessly.

'I never said you could take it with your disgusting fingers' He muttered coldly.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

He crushed my fingers even more, putting more weight and grinding them brutally against the solid ground.

I cried out in agonizing pain. I cried and screamed for help, begged for mercy, but who would hear the voice of a beggar?

I was shaking all over from the brutal cold and unbearable torment. My mind was going blank in agony even as I pleaded.

'Please sir!'

'You are truly pathetic' He released me at last.

Scarlet of my dirty blood had stained the purity of ivory snow.

I let out a strangled cry and pulled my bleeding fingers close to my chest. I cradled it. I wept, trying to move them.

Another chestnut fell onto the ground again as if nothing had ever happened.

I lifted my gaze nervously.

I don't understand! Why? Why is this angle tormenting me? What had I ever done?

'Use your mouth dog...' He smirked, looming over me. 'Stray dogs don't have hands do they?'

I shook my head.

This boy was playing me. He was mocking me. Making a toy out of me. But I felt no anger towards him, nor did I have the ability still to feel anger towards anyone after so many years of pain and mockery.

If being a toy for a few moments would fill my aching stomach, I would do it.

'Go on. Or is this food not satisfying?' He challenged.

I look down on the little brown chestnut in the snow and bend down to it.

I open my bleeding lips; scrap it against the snow as coldness stung my gaping wounds. I gasped. I could feel coldness against the tip of my nose and smell the musky scent of dirt beneath this white purity.

I caught the little thing between my painful lips and use my tongue to guide it pass my mouth.

The first bite was heaven.

I could have moan in delight at the bittersweet taste that melted on my tongue. I bit it slowly, wanting to savor it. Wanting to savor every taste of it.

Soon, the next one drop.

I did the same with it.

And the next, and the next, like falling petals of withering flowers.

I didn't mind bending over and feeding off his feet like a dog he made me out to be.

I had never tasted such mouth-watering food in my life! Freshly roasted and warm.

He dropped about twenty of them, some he threw about five to six feet away so that I have to crawl to amuse him.

I knew he didn't want me on my feet and I didn't want to anger the one that was feeding me. And so, I crawled on my aching knees; the blood of my numb, decaying fingers, staining a messy trail on white as I force myself to put one burning hand in front of another, and one knee in front of another.

'Good boy…this is the last one' He said, holding one up above my head when I had crawled back from his latest throw.

I looked up and he lowered it.

'Sir?'

He didn't drop it on the ground this time.

'Eat it' He moved his white lustrous palm closer to me.

I obediently open my mouth again and lean forward, enveloping the little chestnut with my cracked lips, I took them.

I could feel then, his cold slender finger brushed my dirty cheek as I chew it, then those same fingers trace over my bleeding lips as it retreats. And for a moment, I felt gentleness and even tenderness in the softness of that caress like I had never felt before.

'That is all…' He whispered.

I nodded.

'Thank you sir…Thank you so much!' I meant every word I said. No one had fed me before.

His fingers came again to catch my chin, tilting my features up to his. I gasped, I couldn't help turn away because his face was not human.

I didn't deserve to look at the face of an angel!

This upset him.

'Look at me! I just fed you!' He shouted; his fingers tightened on my chin to sharp painfulness as he roughly turns me back.

My heart hammered in fear again but I have no choice.

There was nothing to read on his lovely features. It betrayed nothing.

'Sir…I don-'

'Your name' He commanded.

Yes, that is another thing about Sasuke. He commands, never ask.

'I don't have one' I didn't. I was an abandon child on the streets of Konoha for as long as I could remember.

Sasuke shrugged.

'Itachi then' He said simply.

'Sir? Itachi?'

'I give you a name…your name is Itachi' He released my aching chin roughly.

Itachi…

A weasel. An animal of bad omen. An animal of death and destruction.

I didn't know why he would give me such a bitter name. Perhaps it was because of his hatred towards people that he wished them to suffer, perhaps he just wanted to see if superstitious were true and I would bring death, that perhaps a name would create that being, or perhaps he hoped I would bring destruction because he takes pleasures in them…I don't know.

And frankly, I didn't care.

I have a name!

'Itachi…' I tested the name on my tongue.

He bends down a little; puts his hands beneath my arms, and lifted me to my knees. His eyes were so intense, so fierce it sends paralytic shivers racking through me.

'Itachi…' He whispered it like a lovers vow, and kissed my dirty cheek with the velvet softness of his lips. His dark bangs caress the tip of my nose.

I was shock, but I welcomed it. I close my eyes and felt him pull back.

'I name you, so I own you…' He pressed another kiss with dainty hunger to my inner ear. 'As for now…have eyes only for me, your master' He husked before leaving me to a street of shocked eyes.

An aristocrat just kissed a filthy vagabond. No one could believe it.

Anyway, I didn't understand what his words meant then. I instead wondered if he would feed me again, I wondered a lot about him. The first being that had ever showed me kindness, even if he did almost break my fingers and played me like a toy.

He fed me for many times to come, but in roughly similar manner and I only ever see him after dark.

Sometimes he would sit outside a little café and have me by his feet while he wastefully tips his food on the ground for me to lick, much to everyone's disgust at such waste. Sometimes he wanted me to lick it from his booths and sometimes he wanted me to crawl or eat it off his palm. Sometimes he wanted me naked even.

He wanted me to act a dog and I did.

I have no pride, I could feel no humiliation nor did I have the ability for shame. These emotions have no survival value to me. I am just glad that I could provide him sick twisted entertainment that pleases him.

'You are getting fat' He said one day, when he ordered me to lie on my back in the snow in a deserted alleyway.

I lay back, trembling all over from the cold that bit my back as he shift to lay atop me, either knees by my side, his skull on my chest.

'Master…?'

'I don't like it when you get fat' He slips his cold slender fingers beneath my dirty clothes to touch my slightly swell tummy filled with food he just fed me; he caress it.

I shivered from the gently touch, but I dared not move in fear.

I tell you this now; though I'm happy that he feeds me, but I feared him.

Sasuke is not the angel he presents himself to the world. He is a devil in the form of an innocent child!

I never minded his humiliating orders, but it is his pleasure in the suffering of others that terrifies me. He could feed me one moment and become violent the next and he'd laugh in my suffering when I cried out to him to stop.

It was as if he wanted to know what would happen if he did this or that. Like a child that buries a cat alive and said '_I just wanted to know if it really did have nine lives' _when caught.

He is twisted I tell you! Twisted through mortal eyes that is.

'You've been eating lots these days haven't you?' He muttered.

'Because master, you are kind and generous to me' I smiled.

'I don't like you getting fat! It's hideous! You would look like a fatten tick!'

'I won't' I reassured him.

Yes, he didn't like me getting fat, though that was hardly a worry. I didn't have that much food.

But the reason why he didn't and thought I would look ugly was because he was curious one day and thought he would like to see how I look with a little tummy. He forced so much water down my throat that I thought he meant to kill me!

He didn't care that I beg when he forced a hose down my gagging mouth and turned the tap on. He filled me up and it hurt me!

I screamed and begged, gagging, my weak fingers couldn't push him away. He stopped just when I was going to throw up and that my stomach had stretched so painfully to its limits that anymore I would surely burst.

He thought that he didn't like me looking rounded after all.

Thank God!

I threw up in front of him the moment he turned the hose off and pulled it from my gagging lips.

'I won't get fat' I said again when he didn't look please or convince.

He shrugged.

'Maybe you won't if you work for your food instead of just waiting around'

'I have no skill'

'Is that all you have to say?' He frowned, removing his slender fingers from my tummy he sat up, straddling me. His fierce eyes gazing at my dirty face sternly.

'I don't lie master...'

'Simply saying you have no skill isn't enough! I hate a person who puts their life at the mercy of others! It's pathetic! So listen! I won't feed you much anymore, but I'll give you a little advice to follow'

'What is it?'

'If you are hungry, eat…if you have no food or money, steal…if you hate someone, kill'

I blink at the advice. It was the first time I had ever heard such a thing.

Kill and steal to live? Are these the words of a noble? Such selfish words…it's as if you only live for yourself.

And now that I know Sasuke well, I know that's exactly how he lived.

'And one more…my fool…' He continued, lifting his fingers to touch my filthy features. He brushed my jaw, my lips, my cheeks, tracing over the edge of my almond eyes.

'Master…?'

'You have looks…use it, manipulate people to your favor and you will rise from these dirty streets'

I shook my head, unbelieving at the vile I am hearing. Prostitution?

'It's wrong! A whore is dirty!' I said before I could stop myself.

'Why? Why do you think that?' He asked innocently, tilting his lovely skull to the side. His obsidian bangs trickled lightly over his narrow nose and lightly brush his lustrous lips. 'Why shouldn't you use the gift that you have? Dirty or clean jobs? There is no such thing…just human pride…' His thumb stroked my dirty cheeks.

I didn't know what to say. He made it sound alright. He made the worst things sound alright.

'Come with me…and this time on your feet'

Sasuke rose to his feet and walked down the alley in liquid motion. I scrambled to follow him with my feet for the first time.

We came to the opening of the alley where people walked. The shops were as beautiful as it had ever been, decorated with Christmas lightings and gifts of all shapes and colors.

Christmas was coming.

I turned my gaze to him and realized for the first time that he was about a head shorter than me.

He sweeps his gaze about as if looking for someone for a moment before a sinister smile tugged on his lips. I shifted uneasily; it was never a good thing when he smiles with such joy and pleasure.

'That one' He lifted his long slender finger and pointed to a man in ebony trench coat across the street. 'Do you see him?'

I look; I see him, but not his face. He was bended over; examining some products he wanted from the bookstand

'Yes master'

'He keeps a little pouch of money in his left pocket, go take it'

'What? No!' I cried in shock.

I won't steal! Did this boy not know the punishment for stealing?

The police would beat me and break every one of my fingers! Perhaps even my arms!

'Go do it!' He ordered, snapping his cold fierce eyes at me.

'No!'

'Do it!'

'I won't!'

He tightened his jaws as flash of vicious anger rose in the very depths of his cruel eyes. And before I knew it I was brutally grabbed, lifted off my feet and thrown back hard against the brick wall.

I crashed my aching back and skull on solid and fell like a rag doll on the earth.

My back, my skull ached!

Fire burned over every bit of my abuse skin as I whimpered in pain, pushing myself up by my weak elbows with icy snow biting into my skin.

I could feel dampness trickling down the side of my throbbing skull. I was bleeding.

'Don't ever defy me…' Sasuke whispered dangerously as he came to kneel before me.

He lifted his fingers to touch my bruise cheek and stroke me with his thumb as if a mother soothing her weeping child even as I trembled in terror.

This was perhaps the first proof to me that he is not human; for no human child could have the strength to lift and throw a man the way he did! He terrifies me more than ever before!

'Look at me' He ordered.

I whimpered, daring myself to lift my gaze to him.

'Now…Go do it for me' He said without even an ounce of concern in his voice.

'Why…?'

'Because you are my fool...' He smiled. 'Also…I will give you a gold coin should you fail, but if you succeed; you can keep whatever that is in that pouch'

He sounded persuasive, and even if he didn't, I would have agreed anyway. I was terrified of this monstrous child!

So I agreed and he did the most shocking thing.

He leans forward, took my dirty features between the soft palms of his cold hands and ran his wet tongue up my jaw line to my temple; cleaning away the blood that trickled.

My eyes were wide in horror; my muscle tensed even as I shivered at the ticklish tongue.

'Hush…' His fingers lovingly pushed my messy locks away from my grimy face, never pulling a strand of it, and I then felt him press his lips against the wound of my temple and started suckling tenderly.

Fresh pain throbbed dully.

'Mas-ter?'

My heart was about to burst in alarm as I resisted the urge to shove him a away. By the flames of hell what demon is this boy?

'There now…' He hushed, pulling back slightly he brushed my painful cheek with the back of his slender fingers. 'Now go…'

I did. I snuck over to the other side. My heart pumped, my mind screaming warning at me as my hands trembled so badly I couldn't control them.

I just wanted it all to be over!

I kept thinking '_it'll be alright'_. That this man wouldn't suffer even if he lost a few pounds.

I put my shaky hands into his pocket while he was looking at some books. The moment I felt the pouch, my heart jerk in joy and I immediately close my fingers around it before all went downhill.

Large painful fingers immediately came to grab my bony wrist in a pincher like grip and yanked it out of the pocket.

The man caught me!

I looked up in paralytic shock at the face of the man. And I remembered it till this day because of the fear that racked through my entire being at that moment.

He was Ibiki

I had been caught trying to steal from a police chief!

'You brat!' He roared.

Fear, horror, terror…feelings I could barely put in words tore through me like a living flame.

'No! Please! I didn't mean it!' I cried and struggled, trying to yank my numb hands free from his steel ones.

'You are coming with me!'

'No please!'

'Brat!'

He punched me so hard that for a moment I didn't know what was happening.

I stumbled.

'I will teach you a lesson!'

I shook my head wildly in horror. I threw myself on the ground as he dragged me and kicked my ribs. I coughed, pain burst through me like fire!

More policemen came, more painful fingers were on me, pulling, hauling me!

'Don't do this! Please! I won't do it again!' I begged, grovel and kick for all it was worth as I was shoved brutally to the ground and my arms brutally twisted to my back.

'Come brat! Don't make it worst!'

'No!' I swept my terrified gaze over to where Sasuke was and saw him laughing, shaking his head in amusement as I struggled and wrestled on the dirt and snow, with all the nodding, whispering heads around me.

And perhaps for the first time in so long, I felt rage towards him.

* * *

><p>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!<p>

I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE OR IF YOU FIND IT BORING AND I SHOULD THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!

THANKS!


	2. Touch of the Devil

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Its the first time i wrote anything in such a point of view. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch of the Devil<strong>

I was terrified, I was so terrified I don't think I would be able to stand to my feet if not for those painful hands that hauled and yanked me. Every inch of my aching muscle was shaking violently as fear, adrenaline roared through me like never before as I was dragged down the rows of prison bars.

No! No!

'Please have mercy!' I cried and begged for forgiveness

I wasn't meant to be here! I wasn't! I truly didn't mean to do it!

'Get in scum!' Ibiki roared, as his men threw me behind cold iron bars with three hard face policemen waiting inside about a wooden table.

I stumble and fall painfully, crashing my aching hips against brutal stone ground. Adrenaline roared in my veins like fire.

"No! No!" I screamed; flew at the bars, my arms stretched out in terror as Ibiki rushed back from my decaying fingers. "Please! Have mercy! Have mercy on me!" I begged as a single tear rolled down my dirty cheek.

Ibiki did nothing. He simply tilted his features up arrogantly and walked away.

'Please! Have mercy! Please! Please!' I wept, sliding down to my weak knees as I watched his strong back that shifted without an ounce of sympathy. 'Have mercy! God!' I cried with everything that was in me, I cried from the very core of my anguished soul to God above to hear my plea as I rested by temple on the bars.

Tears rolled, my lips trembled as I felt painful finger seize my arms. I did not fight… I did not struggle as they forced me to seat on the chair. There was nothing I could do.

'Please... Ple-ase…!' I shook my head fervently as they ruthlessly grabbed both my bony wrist and slammed them on the table, clamping every one of my withering fingers between two hard woods, connected my strong thin strings.

I was shaking so badly, every one of my muscle trembling in abandon and wouldn't even be surprised if I wet myself then.

'Ple-ase…sir…' I stammered as the officer with neatly combed silver tresses forced a metallic bit between my teeth so that I wouldn't bite my own tongue.

'Bite it' He ordered.

I did.

That simple gesture that someone would worry if I die touched me to the very core. It was gentleness to me. Even if they were going to punish me, even if they were going to break every one of my fingers cruelly, I felt a sudden warm that calmed my fears.

I know they wouldn't let me die, or at least one of them wouldn't…and that was the first time I felt kindness, I felt protected, sheltered even. It may sound foolish to you…but that was perhaps the most anyone had ever done for me without expecting anything in return.

I knew only years later that his name was Hidan.

I lifted my fearful gaze to him as he shifted over to the other side of the table.

'Thank you…sir…' I chock with the metal between my teeth; my chest tightened as the warmth spreads, burning at the back of my socket.

He seems bewildered for a moment before a small almost unnoticeable smile tugged at the side of his thin lips.

'Foolish bastard…' He lifted his fingers to brush my bruised cheek as I leaned towards it unconsciously.

Tears rolled and he wiped them away.

'You would be thanking no one when we are done with you scum…' he whispered bitterly.

'I know…'

Till this day I don't hate him nor have I ever for a moment. They were just doing their jobs.

Much like you sir…" Itachi paused for a while as he shifted his gaze to study Kakashi.

Kakashi was leaning ideally against his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for Itachi to say he is done.

"Do you believe me officer?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Kakashi shrugged. "You want to tell a story don't you? Well go on…I'm giving you a chance to rave your lunacy. And I have to say that this is definitely the most interesting story I have ever heard in my twenty years as a law enforcer"

Itachi smiled. "So do you know what technique they were using by my vague description?"

Kakashi nodded, shifting in his seat for a more comfortable position. "Yeah…a technique called tean zu…you pull the strings to tightened the woods"

"Ah…you are a man of knowledge sir"

Kakashi snorted.

"Yes…it was a technique called tean zu. Though it was normally use for interrogation, but I assure you, the pain is just as effective to serve as a reminder to never steal again.

The pain…A pain that was scarred into the very essence of my being.

'Start' Hidan muttered to the other two.

The men each grab my wrist in one hand and pulled the ropes on the other. The woods tightened and crushed my bones!

Pain, the pain was fire; like a thousand blades slicing me it spread from every one of my withering fingers and up my arms, sizzle through my skin, my skull until I thought they were going to burst from such agony!

I screamed and screamed, biting down hard on the metal till my gums were bleeding. My painful nails dug into wood.

They pulled hard!

The woods crushed by bones to splinters beneath my red swollen skin.

I could feel my bones fracture and split as sharp piercing pain liken a thousand knives stabbing through my digit exploded over my hands!

I wrenched by hand off the table only to have them crushed by brutal fingers back on solid

'We are not done yet boy!' One of the officers roared, slamming my shaky wrist back on the table and hauled the strings harder than he had ever done.

My bones creaked! I cried out!

I howled, bashing my head on the solid table as hard as I could! Over and over again as my toes curled in mounting torment! I wanted to black out! I wanted to pass out! I wanted it to stop! I wanted the pain to stop!

'Stop it you little shit!' Hidan cursed at once. His hard painful finger flew to grab my sweaty tresses, hauling them up, pulling strands from their bloody roots, his other arms coming around my chest as if an embrace.

'Umgh!'

I cried as the woods tightened even more. Blood trickled down my forehead, rolling over the sharp of my nose as I wept and cried.

'Ungh! Ummmm!' My eyes were shut tight in concentrated agony. Tears rolled, seeped beneath my long lashes.

There was a sharp crack, and the bones of my left hand snapped first. Bending, snapping them in the wrong direction.

At once, fiery pain like scalding oil tore through every inch of me! The pain so intense, so immense I almost passed out as my guts lurched and heaves, sickening me to vomiting!

I howled my loudest, digging my teeth into metal, my every muscle tensed as Hidan held me back with his strong arm around my chest, preventing me from banging my head on the table again. My right fingers dug into the wooden table in such indescribable pain, my nails bled.

'Hush boy…' I could feel Hidan's breath close to my ears as they loosen the woods of my fingers.

I let out a strangled cry as fresh wave of pain roared at the sudden release.

'Be grateful we don't get orders to kill you…' He said, giving a tap on my cheek.

But it wasn't over yet.

I turn my gaze to him pleadingly. I panted hard; drenched in sweat and tears; I was shaking all over so badly I swore even my vision was trembling

'No mo-re…ple-ase' I begged through the metal between my teeth now tinted with red as my gums bleed.

He looked away, his arms still around me as his fingers tightened over my upper arm.

'Continue' he ordered.

'Ple-' I chocked.

They callously hauled again, even the ones on my broken fingers.

I shrieked and wept!

Excruciating pain roared and tore through my entire being! Poisoned my mind to numbness; tearing at my guts, making me into a wretched being incapable of words but screams and tears until at last they broke all my fingers and then crushed them again two or three times more till my bones were splinters in my flesh! I shook my head in anguish!

'No m-ore! No mo-re! Ple-ase!' I begged.

My tears meant nothing. My screams were a lullaby in that cell of iron bars and stony ground.

With the last mighty pull, one of my broken bones stabbed through my flesh and tore through my skin, protruding their sharp bloody ends between my digits.

Agony! Anguish! Such unspeakable suffering exploded in such intensity that I lose control of my bowel and wet myself!

I shrieked even as my mind blanked; unable, incapable of enduring no more!

'Hush…hush…' I heard Hidan whispered before I pass out.

All this time, Hidan held me. He might have done it to prevent me from banging my head again, but I wondered after some years later if that was all there was to it.

Could he have tried to sooth me then?

Yes, perhaps he did… I wanted to believe that the warmth he showed me that night was true. A warmth, that touch me to the very core.

I didn't know how long I was out but I woke to a hard kick on my head. The impact was explosive; I winched rolling to my side.

A mistake! Agonizing pain shot up from both my arms tearing through my entire being.

I gasped.

I could not feel my digits anymore; every one of them felt as if there were a thousand burning needles stabbing in my flesh. My jaws were throbbing so badly I could hardly open my mouth, my head aching as if someone had run a hammer through my skull.

'My my…talk about overkill' A sweetly sick voice lulled.

I forced myself to open my eyes to the creature in my cell.

It was Sasuke. I didn't know how he got in there and I never ask.

He sat cross-legged on the ground before me.

In that moment I felt all anger rose in me like a monstrous beast! I felt rage bubbled and boiled though my blood like lava!

I could not forgive him for what he did even to this very day.

I loathed him then. I despise him! I could not even tolerate the look of his damnable face!

'Why are you here?' I growled with all the anger I possessed.

He didn't seem bothered at all as he rested his lovely features on his elbow probed against his knees, his whitish palms cupping his cheeks. A mocking smile curve over his lips.

'Is that the way you speak to you master?' He teased.

A new rage rose in me at those wretched words. A fury that came from the very bowel of my being rose and roared through me in vicious abandon!

I could not take it anymore! His arrogance! His cold indifference!

'You are not my master!' I bellowed. 'You are nothing more than a spoilt brat! A sick sick child!'

'Am I now?' He asked in wonder. 'Funny how I don't hear you say all this when I'm feeding you or caressing you'

I tightened my jaws in fury at his reply but I could not deny it.

I hate him! But I still could not deny the damnable truth that I never fought him when he feeds me. He gave a pearly laughter and shook his head in amusement.

'Are you angry with me?' He asked suddenly.

I ignored him.

I hated him! I loathed him! Despise him!

'I supposed you are'

Still I did not answer him.

His words were maddening! I just wanted him to shut up! To stop speaking! His tone that reflected no regret or remorse; his words that reflected not even an ounce of sympathy or shame for what he did…All this enraged me!

My chest had tightened to fits of tearing as pressure rose in them.

I wanted to scream at him! I wanted him to see! To know the magnitude of my suffering because of his foolish game!

But I had never been good with words…I do not know how to tell him my anger! I hated it!

'You betrayed me!' I said stupidly.

'I merely make you realize that you are not cut out to be a thief and that your looks should be your forte'

I glowered at his casual words. Enough is enough! I was infuriated! I could not take his coldness anymore! I could not bear it!

'Ah! Is that what you were trying to do?" I asked scornfully and crossly. 'Is that why you broke all my fingers, oh my merciful Master! My Lord who was only trying to show me that I should be a whore!' I bellowed.

I felt dampness trickling down my cheeks. I knew I was crying.

But why? Why was I weeping? No! I shouldn't be weeping!

I sho- I lowered my gaze at once in humiliation and fury at my pathetic display.

Pressure rose in my chest as more tears burned in my eyes and rolled like little pearls down my disgraceful face. I could feel a terrible ache in my chest that I could not understand; I could feel a boulder forming in my throat.

I wanted to wipe my shameful tears so he wouldn't see them but my fingers hurt too much to move.

'Tears…' he whispered. 'I understand anger…but why are you crying?'

I shook my head; my body trembled as I let my lashes rest. Hot tears rolled and dripped disgracefully down my trembling cheeks.

I wanted him to go then…I wanted him gone!

"Le-ave me…" I wept in defeat.

'In my own time' He shifted in a liquid motion to grab me.

His grip was like crushing steels on my bones. I yelped in pain as he carelessly dragged my sore body between his knees and plop my aching skull close to his little chest while his strong arms supported my back, cradling me like a babe.

'Hush now!' Sasuke said sternly; pushing my messy bangs back, he cupped my sweaty features in his free velvet hand and turned my gaze towards him.

His pastel features were like marble, flawless and clean, as if nothing could taint them. And again, I found my heart hammered in a cold sort of fear.

_Not human… Not human_…

He leaned down closer, his lips was full and rosy, his lovely lashes half lid as he gaze into the depths of my dark orb.

'The eyes…never lies…' He whispered; his fingers came to wipe away the remnants of my shameful tears. 'You are upset'

I could not understand why he was stating my emotion out loud as if it was new to him. Or that he was surprise. I started to wonder if he truly did not know that he had hurt me. It was possible after all; it isn't all that strange that a child his age would see everything as a game.

Like a child who use a slingshot to kill a defenseless sparrow would get excited at his hit, not knowing the sparrow's pain or suffering.

'Do you understand that you hurt me…?' I asked softly.

Suddenly he smiled; he opened his lips and gave way to a ringing laughter.

I saw then, a flash of something very wrong and dangerous.

I saw fangs! Fangs! He had fangs!

'Ah…You are upset because you think I've given you hell…is that it? So now, shall I show you heaven to make you happy…?' He lowered his lustrous lips to me.

I tensed! I panicked!

'Don't touch me!' I trashed, my heels dug the ground as I sought to get away from him only to have his steel fingers seize me, and pull me back close to his chest.

'Calm yourself…'

'Get away from me!' I shouted; turning my head to the side in defiance, my useless fingers raise to touch his chest pleadingly.

I shook in his embrace. There was nothing I could do!

'Shhh…shh… you will like it' I felt his lips stroked up the side of my vulnerable neck.

I whimpered; I shivered at the intimacy of it.

'Trust me…' His slender fingers came to cup my cheek, turning me back to regard him.

'Sir ple-'

'It's Master' He lifted me to him and sealed his velvet lips against my shaking ones with a kiss.

I whimpered, my every muscle tensed as my heart thundered in terror.

His free hands came to cradle my skull lovingly, his fingers slipping deep into my messy locks as they spilled all over his steel arms.

He was startlingly gentle.

He kissed me…pressing his wet lips against my cracked ones tenderly, his fingers massage my scalp as if urging me to relax.

I couldn't! Not when I fear those fangs I saw that told me this child is not human!

I could feel his velvet softness caress my dry ones, his tongue trickling over my split skin.

And then he probed it. I winched at the dull pain as blood oozed from it. He loved it.

I could hear him moan as he suckled my broken skin, sucking blood.

_No…No_…I thought in repulsion and disgust. I could not bear it! I could not bear **_this_**!

'St-op…!' I let out a wretched sob.

Surprisingly he did. He pulled back at once, confuse and angry.

'You don't like kisses?" He demanded.

I have insulted him. I didn't know what to say. And I didn't want to anger this…this monster! This devil! He frowned when I did not answer him.

'Be glad I have to leave now…' Sasuke growled, his fingers brush a trail down my icy cheek to the side of my neck, his thumb tenderly caress my Adam's apple before his slender fingers wrapped my neck in a strangle hold.

I swallowed, lifted my terrified gaze to him, my trembling lips dry.

'Master?' I called to him the way he wished me to.

'When I asked a question next time, I expect an answer! I am not speaking to a brick wall am I?' He tightened his fingers relentlessly.

I shook my head. I clenched my jaws in dread but I did not fight. I was too terrified to defy!

'Who owns you?' He asked haughtily; his hard fingers constricting like a python.

I coughed, my neck ached as pressure started to crush my windpipe.

'Ple-'

'Who owns you bitch! Answer me!'

'Y-Y-ou…' I chock out.

'Who?'

'Y-ou…Mas-ter…!'

'That's right….' He hissed; releasing me he roughly shoved my aching body off him.

I coughed, fire burst as my chest connect with concrete.

'I'll give you your favorite sweets when you get out of this sewer' He promised.

I watch him glide towards the bars and with a snapped of his fingers he opened them.

'Be good or you'll give your master a bad name' He waved me goodbye and slam those irons shut again.

Humming ideally, he strode down the empty station over rows of iron cells. I could hear some prisoners whistled at him while he only laughed heartedly.

'I'm more than you can ever hope for rats!' He mocked them.

The moment I was sure that he had gone, I curled up into a shivering ball and wept.

I didn't care if the other prisoners heard me. I didn't care for anything!

Christ! Christ above! What have I brought onto myself? There is no mistaking it…This child is not human!

I was horrified! I was terrified! I was so scared of this demonic child that I couldn't sleep that night, or the one after or the one after in dread that he would come back; until my body finally gave up on me and plunge me into horrific nightmares of him.

On the fourth day I broke into a terrible fever and could not eat. I threw up the moment food settled in me. I was so weak I couldn't even open my eyes by the fifth. I was so lost and disoriented as I was hurled from one nightmare to the next that I couldn't even tell if I was awake or asleep.

Some nights I thought I felt someone dabbing icy water on my forehead or forcing some strange metallic liquid pass my lips; but through all these, I had never seen a single soul when I open my eyes.

And if those nonexistence touches and presence weren't bad enough, I started hearing bodiless whispers and hums of sweet melody!

In all those moments I prayed hard… I prayed to God above for mercy! I prayed that He shelter me from these evil spirits! I kept my eyes shut as much as I can in fear that I may see these vile _things_!

In that iron cell...I was terrified to the brink of insanity! But I never told anyone about it.

By the eighth night, the officers thought I was going to die. I was skin and bones, feverish still, my broken fingers infected so badly the yellowish pus seeped through my dirty bandages.

But I live, or I would not be here speaking to you…

When I was release I did not return to the streets I used to beg.

I didn't want to see Sasuke. I never wanted to see him again! The evil fiend in the guise of a child! Creatures from the depths of hell! Child of Satan!

I wondered aimlessly for a couple of days dragging my feverish body at the verge of collapse, through icy snow and vicious wind. I didn't know why or how, but I ended up at the entrance of the red-light district.

Perhaps I was subconsciously curious after Sasuke told me I have looks and could sell myself for a living. Or perhaps this district was in the opposite direction from the streets I was from.

I don't know.

Anyway, it was a place of pleasure and desire. Sins and dark fantasies.

Brothels, tea house and taverns line the entire place. Red lanterns hung about the entire street and I could see beautiful women with their voluptuous breast clad in such low cut dress that was not proper for a respectable lady, seducing customers to their brothels.

'Come sir! I know how to serve a man' A women cooed, pressing the cleft of a breast against the man's arm as he laughed allowing her to take him into one on the houses.

I quickly look away in shame. I have never been in such a place, and the thought of me doing something like her repulse me!

Is that what I am to my demon_ master_ who wished me a whore? A lowly disgusting sex slave!

I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my chest as I thought of what that demon child fancy me to be!

Right then a gentle hand lid over my shoulder.

I almost leap out of my skin in shock as I turned around so fast I almost stumbled on the snow. I thought it was _him_!

The women laughed, gazing over my shaken expression as she pulled back her slender fingers.

She was the local whore. A beauty. A gem. The most beautiful women I have ever seen.

Her dress was of the brightest red, flowing intimately down her lean form. Her eyes were of the most beautiful emerald; her oval face was flawless as her pale pinkish locks fell like falls about her, curling over the top of her fair breast and down the back to her waist. Her lips were red and full, pearls adorn her vulnerable neck.

'Like what you see?' She teased me snapping me out of my stupor.

'I'm sorry' I blushed, lowering my gaze at once.

She laughed, placing a hand over her corset waist.

'Aren't you a shy one…I never knew such a thing would be his taste' She said.

His? I didn't understand.

I lifted my gaze to her. And for the first time I wondered, why was such a women even talking to me?

I reek. I'm filthy. Surely she didn't think I would have anything to pay her for the night.

'I don't understand' I admitted.

'Aren't you his toy? You are Itachi aren't you?'

I tensed at once when she spoke my name. My heart thumped.

If she knew my name, she must have heard it from _him_.

Dear God! I need to get out of here! If this lady knew that devil, then he must have come around here too, I thought.

'I'm Haruno Sakura' She introduced herself.

'Lady Haruno' I gave a slight bow.

Sakura laughed at my words. 'A lady? Me? You are strangely civil for a sewer rat'

I grimace. Not knowing what to say.

'Come here…I want to take a look at you' She curled her index finger seductively, motioning for me to come closer.

I was bewildered at the request.

'Why?' I asked defensively.

'Oh, it's just that I've heard about you…everyone in town has anyway'

I was stunned to silence. Of course I was aware that the people along the streets that I beg knew I was being played like a fool by Sasuke; but I didn't know that the entire town knew it too!

Why would Sasuke talk about such a filthy thing like me to anyone?

'Let me see the face he boast so proudly' She shifted closer to me; her slender fingers gently pushed my dirty locks away from my grimy features.

I let her. I wanted to know what Sasuke had been saying of me.

'What did he tell everyone?'I asked softly.

'Things…' She ran her soft fingers over my cheek to the edge of my almond eyes before taking a step back in revulsion. 'Hmp…I see no truth!' She huffed.

I ignored her senseless words.

'What sort of things?' I insisted.

'Your sweet obedience and beauty for one'

'Oh'

'Yes…But what lies they are! Beauty of an angel indeed!' She said bitterly. 'Beauty beyond description of the wildest imagination indeed! He must be going mad!' She sneered at me in such disgust and fury, looking ready to even strike me down.

I took a quick step back in alarmed.

'My la-'

'Why are you here? Did you believe his raving words of your beauty that you wish to try your luck?' She scoffed.

I was more bewildered than I had ever been. I couldn't understand her sudden burst of anger and bigotry.

'To think he almost spoke my ears off! To think he hadn't visited me much because of you! An ordinary rat…' She shook her head. 'Unbelievable!'

'What are you talking about?' I demanded in bafflement.

'Nothing that concerns you. But heed my advice… You are not cut out to be here' She said arrogantly.

I clenched my jaw in anger. I was insulted and offended by her tone!

But before I could tell her that I would rather drop dead than be a lowly whore like her, a familiar voice spoke for me.

'Come on Sakura! Have pity on him! He did try to be docile...!'

Sakura squealed in excitement and ran pass me towards that dark sultry voice.

'Darling!' she cooed.

I turned in dread, knowing full well who I would see.

Sasuke was standing there with an arm around Sakura as he gaze at me with those cold unchanging orbs that sends chills down my very bone marrow.

'Ah Itachi…You've finally listen to your calling' Sasuke smiled; venom dripping from his every word even as his expression remained indifferent.

I could feel his burning anger for the first time, even as he smiled at me with such sweet innocence as if he was truly happy that I've gotten a job. His fangs were longer now; almost impossible to hide beneath his lips once you know it was there.

I swallowed; my blood ran cold as every fiber of my body shriek at me to run! To get the hell away from him now!

'Give him a chance hmm? You'll see that he is born for this…' He placed a kiss over Sakura's temple.

Sakura pouted and nodded. 'Oh alright... but he must get clean…he stinks worst than a decaying corpse! Not to mention his rotting hands looked like they are already crumbling like one!' She spoke as if I wasn't even there to hear her insult.

'Of course…I'll clean him for you, in fact I'll promote him for you' He shifted his vicious, piercing gaze at me.

I tensed.

'Personally…' He hissed.

'Hmp…you better, I'm doing this for y-'

'Yes yes…now leave' His eyes narrowed as he roughly pushed her away and rounded towards me in fluid grace.

His jaws were tights in rage, his ebony bangs caress his cheeks as a gust of wind trickled over him.

I could feel my heart hammering hard against my rib cage, I could feel the trembles of my body as adrenaline roared; fear, terror rooting me to the spot in paralytic horror. I feared him then. I feared his anger, I feared his coldness.

'Mas-ter' I fell to my knees before him and lifted my broken, bandaged fingers to touch him pleadingly. 'Forgive me'

'You ran from me…You defy me' His whitish hands came to roughly take my trembling features, tilting them up to him. I was trembling.

'Ple-ase…I didn't me-an it…'

'No? Then what do you mean? Why didn't you go back when you were release? Are you so foolish as to not know that I wish to see you?' He demanded.

'I'm so sor-ry!'

'I'll make sure you are! He spat.

In a motion, his painful fingers flew to grab my tattered clothes and ripped it right off.

"Master no!" I cried out in horror, my useless hand scrambling to hold on to my precious fabric he threw aside.

He shoved me hard against the cold icy ground and tore off my pants too, revealing all of my naked flesh to the world.

'Please!' I scrambled to wrap my arms over my shameful body and quickly bring my knees togetherl

There is no need for shame when you are in such a job! Show them to everyone! Go on!' He bellowed in such fury I have never seen him do as his fingers came to latch onto my knees, wrenching them apart.

His fangs lengthened even more to my horror!

'Master!' I screamed in desperation and terror as he seized my right arm so hard, he almost dislocate my shoulder from its socket.

* * *

><p>Please review... Flames are accepted... Hope you guys have enjoyed this chap. Good? Bad? Boring? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Any input from you guys is great. It helps! XD<p> 


	3. Rouse from Dust

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**This first time i'm writing in such a style, so it would be great to know if its okay or boring. So i can improve**

**Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter. ^^. And HAPPY EARLY EASTER EVERYONE! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rouse from Dust<strong>

'Master!' I cried as he dragged me across the icy ground by my arm. I stumbled and fall, tears rolled as I screamed at him for mercy.

He ignored me, dragging me towards the back alley of those tea house and brothel. He knew the alleys back then well. He knew where the worst of decadent being would huddle and hide in those cold winter nights.

'You think I'm cruel don't you? I will show you how merciful I have been to you! You ungrateful rat!' He threw me brutally on the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs.

My lips cracked, my feverish body ached in pain as the icy cold bit into my flesh, and my upper arms throbbed.

At once, I quickly turned around to my back, my wild gaze swiping all about me frantically to see charcoal brick wall on either side of me, about twenty reeking homeless man huddle close to each other for warmth all about me.

There were old man with rotting teeth that clatter in cold, there were younger ones too, shivering as they all stare at us in curiosity and wonder.

My heart hammered in fear, anxiety clawing through me.

'Master….?' I called desperately.

Sasuke ignored me, fishing out a pouch full of coins he lifted them high for all the poor man to see. His eyes were fierce; his expression betrayed nothing as he sweeps his vicious gaze over them all.

'Listen well!' He announced, walking pass me to stand before them haughtily. His other fingers came to tugged the pouch open, gold coins glittered against the dark velvet pouch.

They stirred interestedly, standing to their feet, flicking their greedy desperate eyes only on gold and the boy so young they could surely devourer in a single go.

'Come here little boy!' One of the desperate men charged at Sasuke, trying to take the pouch.

Sasuke snorted in disgust and with impossible speed and strength, his seemingly soft baby fingers flew to latch on the throat of the charging man. His fingers stabbed through dirty flesh.

'Scum!' He hissed, ripping the man's bloody throat out in a single move.

Blood poured, spurted on walls, soaking whitish snow in scarlet. The man collapse; his eyes wide as if an expression of shock, blood gurgling out of his wide open lips like black vomit and the hole of his throat.

Gasped and screams of horror broke out as the others immediately backed off in terror. But there was nowhere to run. It was a dead end.

My were eyes wide in horror as adrenaline roared through every inch of me.

Demon!

I jammed my painful feet on the ground in terror meaning to run when I heard him.

'Don't you dare…I have yet to punish you' He whispered in such blood curdling voice that I stumbled in fear.

He threw the man's trachea he ripped out aside, as if mere trash. It was bloody with tinge of white for cartilage.

I was shaking all over, my heart racing a thousand miles as my mind blanked in such terror I never knew. A terror that came from the very core of my being; that drowns my very breath, sucking the air out of my lungs.

His whitish fingers were dripping in blood and he didn't seemed bother in the slightest.

I was glad he wasn't facing me, or I would have vomited in gut twisting terror if I were to see his angelic face dripping in blood too. I didn't know what expression he had on then, and I never wanted to know!

He was looking at those poor reeking man, and I could only imagine their shock and fear at this demon child!

_Christ have mercy_…_Christ have mercy on me! _Those were the only thing I thought in my panic if I thought anything at all.

He lifted the pouch again to them.

'I offer you a single gold coin to anyone and every time you do him tonight!' He pointed at me.

I was stunned at his words as I stared at him as if I had never seen him, and then to the seemingly disbelief beggars to see their fearful features morphs to joy and lust. And from their happy face, you would have thought Sasuke was offering them each a mansion.

'No…Master…ple-as…' I shook my head, pushing my trembling, feverish body back along the icy snow, my elbow digging painfully onto brutal ice.

'Do it now! And make it entertaining!' Sasuke commanded.

They did.

They came at me. I panicked, fear, horror, terror coursing through every inch on me.

'No! Master!' I screamed, jamming my feet on ice I stumbled and bolt down the alley with them after me.

I was weak from starvation in prison, my head spinning from the fever. I stumbled and crash onto metallic trash bin and fell hard, slamming my jaws onto dirt ground.

They grabbed my arms and legs. All my limbs were caught by them!

I screamed and trashed; kicked and twisted as they dragged me over spilled rubbish, hauling me closer to Sasuke so he could watch too.

He was dripping in blood, his coat, his ivory shirt soaked in red.

'Master! Don't do this! Please!' I begged as they threw me back on the ground. The impact sending sheering flames of agony shooting up my entire back.

I gasped. I kicked hard on one of them who attempted to wrench my legs apart. I twisted away from one hard grip only to be imprisoned with four more. They held my legs apart, pinned me down and twisted my arms back at an angle making me cry out in agony.

'Master! No!' I twisted and writhe, trashing and kick, and looked up upon him to see him gazing at me with those cold unyielding eyes with hint of satisfaction burning deep in them.

He took joy in my pain. He took satisfaction in my tears and screams. He lifted his bloody slender fingers, running his tongue over them, savoring the taste of blood as he watched me.

'Let this be a reminder to you to never defy me…' He said.

And for the first time I know the facts of rape. Stinking greasy man, the squabbling the curse over who should be first!

I screamed when the first man entered me. Pain beyond pain roared through my entire being, splitting from my lower region!

He groaned in pleasure and trusted me in wild abandon, his dirty nails digging into my hips. He was so rough I thought my lover half was going to be ripped in two.

It was disgusting!

It was agonizing and revolting as I felt his hard organ moving in and out of me!

I felt everything so clearly, so vividly I wanted to throw up!

Tears burned and rolled uncontrollably as I cried out; bucking and twisting to no avail; swiping my head from side to side wildly.

'Please! Stop it! Master!' I shrieked in desperation and terror.

Sasuke ignored me, looking delighted with my screams. I bleed from the brutal thrust of their cruel organ. There was no pleasure but excruciating pain. The man finished in me to my revulsion!

I couldn't bear it anymore! I couldn't bear the sickening sensation and how it felt wet and slick in me!

I turned at once to my side and vomited right on one of my captor's feet. My guts heaved and lurched.

The man howled in repulsion, slapping me hard across my features.

I wept even as the first scum left to collect his single gold coin. The next one came immediately after the first. I fought the first three of them before all strength left me.

I wept and sobbed when they entered me but I soon made no more noise.

Hot tears tumbled uncontrollably. They raped me with a bloody rotting corpse of their friend close by without the slightest care.

'W-hy…?' I sobbed softly more to myself than to anyone.

My face was wet and quivering in disgust and hurt at Sasuke! At myself! And how weak I was to let it happen! I let them have their way because I could not bear the excruciating pain that tore my lower region whenever I thrashed and fought with their dirty organ in me!

Besides…

What is one man or a hundred men? It makes no difference!" Itachi blinked, feeling warmness against his icy cheeks.

He lifted his whitish fingers to gingerly touch his cheeks.

Tears…

Ha…A bitter smile curled over his rosy lips as his chest tightened painfully. He didn't know he could still weep after so long.

Kakashi was gazing at him intently not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry…I guess that's just one of the things that don't stop hurting even in time…" Itachi said.

"I don't know what to say…or what to believe..." Kakashi admitted.

"I understand…"

"So what happen then? Surely you left him after what he did?"

Itachi gave a bitter laugh at Kakashi's words.

"Ah…if only I could…if only I have. I never truly had a choice from the very moment he spoke to me; from that very night he showed me a scrap of kindness by feeding me. And I guess everything that happened after, were just inevitable events.

Do I regret having ever known him?

Perhaps…Perhaps not…

I cannot deny nor will I ever ungratefully forget the fact that he is my resolution… my reason! My everything! The sole entity that prod me to rise from the filthy streets!

Me, an abandon child without ambition or dreams, which scurry the alley for rats and crawled on all four beneath everyone…who was fine with just little treats; he is the absolute reason that I rouse!

Look at me now…

Beautiful and powerful…

However, I will not deny loathing the cursed life he bestowed upon me. Or this cursed form and place he imprisoned me!

Enough!

Let me continue my story…I will not question myself of how I felt for having met him. He may be a curse…but he too, is a gift. A dark gift, but a gift nevertheless.

Now…

I neither remember nor wish to remember how many of them raped me or how many times or how long! I never saw it through. My feverish body passed out amidst those horrendous acts as I was roughly pushed from one reeking man to the next.

I think Sasuke finished his pouch of golden coins, I never asked.

I didn't know how long I was out, but when I cracked opened my tired eyes, I felt myself floating amid dark warm liquid that soothed my aching muscles, with something as strong as steel on my back to keep my head above water.

My long ebony locks sprawled all over, caressing my naked shoulder, floating all over as if a sea of black dyes. Like hell like heaven, perhaps both... It was so surreal, as if a dream.

I was floating peacefully, quietly, encased in a cocoon of still warm water as if I was back in the safety of a womb.

Water poured from a marble shell held my little chubby cherubs into the pool, as steam rose from it, curling and swirling like mythical smoke in the chilly air.

I stirred slightly, trying to see beyond the enchanted steam. I strained my eyes against the darkness by my side to see pieces of rubles littered all over the dusty ground. Some big as if broken parts of roman pillars or statues, while others were small like pebbles. Silvery cobwebs sling and draped over filthy broken deity sculptures that ornamented its dark interior.

It was as if an abandon cathedral or place of deity worship that was surely once the pride of some ancient civilization.

Water trickled and poured over my chest.

'Will you defy me again?' A dark voice whispered.

I turned my throbbing skull over to the other side to see Sasuke once again. He was naked and clean of blood. The steel that supported my back was his arm. He gazes at me with those lovely cursed eyes, rosy lips slightly parted.

'Will you run from me again?' He asked.

'No…' I answered what I knew he wished to hear. I do not need more pain from him.

'Sleep…and when you wake, I would have fixed you…'

He lifted a handful of pearly water he poured them over my chest, his white slender fingers coming to brush my cheeks, wiping filth. And every now and then, he would caress my floating locks of black as he washes my hair and bathes me.

After what happened, my limbs, my body seemingly detached from my mind. I was strangely numb. So much so that I felt nothing but exhaustion that threatened to lull me to sleep. And so I slept in his arms for the first time.

I awoke hours or perhaps days later in a tiny room with barely anything but a huge poster bed draped in scarlet curtains. I was tucked beneath thin cover and my skull lay against soft fluffy pillows.

I was clad in a thin, long sleeved, white nightdress and nothing beneath.

Sasuke was true to his words for once. He did fix me. He fixed my broken fingers. But far from being grateful I was frightened at such impossibility!

I lifted my gaze and found him peering down at me with those same cold eyes. He was sprawled on his side over the entire length of the double bed, his ivory shirt unbuttoned, revealing the whiteness of his boyish chest.

'You are awake…' He said softly, his fingers reach forth to touch me.

At once fear tore through me!

_Not human hands! Not human hands!_

I flinched and cringed away as if he meant to slap me.

'Hush… Your punishment is over' He soothed as he gently cupped my trembling features.

I hated his cold cruel words! I loathed him! I loathed him with an intensity I had never felt! I wanted him dead!

How dare him! How dare him!

Punishment? He called rape a punishment!

It was…sickening! I felt sick to vomiting whenever I remembered the disgusting fluid in me! Whenever I remembered the sensation of that disgusting organ thrusting in me!

I lowered my gaze furiously not wanting to look at his damnable face!

'I have to go for some time' He said.

I didn't stop him nor did I even ask him where I was. Or how long he would be gone! I don't want to speak to him anymore than was necessary!

_Go! _I wanted to scream at him. _Don't ever come back!_ I wanted to spit at him.

'I'll miss you Itachi…'

I turned away spitefully; hurtfully from him when he leans down wanting to kiss me. I don't want his kisses! I don't need his kisses!

'I'm tired' I said, pulling the blanket over my shoulders.

He didn't say a word of my resistance. Instead, he simply came over to wrap his little arm about my waist and pressed his body close to the small of my back.

'I will see you again' He whispered against my ears, pressing his lips intimately against it.

My chest ached, my lungs tightened to fits of bursting at the gentleness of his kiss that so contrasted his sadistic expression when he had watched me writhe.

'I will come back for you' He promised.

I clenched my jaws, hot tears rolled down my cheeks, seeping into pillow.

'Just leave' I forced out.

I felt the shift of the bed and the click of the door when I finally let myself go. I sobbed and coughed, pulling in shuddering breath into my constricted throat.

I felt dirty! I felt filthy! I wanted so badly to tear at my own disgusting skin! I wanted to scrub them raw! I wanted to clean my inside! To get it all out! That disgusting fluid that sickened me!

Wretched sobbed tore from my trembling, quivering lips as I bit down hard on my lower ones. My fingers tightened over the thin blanket so hard, my nails dug into the palms of my hands.

Why? Why! I wanted to scream in anguish! In pain! In such indescribable brokenness I wanted to die!

I wept myself to sleep.

It didn't take long for me to find out where I was. Sakura came in the next night and told me I will be taking customers. I did not even pretend not to understand her. I knew where I was then and what I was to do.

'No! I don't want to do it! I will not be a whore!' I spat.

'You will do it! Or I will tell Sasuke!' She said. 'Do you want that?'

That was all I needed to hear to stop protesting.

My first customer was an old man with short silvery white hair. He was the kindest of them all. Perhaps he felt pity for me, or perhaps he had grandchildren my age and he felt sadness for me. He was gentle.

He asked if he was my first and I told him yes. He made me lay on my back on the bed as he slowly lifted my thin nightdress to reveal my youthful nakedness.

I shivered at my bareness beneath his gentle gaze.

'You are thin…' He said quietly as he removed his white yukata.

I looked away at once not wanting to see him naked! He didn't comment on that when I would surely have been slapped my more aggressive customers for such an act.

I felt a dip of the mattress and then the warmness of his rough bony hands caressing up my pale thighs, pushing them apart.

He touched me there and I gasped. My fingers twisting the sheets beneath in anxiety and fear. My heart was hammering so hard I was sure it was going to leap out of my throat. He kneaded his bony fingers all over my skin.

Memories of rape flashed through my mind, heightening the adrenalin and horror that tore in my blood. I was trembling and quivering, tears starting to burn in the back of my socket.

I felt dirty all over again! I felt filthy…Disgusting!

'I'll hold you' He told me as he slips his hands over my back to pull me close to him.

I let him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he positioned himself between my legs. It didn't matter that I wasn't hard in the slightest, he seemed to understand. And for all the things that happened after, I tell you this…I am thankful that he was my first.

I cried out in pain as he entered me, I wept as he trusted into me.

He had not paid to comfort a weeping wretch but he held me gently all the same, even as he had his way with me. He never hit me. He never raised his voice nor insults me. He was kind.

The customers or rather rapists after him were atrocious. Most of them were!

They were rough and violent. I was slapped and kicked because I couldn't service them the way they wanted me to!

I hated them! I loathed them all! I was a mess!

I thought of the kind old man. But he never came back for me again.

I was plague with horrendous nightmares after nightmares of rape so vivid I often screamed myself awake only to weep myself to sleep again! I was locked in that desolated room with nothing but my own anguished mind!

No one spoke to me on Sasuke's orders!

Sakura feeds me through a little cat flap of my door.

By the end of two weeks, I thought I was going insane in my own tormented mind!

'Speak to me!' I flew at the doors, slamming my fist against them when a tray slipped in from the cat flap. 'Please! Talk to me! I begged you! Just once!' I shrieked in desperation.

I couldn't take it! I couldn't bare it! This silence!

My soul, my mind tortured over and over again as that memory of that gang rape and so many after kept replaying over and over again in my anguished mind! In my every nightmares! In my every sleeping and waking moments!

I was raped every night, over and over again till day break when those decadent men would go back to their oblivious families! Back to being a good husband and father!

'Let me go! Open this damn door!' I shrieked. Tears rolled as my heart ached in suffering.

No one answered me. No one spoke to me. They were careful to change my sheets and bring me fresh clothes when I was asleep. I saw no one but rapist one after the other!

Night after night I was broken over and over again! I wanted to die! But not having courage for it…

I tore at all the silken curtains of my bed; I flipped the mattress and threw it off the frame of the bed in my maddening rage! I screamed and shouted like a mad man in my suffering!

There wasn't even a damnable window for me to look out!

I shouted and cursed when a customer tried to hold me. I slapped one of them and earned myself a terrible beating!

'Let me out! Let me go! I don't want this! I can't do this!' I banged and kicked the door desperation and frustration whenever I heard footsteps walking pass my corridor.

I screamed. I begged to be released. I don't want this! I don't want to be a man's toy!

Soon they no longer send rapist to me.

I was unusable! I was going mad they say.

My brushed tresses were in tangled clumps again. My nightdress was crumbled and dirty.

In that damnable room, in that cursed place where my soul was broken over and over again; where I was raped over and over again, my mind tortured over and over again with my own wretched memory after weeks and weeks without so much as the comfort of a single soul, I didn't even believe that the cold icy world beyond my four walls even existed or that Sasuke, the beautiful demonic child was even real!

I huddled in a corner, my knees pressed close against my chest as I wept myself to sleep days after days till I could weep no more.

When finally the door did open; it was Sakura that came to me. The whore that had insulted me.

"Itachi…' She called my name.

She knelt down towards me and lifted her soft slender fingers to tuck my messy lock over the back of my ears. 'No one deserved to be treated this way' She soothed.

In that moment, my heart tore in all directions at the gentleness of her voice. I threw myself at her and bowed my head against her chest as she rocked me and stroke my tangled tresses. I wept.

'You are beautiful…customers do love you even if you could not service them properly' She said.

'I don't want this!' I sobbed. 'I cannot do it!'

'Itachi…' Her soft finger cupped my wet face, tilting me up to her. 'Your beauty is your strength… Sasuke adores you'

'He abandoned me!'

'No' Sakura corrected. 'He sends a women to pay for your damages to customers and your food here every day…he has not abandon you'

'Why!' I demanded.

I was shocked at her words. Why would Sasuke go to such length to torture me! Why would he go to such length to trap me in hell? I didn't understand anything!

'Does it matter? All you need know is that he is feared. He is powerful and loaded. And he adores you…so listen carefully… Use your beauty to entice him! Enthralled him! Take his heart so that he will never be able to leave you…and I swear to you…you will never suffer like this again' She rasped. 'And let me tell you something of me…I will rather betray the world, hurt them all, break every one of them who had ever come to adore me, love me, trust me…then have them hurt me even once…'

Those were perhaps the greatest words anyone had ever given me. One, who drove me all the way from the filthy ground up!

It doesn't matter that it was her anger and spite that Sasuke no longer visited her that had prod her to give me such a ruthless advice. She had lighted an inextinguishable fire deep in me.

I thought of what Sakura told me that night as I brushed my dark silken locks that cascade down my pastel back. I gaze at myself in the pearly mirror.

_Beauty of an angel _was what Sasuke depicted me…

I lowered the ornate comb on the dressing table. My soft fingers came to trace over the edge of my fair oval face, down the side of my vulnerable neck to my naked chest.

Beauty…

I have the power to make man desire me; I have the power to make them fall to their knees before me! To destroy them with their perverse sin! I have the power to get anything I wanted…

So why…am I suffering?

Because I do not fight? Because I accepted my fate of an abandon child?

I screamed in exploding fury! I took a bottle of whitish powder and hurled it against the mirror, smashing it.

Powder spilled and scattered through the air.

My jaws clenched tight as I watched my stunning features through the thousands of scattered pieces of pearly glasses sprawled all over the dresser and floor through mist of fragrant powder.

My eyes, ablaze in burning rage.

Powerful men, rich man…they love my androgynous appearance don't they?

I vowed then, that I will suffer no more…

I hardened my heart, and that night, I at last, locked away my worthless morality in the very back of my mind.

I will do anything to rise up! By any means necessary!

All those who adores me, lusted over me…I will take their hearts, and I will ripped them apart! I will make them suffer! I will suck them dry of their assets and I will leave them broken as how I have been left all those years!

Love…I had completely lost all faith in such an emotion by then.

I told myself… _There is no love….just lust and power… _

And I will start with Sasuke. The demon child who dotted me, tortures me!

What more potent power is there than the power from the very depths of hell? Satan's power! Oh how splendid it would be, to be feared and sheltered by such strength.

But first, I have to learn to serve a man. I have to learn to please them.

And so I did...

I learned niceties pleasure like how some man liked to have their nipple bitten and have nails dragged over their skin with just the right amount of pressure. There are more intimate tricks of course; I learned to kiss with passion, I learn to suck a man and to take them in. I learn to take a man's word and twist them about; I learned to play drinking games and to say witty comments.

For over twenty weeks I did all this, until the day Sasuke came back for me.

I was shock when I saw him enter my room. My heart drummed as every inch of my muscle tensed.

For all my fiery thoughts of empowering him with desire, I still feared him.

I shifted on the bed, my legs tugged to my side as he glides over to me.

'Itachi…oh…it's been long for you hasn't it…'

So it has…six months to be exact.

'Master' I called him through the thin scarlet curtains that surrounded the mattress.

His slender fingers brushed red silken fabric. 'Seems you are doing well' He whispered when he came in behind the curtains.

He was as lovely, and as beautiful as ever. A face that sucks my very breath from lungs.

He floated forward to me. I tumbled back against the bed; clumsily probing my torso up with my elbows as he crawled over me, trapping me between his arms on either side.

'Master…' I called softly, longingly. A trick I learned.

It's now or never. I must get him tonight! Or he may leave me again…

I lifted my arms to wrap over his neck. I felt him tensed, surprised.

'I've missed you so much! I think only of you! I want only you! ' I declared. Tugging him, I rolled him onto the bed, his arms spread on either side of him as if he was giving me full rein over his lithe body.

My inept, hurried fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, loosening them I pulled them apart to reveal the enchanted whiteness of his skin. And for all the coldness of his flesh, they were tenderly soft as that of a young boy.

I pushed this fact from my mind.

'Master…' I kneaded my long slender finger over his soft whitish chest.

'Itachi…' He called my name suddenly, shocking me.

I lifted my gaze towards his lovely face. 'Master? How do you like it?' I asked'

'Stop…' He said in a heart wrenching second. His tone was final, another command.

I was stunned. Is he too young for pleasure?

He pushed his torso up by his elbow as he pierced his burning gaze right at me. There was a sort of fiery emotion burning in them that I had never seen, but I couldn't understand it. As I am then… human…I couldn't read his expression at all.

'What do you think you are doing?' He growled.

'Trying to please you Master'

'Oh…and you know exactly how?' He challenged.

'I've learned tricks'

He snorted, a scornful smile traced over his rosy lips.

'Human tricks…' He sneered. 'You must have known by now that I am not human'

'Yes' I admitted. I wasn't foolish enough to even think I could play naivety with him. 'But are you so different from humans? Do you not have desires of the flesh too? Do you not feel pleasure?'

He gave out a ringing laughter at my words.

'Oh I do feel pleasure, I do have desires…but different from humans' He lifted his whitish fingers to gently cup my features, his thumb stroking over my cheek. 'Blood and sex are of the same to me. I will want you to bleed, I will want to tear your skin…I will want to rip your throat open and feed on you…will you let me?'

So shock I couldn't answer him. I wasn't prepared for such a satanic session!

Blood…Christ!

He laughs at my horror.

'Get off me'

He pushed me off him in a brutal motion, tumbling me onto the soft mattress.

'Humans' He snarled, his back to me.

I clenched my jaws at once at his word, as angry as I could be! I realized at that moment that he looked down on me…on everyone! The way he said it…that word, it was as if humans were filth to him.

I was enraged!

I was so loved my all the other man! Showered with gifts! Showered with anything I asked for! Adored more intensely than even their wives! How dare Sasuke look down upon me!

A demon he might be…but he is a mere child! I wanted him to submit to me no matter what!

'Then why are you here!' I shouted at him, sitting up. 'I am human! You know that! Why would you still come to see me? You must have a reason! You desire me don't you! Admit it!'

He burst into pearly laughter as he turned towards me in fluid grace. It was the sweetest laughter I had ever heard, as if the laughter of angels above.

'My my…you've grown in mere months in this brothel' He mocked. 'Before, you couldn't even look at me without wanting to piss yourself…and now you are challenging me'

'Master...' I dared myself to reach forth to curl my slender fingers over his wrist.

I have never touched him before on my own accord.

'Have you turned into a slut?' He was disgusted at my actions.

I was too, but I refuse to let myself think of it. I've relinquish myself weeks ago! Lick the feet of those disgusting man for this! I cannot go back!

'You are disgusting! Ugly!' He hissed.

'Only for you…'

I pushed myself to my knees on the soft mattress, wrapping my arms about his neck.

'All for you…Master…' I husked, biting his ear lobe teasingly, running my slender fingers over the wealth of his dark locks.

He made a sound like a hiss and at once I was slammed back against the mattress, trapped between his little arms on either side of me and him hovering over. My midnight tresses sprawled all over the mattress, curling over his slender fingers.

His eyes were fiery, almost burning a hole right through me.

My heart thumped as he leans forward. He was so close, so close I could see myself in the depths of his burning eyes.

'Master, unlike others, I accept you…Tell me…you desire me don't you…? I lifted my fingers to cup the stillness of his icy features.

His eyes narrowed. 'Naïve human! I can so easily kill you…snap your bones with an accidental clench of my hands…do you understand!'

'Yes…and you can fix it too' I trickled my mended fingers down the side of his sensitive neck to pressed against his whitish chest.

He burst into the most amazing laughter at my bravado. It was unusual to see him so amuse when I wasn't in any pain.

He rolled me over to straddle his little waist. My midnight curtains trickled, caressing over my arms, my pale vulnerable neck. His dark vicious gaze boring intensely into mine.

'Well then bitch...Don't waste my time...' Sasuke husked.

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted. Good bad? Love to know so i can improve. :) Happy Easter guys. :)<p> 


	4. Beauty in Death

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty in Death<strong>

I leaned down in practiced grace as I cupped his little features between the palms of my soft hands. My midnight locks trickled over my shoulders, caressing over the edge of his features. For all my bravado just a moment ago, my heart was pounding so hard I could literally feel it beating against my chest as fear twisted my guts.

I tried to smile, struggling to keep myself from trembling.

'I'll take good care of you master' I said, convincing myself more than him.

A mocking smile curled over his rosy lips, the tip of his fangs barely visible, as his arms came to lightly wrapped over my shaking form.

'I'm waiting…' He teased, guiding me closer.

I was so scared, I was so terrified then I felt numb.

I leaned forward pressing my shaking lips against his cold unyielding ones. I felt his fingers came to weave tenderly beneath the wealth of my satin locks as his lips, moved gently against mine, urging me.

I kissed him, my tongue slide between my lips to trace over the velvet softness of his lips.

'Master…' I husked, nipping slightly over his skin.

I kissed him with all the passion I knew, my fingers shifted restlessly to twist his rough spiky strands. I nibbled him here and there, running my lips against his darling ones. I did all the tricks i've learned of kissing.

He let me; he let me do as I pleased but not reacting in the slightest as if a statue.

I was getting desperate!

'Master…don't you like it?' I whined, cupping his lovely features as I pulled back slightly, sliding my slender fingers down his neck to press against the coldness of his chest.

I bend down to kiss the side of his neck, dragging my lips over his skin to his shoulder, I gave another kiss.

He did not answer me. And if anything, he looked disinterested, as if this was all very tiresome.

'Are you sensitive here then?' My fingers went to capture his soft nipples as I slide lower to take them between my teeth.

I sucked him and bit him getting nothing from him too. I tried to twirl my tongue about his soft pinking nubs when cold hands came to cup my features.

'I could wait till your jaws are tired to falling off, but I'm getting quite irritated now with all your saliva' He muttered, turning me to face him. 'As you are now...no matter what you do, I will not feel aroused'

I stilled, shock.

I was devastated!

No!

I've tried so hard! I did all those disgusting things for him! To please him!

'What do you mean as I am!' I snapped, unable to hold my emotions.

He chuckled at my desperation.

'Oh are you offended?' He taunted.

Offended? I was enraged! Enraged with myself!

What have I done all those things for?

I sat up from him at once.

'You say you feel pleasure! Is that a lie!' I demanded.

There must be a way to chain him to me! There must be a way to make him submit!

'No…'

'Then tell me! How do y-'

'Itachi…you are human' He said simply as if that explained everything. His fingers lifted up to cup my burning features tenderly. He was smiling now, but not in a mocking way.

I don't understand it. I have never seen a smile that isn't accompanied with mockery.

Did he pity me for my pathetic effort? Was I so pitiable that a hard cold sadist would pity me?

'Am I horrible?' I asked.

'Your kisses…your touches…everything… they are likened how a human would feel if their pet dog was to lick them' He said.

'So I am horrible! Like a dog's sloppy tongue!'

'I wouldn't know…We are not of the same…_species_…This is liken bestiality to me as if a human was having sex with their dog or an ape'

I did not believe him in the slightest! As angry as I could ever be, I refused to even consider his words!

He had visited brothels before! He must have done it with Sakura whom he once adored! He must be taunting me! Taunting my effort! Taunting all my sufferings! Everything!

'If you are here to mock me! Leave!' I spat.

I got off him.

'Itachi!' He growled; his hard fingers came to grab my upper arm in a pincher like grip, halting me.

'Do you want me now?' I asked arrogantly; so angry I forgot my fears or what creature I was speaking to.

'Don't you ever challenge me again…' He whispered in a lowly dangerous voice as he pushed himself to his knees, coming up to me. 'Oh my stubborn fiery cherub…' He husked.

I lowered my gaze in contempt as he gently pushed me down on to the bed, beneath him.

'Were you insulting me before?' I murmured.

He smiles at my willful words as he came to cover the length of my body with his, his little knees on either side of me. He hovers over me, gazing into my angry orbs with his brilliant ones.

'Not insulting…merely stating facts…' He lifted his fingers to cup my features, stroking the coldness of his thumb over my delicate cheek.

I wasn't backing down.

'Sakura…you did it with her didn't you? You visit brothels' I said mulishly.

He smirked, a spark of excitement flicker in the depths of his translucent orbs. It was faint but it was there.

'Shall I do to you what I do to all of them?' He asked slyly.

'Do it! You only mock me' I growled. I was beyond reasoning.

'Come then…' He chuckled as he pressed his darling lips against mine.

His lips was tougher than that of any man I had ever kissed, more demanding with a hint of rawness I had never felt. He traced his lips over mine, his fangs lengthened to prickle my skin to my horror and excitement as tingles of pleasure sizzled.

I gave a soft sigh as his fingers slide beneath the wealth of my locks. I moaned, opening my lips to him as he lifted my skull close to him.

'Itachi….' He husked, as he kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt. I moaned, my arms lifted to wrap over his little form.

Our lips pushed against the other, dragging over and tracing with fervent passion as if to explore every inch of it. His fangs sliced me now and then, sending tingling, blistering pleasure bursting, rocking, and tearing through my entire being!

I let out a startle cry, heat burning through my entire being as soft pain throbbed between my legs. I was getting wet with a sort of hot pained pleasure I had never felt.

'Master…' I whispered, swiping my fingers over his angelic features to grab his short rough locks.

I wanted his fangs again; I wanted them to cut me again, giving me that painful fiery pleasure again. It was so strange, yet so hot!

He gave it to me.

He lengthened his fangs and stabbed it down my lower lips.

At once, white hot heat rocked through me, a pleasure so intense and fiery it bordered to pain.

I cried out, my fingers twisted his spiky locks so hard I would have ripped it out of his skull if he was human. My lips burning in the heat of his assault.

More…I wanted more!

Tear me apart…I wanted more of his fangs!

I tried to move my lips so it would tear in maddening pleasure but he had already remove them, pulling back slightly.

I watch as the expression in his eyes change from cold to a sort of sensual possession, to a strange almost predatory gaze. Flames seemed to dance in the very depth of his eyes, like fire and he looked fiercely hungry and at once threatening, sending excitement tingling through my being.

It was thrilling, exhilarating…to be wanted with such intensity.

'I want it…' I pleaded.

'Hush…' His fingers came to touch my red bleeding lips as he leans closer.

'Give it to me…'

'Let's take off your clothes first…' He rasped.

I nodded, getting up hurriedly; I pulled my thin nightdress over my head and threw it onto the ground.

I was at last naked before him, my painful organ between my legs in its full shameful glory. He hadn't even touched it, but I was already so aroused I was ready to burst! So slick and wet it was getting uncomfortable.

'Move back…' He shifted me back so that I would be sat upright with my back pressed against the hard pole of the bed and my legs wide apart for him.

I shivered beneath his burning gaze as crawled over to brush his rosy lips against the heat of my cheek.

'Keep them apart…and your hands to the side, don't you dare try touching yourself' He growled against my ear, his fingers running down my inner thigh, making me shiver. Making my hard organ twitch as heat spread through me like a disease, pleasure twisting deep in my abdomen to maddening.

I moaned, as I felt his lips caress down the side of my sensitive neck.

God I wanted it! I wanted it! I wanted that painful pleasure like a drug!

'Master…I want it…bite me…' I pleaded to him

'Only if you are a good boy' He grabbed my hard organ, making me cry out, my toes curled.

'Oh master!' I gasped; my breath shallow as my fingers twisted the sheets beneath me.

'You like it don't you?' He stroked me.

I nodded, blistering mounting pleasure racking through me as I struggled to speak.

His tightness was driving me insane!

He pumped me and milked me as I gasped and moaned. My head shifted restlessly against the pole, as tight hot coil of pleasure twisted deep in the very depth of my burning abdomen.

I was drenched in hot fire, filled with aching needs!

'Haaa! Master!'

Sweat glistered over my burning torso, rolling down my inner thighs. Slick pearly beads of pre-cum oozed thickly from my organ, coating his slender fingers as he pleasures me cruelly.

He would stop if I close my aching legs in the slightest or buck in my fierce pleasure. He would wait till I calmed before starting up again.

He was driving me mad! I was in tears! I was in desperation! Soaked in sweat I was ready to cry! He was torturing me!

He pressed the flat of his thumb over my tip. Hot blinding pleasure arched through me, through my entire being, sizzling through my blood!

I screamed, bowing my head and bucked in such violent bliss and he stopped again.

'Master!' I cried in desperation.

My clenched abdomen ached, in fire! Fiery hot! I was ready to weep!

'You will only get what I give to you…don't move on your own!' He hissed.

'Bite me now! Please!' I begged him.

'Only if you are good'

'Please! Please Master! I cannot take it anymore!'

'Spoilt brat!'

With a growl that would surely have terrify me if I wasn't so caught up in throes of pleasure, he came to me, pressing his lips against my neck. I let my skull fell back.

Yes…yes!

Ahh…

I forgot his command and wrapped my arms about him, sliding my fingers deep into his spiky locks.

'Mast-'

My words were brought to a shuddering halt when I felt shocking pain stabbed through me and at once white hot lightning arched through me, sizzling, streaking through my blood so intensely I was on fire!

I cried out, throwing my head back in throes of blinding ecstasy as I clung on to him urgently, my fingers twisted his locks, holding him tight to my bleeding neck as I gasped and moaned shamelessly.

My eyes fluttered shut; my lips parted in shallow urgent gasped and moans. Every suck, every draw of blood was as if he was drawing blood from the very tip of my toes as he pumped me in perfect rhythm; sending waves of crashing pleasure slamming right through me as fired roared and sheered from the very depths of my tight abdomen!

I bucked hard against his tight hands, pleasure mounting driving me to insanity! The muscles of my inner thigh ached! My toes curled as I tore at his locks.

'Ummm…' He moaned in delight, drinking me.

'Ahh! Haa….Master…Master…!' I groaned for him in mounting bliss. Waves of sensation continue to rock me with every suck of his lips on my bleeding neck and pump of his hands on my desperate aching organ as I move with him.

Without warning he tore the side of my neck apart the same moment he jabbed his cold cruel thumb against my wet slit.

Fire! Pleasure! Agonizing pleasure roared and crashed into me! Fire rouse from the very depth of my abdomen, pained pleasure sizzled!

I clenched, my lower muscle clenched as if a violent explosion, my fingers almost ripping his locks from bloody roots, my heels dug the mattress, my entire body lifted as I cried out in ecstasy; coming forth, spilling my seeds brazenly on him and the sheets beneath.

I held onto him tightly for a time as he gently lowered me onto the mattress, laying a top my sweaty, sticky torso.

'Rest…' He muttered, shifting my skull to the side so that he could see the gaping wounds of my neck.

Strands of locks stuck messily to my sweaty features as I bath in the after pleasure. I was panting; I was hot and exhausted even as I bleed badly.

'Hush…' He bends down, and I felt his tongue licked my wound to heal them, sending shivers trickling through me.

I let out a soft sigh as his tender fingers came to cup my sweaty features, his thumb tracing over my sliced up lips. I was exhausted, sleepy…perhaps from the blood lost, perhaps from the incredible pleasure he gave me…I don't know.

He dragged my weak body to lay me against the brothel's mountain of pillows as he snuggled close to me, his hand wiping my blood off his cheeks and lips as if a messy child wiping chocolate stains off their face.

A smile curled over my lips at the innocence of his atrocious acts as I sank down against the softness of the mattress. I lift my hand to help him wipe them a little, and against my chest and warm under covers that I weakly pull over us, he lay with me till I sleep.

He came back for me often, but he was careful not to drain me too much, least I die.

But all the same, he would leave me gasping and sweaty, turning me into a screaming, moaning pile of mess with the skill of his hard hands and whitish fangs.

He was still a hard cold sadist, but in a much more pleasurable way.

He loves trying this and that on me, shoving various objects into me as he pleasures me till I was ready to weep. He wanted to see my desperate, aroused expression as he slowly pushed the object he fancies in and out of me slowly, watching me writhe and bucked, pressing, trying desperately to impale myself on it in mounting desperation even as I bleed sometimes and he would stopped suddenly when I was at the verge of bursting, not giving me the fullness of my pleasures.

He was cruel that way on some nights.

And on others, I was prod in humiliating positions, bound and whip as he sunk his delicious fangs into my skin making me cry out in throes of pained ecstasies as I came. I bleed more often than not, scream and came harder than I ever did with the other man whenever he allows me to.

He knew my body as if the back of his hand; and he is the only one, who neither penetrates me physically nor did he ever taken off his clothes or ever taken pleasure in my service.

I never service him. There is no point. He feels no pleasures with me…a _human_.

But all the same, he always came for me.

Oh how perfect it would be if things were left just the way it was?

I have enchanted my Master. I was feared and desired among powerful men, more so than ever now that it was known that the all mysterious powerful Sasuke fancies me.

Bath with jewels and clothes of the finest quality they all wanted my attention.

Everything was perfect!

But of course, nothing last.

I thought Sasuke was acting stranger than usual one night when he took me out for a walk about our town, littered with pretty little lights, and streets starting to cover with a thin blanket of white again.

Yes…winter was coming again.

He laced his fingers over mine, something he had never done!

I thought, perhaps he was remembering the time we met about this time last year that he was acting strange? Who would have known he would remember such pointless things?

Did he perhaps miss that foolish me? I don't know.

But whatever it is, I didn't like it. I tugged at his little arm catching his attention.

'Are you cold?' He asked.

I shook my head, taking him into my embrace, my fingers slip into the wealth of his lovely locks.

He wasn't surprise in the least. I've hugged him now and then on my accord and he was used to it.

'Don't you like me better now?' I asked softly.

Instead of rags, I was clad in the finest of trench coats and the finest of leather booths. I wore clothes of the latest fashion and long ebony pants that fashion decree. My once tangled locks were finely brushed, caressing down my back and shoulder.

Am I not a prettier doll now for him to taunt and play?

'Am I not lovelier than I was?' I asked.

Sasuke shifted back as he lifted his cold hard gaze at me as if I was mad.

'No…you are hideous…your beauty now is merely human' He said, pushing my arms away as he once again laced his slender fingers over mine.

'What do you mean? Do you want me to rip my clothes and crawl on my knees again for you? Is that what you like?' I asked.

I have meant it to be simple and candid; I just wanted to understand him, but I knew now it had sounded rude and challenging.

He didn't answer me, but simply walked on with me by his side.

He took me to the alley I used to beg and I saw corpse laying dead there, bloated about to burst. And close to it was another beggar, coughing, shivering and cowering from the cold. My heart twisted, ached as I watched yet another tearing apart rats to eat in another corner of the damnable alley.

'Master?'

'You wanted to know what I meant don't you?' He asked. 'Well here is your answer… look'

I did.

But I couldn't understand what I was supposed to look at.

'They are beautiful Itachi…all of them…' Sasuke said.

I thought then that it must be a devil thing to love despair.

All about me, all that I saw was sorrow, anguish, misery and hopelessness that tore terribly at my heart.

I wanted so badly then to look away, to just walk off! I never wanted to remember such a place! Never wanted to remember that even as I rose, there are others who did not!

I see no beauty in their anguished face!

'Beauty…' He said softly, turning to regard me. 'Beauty to me isn't in the exterior…but rather, what is inside'

I stilled, my heart clenched and ached, at the simplicity of his words. That was perhaps the most selfless, most innocent words he had ever spoken to me that brought me shame.

His depiction of me…_Beauty of an angel_… I understood it at last what he meant, and why he had ever only called me _hideous_ after his long absent from me.

'Itachi…I tell you this, all your worldly possessions that you so adore, that brothel you love so much, Sakura who you have come to care for, those men who showered you with gifts…even your human beauty…they will all perish by end of this winter' he said.

Just like the many times before, I couldn't understand what he meant.

'Is Sakura alright?' I asked instead.

I love her. She was kind to me now that I brought more men to the brothel. She was sweet, and tender. A woman I would gladly give up my life to protect. She was good in bed too, wild and fiery. She could ride me till I pass out and suck me as if I was the sweetest of nectar.

Suddenly bony fingers flew to grab my wrist hard as if something out of a horror movie.

I let out a startle yelp, stumbling back as I yanked my painful wrist from the tight grip.

'Sir…help me…help me please…' A sickly reeking man begged to me. His locks were tangled, his clothes were filthy rags.

I was shocked at his boldness. I wanted him to go away! I reach at once into my pocket for whatever was in there and shove it into his trembling fingers.

'Take it' I said, backing away fast.

I almost disgracefully scream _don't touch me_!

And more than ever before, I understood the size of my change on the inside. I felt shame…but I ignored it, hardening my heart. I will not suffer like them again!

Sasuke motioned for me to go.

I did. I went after him and out that damnable place. I never went back again!

'What do you want to eat?' He asked me simply.

'Something sweet' I told him.

I never bother asking what he would suggest, because he would suggest nothing. I've noticed it long ago that Sasuke never touch human food. And whenever he brought me out, he would dine on empty plates and sip on empty glass while lavishing me with all the food there is.

I've also noticed for a time now that he had been extremely kind to me. But the way he looked at me, it was always a gaze filled with despair and pain, as if I would disappear soon.

'Master? Is something the matter?' I asked, biting my dango as we trod along a gorgeous path in the nearby park.

He turned to regard me.

Snows like little soft powders fell and swirled in the gentleness of wind as we slowly walked through the empty space. Leafless trees framed the empty path we walked, and every now and then we would pass an empty bench or an ornate gazebo.

'Why do you ask?' Sasuke asked.

'You've been…kind to me' I said. I knew I sounded ungrateful, but there simply wasn't another way to put it.

'So I have…' He admitted. 'Do you wish to know why?'

'If you would tell me…'

'Because you are about to die hideously and painfully as your flesh rots beneath your decaying skin, slowly torturing you' He said simply.

I stilled, my every muscle tense at the simplicity of his dark words.

'What do you mean?' I demanded. Adrenaline roared in my veins, my guts twisted and lurched.

He gave out a soft pearly chuckle at my urgent tone. He still took pleasure in my terror and pain.

'Why do you fear it? All humans die sooner or later' He laughs.

Looking back at this instant, I still despised Sasuke for his simply uncaring attitude. I detested him not because he frightened me, but because he told me with great delight that Sakura would most probably die before me and in perhaps more horrific way than I would.

'You lie!' I shouted at him in my rage. 'So unless you are planning to kill us you cannot know that we are dying!'

I was convincing myself more than anyone. I cannot bear the thought of a dying Sakura! She who was so young and beautiful, strong and willful, she simply cannot die anytime soon!

Sasuke laughs at my childish words and ran off a little ahead of me.

He turned about in the snow, round and round, his arms spread on either side of him as if the crucifix of Christ; his little features tilted up to the wide wondrous sky. Tender powder fell, caressing over his icy face as he laughs with glee at my anger and denial.

He started singing in a language I have never heard before, a song that sounded so sorrowful and painful it rips at my heart. I may not understand a word he sang…but the tone and rhythm of it were absolutely depressing and poignant.

But yet, he sang it as if it was a symphony full of happiness and joy.

I sat down on a nearby bench and waited for him to stop in his mad dance. He was a beautiful dancer mind you, like those little twirling doll in a music box.

He skipped over to me in liquid grace, like a little doe when he has had enough.

'Why do you take death so badly? Do you not see its beauty?' He came to plop down beside me, his little legs outstretch. "In death…rosy lips can speak no lies, no deceit…skin white and cold like the most beautiful of marble. And if you bury them in ice, there, cast in a translucent coffin of crystal…they will sleep as if an angel, waiting faithfully, loyally for you for all eternity. Isn't death beautiful?'

'Are you going to kill us?' I asked deadpan.

'No'

'Then why are we going to die?'

He hummed for a while, loving my anticipation before he spoke.

'Living in that abandon cathedral across town…we've noticed some things' He said

'We?'

'There are others like me'

I nodded. How it is that I never thought that Sasuke wasn't the only demon running about before then was incredible.

'Are they going to kill us?' I asked again.

'None would touch you because you are mine to kill…but that isn't why you are going to die' He said.

'Then why?'

'You wait and see…this damn city is finish…' That was all he would say.

Oh, make no mistake that that isn't an advice or hint for me to leave town; he was simply stating facts. Knowing Sasuke then and now, he would rather I was a rotting corpse in his arms than to have me live without him.

Sasuke spoke the truth that night.

The city was on its way to collapse by mid winter. There was nothing anyone could do but flee if that wasn't already too late. It was horrible…" Itachi whispered.

He was silent for a moment as he gazed emptily at the whiteness of hospital wall in front of him. His expression unreadable as ever; as if he had suddenly put on a façade of calmness intending to betray noting.

"What happen?" Kakashi asked softly.

"It is written far more detail in history but I will give you a vague picture of the hell I saw…rotting corpse, rotting flesh…the stench of death was everywhere…so overpowering it was sickening to the point that some breathe through their gasping lips when they stepped out the door in an attempt not to hurl at the stink"

"..."

"It was the black plague…"

"…"

"Thousands died in a day, all dumped and buried in a massive hole and while that pit was being filled with soil, new pit were dug for more death to come…Fire roared, black smoke cloud the sky, as they burned the rotting corpse to thousands of homeless, as they burn rats and crows, black cats even, believing that they were the cause of disaster…

They were only a step away from a full blown witch-hunt which would surely have been devastating for Sasuke.

Everyone knows of Sasuke's abnormalities…the fact that he had remained a child, growing at such a painfully slow and unnatural rate, since he first appeared in that city almost fifty years before. In truth, no one ever spoke a thing of it, believing he was a sort of deity or such.

It was a true miracle that they did not hunt him down and crucify him amid their fear and desperation for something or someone to blame.

But just as Sasuke said…the weak was the first to go. The beggars, the poor, the old, the children…they were the first to go but none was spare.

The corpse of homeless men bloated and rot on the streets, in the back alley. Flies were everywhere, maggot crawling from decaying flesh.

No one came to the brothel anymore. Many of us died while others tried to flee, carrying death in their blood.

It was total chaos!

It started with painful boils growing on our skin, armpit and groin. It was the same with Sakura and the rest. One after the other die agonizingly as our flesh rots beneath our ugly skin; hideous infection rot a hole right through some of our flesh.

I did not know what Sasuke did to me. Perhaps it was something he did when he mended my broken fingers but I was among the last to survive in that cursed place.

In those last chaotic days, Sakura was bed ridden and in so much pain she could barely speak.

I stayed by her side, holding onto her hand. I tried to feed her, I speak to her…

I couldn't let her go. I couldn't bear to leave her! I couldn't bear to watch her die even when I myself am dying! She was sweaty and panting, her features pale and dead.

'Leave me…' She begged me.

Her once vibrant voice so soft and shattered my heart broke. I wept, I shook my head.

'I love you…' I said softly.

A gentle smile spread over her pained expression as tears welled in the depths of her pale emerald eyes.

'Oh Itachi…' She lifted her free fingers to cup my wet features, littered in painful angry boils. 'I love you too, my sweet gentle one' She said.

I gasped, pressure rose in my chest as my lungs tightened to fits of bursting. My heart ached as I watched her continue to suffer in torment. She rolled to her sore back, heaving as sweat glistered her temple.

She was dying fast.

I cannot accept it! I cannot seat and watch her die!

I stood at once from her bed and grabbed my hooded cloak. She turned to me, a gentle smile grace her cracked lips.

'I'm coming back' I said.

She simply nodded in understanding. I knew she did not believe me as I raced out that brothel.

I put on the cloak to hide the boil and painful pus that mar my arms; I tried to hide my black decaying fingers beneath the long sleeves even as I put the hood to hide my rotting face that ached even more against the brutal caress of icy wind.

I need to find Sasuke in that abandon cathedral he told me of.

I must find him! He could fix my bone as if by magic! Surely he could heal her! Those were my only thoughts.

It was far but I have to get there. I went by foot because there were no carriages around that would even let me within thirty feet of them. No one would help me find that damnable place even!

It was dusk before I finally got there.

Covered in sweat, my muscles were screaming at me in pain, the sole of my foot ached as boils break and pus oozed. I coughed up blood and my chest hurts so badly I could barely breathe! It was as if my chest were on fire!

My head was spinning and my body burning in fever. I was in a terrible shape!

'Master!' I shouted as I stumbled into the abandon cathedral.

Rows of broken moldy pews sprawled over the entire hall. The colored tinted windows were broken, the alter of stone cracked and the stony marble ground over grown with tangling greens and walls covered in twining vines. Only the Holy crucifix of Christ stood magnificently at the altar in its full glory untouched my slithering roots.

It hardly looked as if anyone stayed there, but Sasuke was not human.

'Master!' I cried with all that I am.

My voice echoed. There was no answer, not a single sound when suddenly I felt a hand lid over my shoulder.

I yelp in shock, turning around so fast I almost fell. My eyes wide at the lovely sight before me.

It wasn't Sasuke…but I could tell he was the same _kind_ as Sasuke.

Clad in simple leather boots, pants and trench coat that hung loosely off his shoulders, revealing the whiteness of his toned torso, he was stunning.

His features were delicate and sharp; his eyes, fierce and fiery as if a slow glowing amber. Like a hawk…a wolf, it was as if he could see right through my soul. With locks darker than the darkest night flowing down his back to his waist, falling over his shoulder, trickling over a side of his angelic features, it so contrasted the whiteness of his marble skin. He had Slavic high cheekbones, rosy lips and above all, a highly androgynous look that could send any men salivating with need.

I knew only later that he was called Madara.

A trickster! A brat! A ladies man! A passionate lover! A knight in shining armor at rare times…Highly unpredictable and impulsive. A man you would surely grow to love in time, but infuriatingly annoying!

'Who might this master be?' He asked. His voice much darker and sensual than Sasuke's ever was.

I stuttered; fear rising in me as my mind raced.

'Sa-suke…' I stammered.

A sinister smile spread over his rosy lips, sending chills inching down my spine. He looked as if he was about to say something but changed his mind when a familiar voice resounded through the dusty place.

'Itachi? Why are you here?'

It was Sasuke.

I turned to see him perched high up on the titan crown of thorns above.

'Master!' I rushed to him as he leaps down from such height that would surely break a human's leg with liquid grace, landing with nothing more than a soft thud of his boots.

'Master!' I threw myself to his feet; my rotting fingers went to grab his frilly shirt young boys wore then. 'Master please! Save her! Sakura is dying!' I wept, burying my features against his abdomen.

He was surprised to say the least as his slender fingers came to push my hood off, so he could see my rotting skin.

'You are dying too…why do you only ask for her life?' He asked coldly, his slender fingers came to tilt my rotting features up to him.

I saw no sympathy in his cold brutal expression; I saw no mercy, no compassion in the slightest. He didn't care at all who was dying. I don't think he even cared that I was dying before him!

'Ple-ase…save her…I love her…' I begged.

'No' was his absolute reply.

'Why!' I screamed, clutching tighter onto him. 'Is there no mercy in you! Is there no human emotion in you!'

'Why would I save her when I would not even save you?' He asked.

I was shocked at his heartless words. I had wanted to say _do it for me who you so loved_. But I couldn't anymore…

'Get off me! You are acting like a fool!' He hissed, shoving me away from him.

I stumbled onto the ground, watching him glide towards the wide open door. Pressure tore my chest, my heart shattered as tears dripped.

After being played like a toy by him, had i never gain even an ounce of his heart?

'Have you never loved me even once…?' I let out a last desperate plea.

He halted for a moment and turned back at me with a roll of his heels. His expression was softer now, gentler than it had ever been.

'Itachi…don't cry for this...Don't…' He said gently. 'It is death that makes every living moment beautiful, it is death that gives meaning to all…don't fear it like those foolish humans…' He smiled a wretched smile, as he turned for the shadows of night.

Tears rolled, my chest ached! How could death be beautiful? There is nothing in death! Sasuke mocks me even in death!

I was angry and hurt! I detested him! I loathed him then with every inch of my soul!

Madara whom had been watching it all glides to me, smiling mockingly at my anguish.

'If your Master would not save your women…you could do it yourself' Madara said.

'Don't mock me…' I murmured. I haven't the energy to deal with another demon.

'Oh but you can…for a price'

He had my attention. I lifted my wet gaze to him.

I would give anything to save Sakura! The women who gave me the strength to rise! I owed so much to her that not even the size of my love could ever compare!

'I will pay any price! I will give my life! My soul! Anything!' I said.

He smirked at my reply, sweeping down to his knees before me in liquid grace he hauled me into his steel embrace; pressing my painful back against the hardness of his cold chest as he tilts my head to the side, revealing my vulnerable neck.

'Anything…?' He whispered against my ears, as his hard slender fingers came about to grab my jaw at an angle.

'Are you going to kill me?' I asked.

I wouldn't even care if that was the price he asked. I was dying anyway.

He gave out a low chuckle.

'Oh no dear one…the price is to eternally take death from you…' He stroke his lips over my neck, making me shiver. 'Though you will walk above humans…you shall crawl beneath us like slaves…do you accept this?' I felt his fangs prickled my skin, and the hotness of his breath brushing me.

I barely understood the magnitude of his words, but I did not care. Every second wasted was a second Sakura was closer to her grave!

'And how does this save her?' I asked.

'My blood will run in your veins…if you give it to her, she will live'

'Then I agree…' I let my hot burning lids flutter shut as my right arm raise to cradle Madara's skull close to the side of my neck; my fingers slipped beneath the wealth of his dark locks, gripping them. 'Do it…' I whispered.

I felt his grip tightened over me, my heart jolted as i still myself for whatever he wished to do with me.

'Remember your own words…remember it well, as you suffer and weep for all eternity in your prison of endless nights…' He husked.

I felt the moment fangs pierced into my skin. At once, white blinding pain burst and sheered through every inch of me like molten lava!

My fingers tightened, my jaws clamp tight as I resisted the rising overwhelming urge to scream in agony!

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted. Hope this chapter is enjoyable...:)<p> 


	5. Striding into Darkness

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Striding into Darkness<strong>

Pain spread from my wound where Madara had bitten me down to my entire body.

I let out a strangled yelped when he suckled, my fingers tight in his locks. I don't remember much of what happened but I knew the pain was brief. Within seconds, my feverish body was weak to paralysis, my fingers in his tresses let loose, falling down my side as my entire body slumped against him.

He held me firmly, his arms of iron as he brought me close to him. My head fell back, energy seeping away from my body.

I knew I was dying from the massive blood lost, but strangely I felt no fear. I vaguely felt him withdraw his fangs from my numbed neck as he shifted me a little to cradle my skull close to his chest.

I lay there helpless, weak…exhausted and sleepy. My lids weighing a ton, lulling me into sweet oblivion.

'Stay with me…' I heard Madara's voice. 'Don't close your eyes…or you will die' he said seriously.

I haven't the energy to speak, I haven't the energy to even move but Madara didn't seem to care. I watched two bloody fangs lengthened once again from beneath Madara's lips as he bit himself on his other wrist.

Blood rolled down the underside of his pale arms as if strings of bright scarlet against whitish canvas, staining his coat, dripping down upon my robes.

'Drink' He urged, pressing his bleeding wrist against my parted lips, tilting my head back.

I did. I sucked against his bleeding wound. His blood…was unlike anything I had ever tasted.

I was the strangest experience i had ever felt. I don't know how i should say it...

His blood was sweeter than honey, as if nectar; and it melted down my throat, melted in my very mouth. It was as if I was suckling and drinking from the fountain of life. And it was all very…intimate too.

All about me, my vision, it all began to change. I saw things more vividly than I had ever, the darkness of the place soon brightened and everything in it. I started hearing soft thumps of drums that beat in slow rhythm.

'Shhh… Slowly…slowly…' Madara soothed.

Louder and louder the beat of drum became as I drank. Louder and louder till it filled my ears! My head! My very soul! So loud I thought my ear drum would surely burst as it thumped in rhythm with the pulse of Madara's veins against my lips!

I realize suddenly that it was his heart. I could hear his heart…and then mine, beating in perfect rhythm as his! It was as if he was guiding every beat of my heart.

'Enough…' Madara rasped, pulling his bleeding wrist away.

In a motion, he swept me up in his arms as if I was a bride and rose to his feet. I wanted to speak, but I could neither move my lips, nor a single muscle of my body.

Why couldn't I move?

_I need to get to Sakura if he had already changed me_ was all I thought.

'Come…you will be my little surprise to Sasuke' He said.

He took me to the place where they lay, hidden from the burning sun of dawn. He carried me down flights of spiraling stony stairs that lead beneath that abandon cathedral as if I weigh nothing to him.

I wanted to demand when I could go to Sakura but I could not even speak!

He noticed my distress and let out a soft pearly laughter at my urgency.

'You will need to learn patience. Your deceased muscles and organs, tissues and all had not been fully reborn yet' He smiled.

I wanted to scream at him the Sakura doesn't have time!

'It is only my cursed blood that beats your heart…and imprisoned your soul in this lifeless corpse…if I die, so do you' He said. 'We vampires, are the decedents of fallen angels…our linage cursed by God who imprisoned us in darkness and anguish as punishment for the sins of our forefathers'

He took me into a little stony chamber lined with numerous stone coffins.

There were human skulls, hundreds, thousands of them, bleach to whiteness pressed in earth above us. Skulls pressed into earth, strengthened by mortals so that they would form the low ceiling above us like white shells from the sea. Their thousands of black holes for socket gazed at me, gazing at the entire room as if they were watching from above.

There was no window in that cursed place, only an iron door where we had entered.

'As of now, you are a child forsaken my God…A child not deserving His gracious gift to ever return to him…You will burn in a sea of sulphur with us on judgment day…' Madara whispered; holding me up with one arm his free fingers reach over to lid over a stony coffin.

With ease he slips the lid craft in heavy stone off the ornate coffin to the ground. The inside was cushioned and lined in satin of royal purple.

'And here, you will lie with Sasuke till the end of times'

He lowered me down into the crib and I saw a shadow of pain flashed across his angelic features, clutching my heart.

'Sleep now…' He slid the lid back into place above me, casting me into darkness.

I could hear the beat of my heart, I could hear the thud of his footsteps and the creak of iron doors as Madara shuts it. There was nothing I could do as I gaze into the blackness in front of me; as I felt drowsiness coming onto me.

_Sakura_…

I thought of her, as I slip into the deepest slumber I had ever felt.

It was as if I was on heavy anesthetic in a surgery. I tell you this now, even till this day, I found such deep sleep disturbing and frightening. If someone was to burn my coffin in my sleep, I would simply go up in flames, screaming in agony in my mind but not being able to wake or move a muscle.

When I woke the next night, I was changed. And Sasuke was beyond furious. The first thing I heard was Sasuke's shouting.

I pushed myself up from our narrow crib.

Sasuke was hissing and shrieking at Madara in a language I could not understand while Madara remained ideally indifferent; climbing out of his stony coffin beside ours. The words sounded ancient and it sounded downright furious!

Madara spoke something and at once, Sasuke slapped him hard, slicing flesh from Madara's lovely features.

I stilled, shocked.

Blood rolled as Madara merely let out a pearly laughter design to irritate.

I have never seen Sasuke so livid before. His honey hazel orbs were burning scarlet, his lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl and his fangs lengthened threateningly to its full extend. His feature was contorted in pure fury I would not be surprise if he rips Madara's throat apart like how he did to that vagabond.

That aside, now that I could move, I need to get to Sakura. I was still stiff but I could move!

I climb out of the crib and at once, Sasuke was before me.

He hissed as if a feral cat, his gaze narrowed threateningly at me.

I opened my lips to speak but he slapped me before I could say a word. The blow was explosive, his nails sliced my skin and I felt dampness roll. I was bleeding but only for a moment, before my skin was knitting itself back.

I noticed then that my fingers were smooth and white, no longer covered in pus and boils.

'Why! Why would you choose this for her!' Sasuke bellowed. 'What would you curse yourself! Why would anyone so foolishly choose this condemned existence!'

His voice ranged in my ears. I was speechless at his anger; I was shock at his outburst.

He was so angry at me that I saw tears glistered in his burning gaze as he glared at me with all the fury he possesses.

'I…I need to go now…' I rasped stupidly. That was all I could think of.

He sneered at me.

'Too late, they already threw her in the pits…she is dead' He hissed coldly and brutally.

I stilled, my muscles clenched in shock as my mind tried to process his words. For a moment I could not believe my ears. I was all but destroyed when Sasuke told me of Sakura's faith!

And then, something rose in me…a cry, an all consuming cry that came from the very core of my anguished being that rose against my constricted throat.

'No! You lie!' I screamed at him; and in maddening desperation I darted towards the iron door and out before he could say another word!

I ran through the night in an impossible speed as everything around me suddenly seemed fragile against my unnatural strength. I did not want to think what I must looked to those human that were already frightened out of their wits as I move with such speed that was unnatural.

I did not want to believe Sasuke! He was only mocking me! Sakura cannot die! I thought furiously.

The brothel was pitch-black when I entered. Sakura was not in her room. She was gone. The brothel is finish...

I slump down to my knees against the ground and felt something died in me. Tears burnt at the back of my socket as pressure rose in my chest.

Sakura…my love, she died alone in that damnable place! She died suffering alone…

I should never have left her. I should never have gone out! I should have been there holding her till her very last breath! Dying with her…

Tears rolled, I covered my face with my whitish hand that was unnatural and wept by her bed.

My spirit broke, my heart broke! I wanted to die!

'Is it worth it?' A soft voice whispered.

It was Sasuke.

'You will live till the end of times mourning her death…and even in your death, you can never be with her…you burn with us…' Sasuke rasped, as he shifted to kneel by me. 'This is your punishment for accepting a blood that angers Him…'

He wrapped his arms around my trembling form, pulling me close to his chest.

I wept, my fingers clutching his frilly shirt as I wept in abandon. I let myself go that night. He didn't say word after, simply stroked my velvet locks as I cried.

I don't know how long I was there and it didn't matter.

I hated Sasuke then…I hated him with every inch of my being!

With every pearly tear that dripped though I clutch onto him, I loathed him!

The only reason I held onto him that night and many more nights to come was because I needed comfort…I needed it with a desperation that I would have held onto anyone! Anything! That would be willing to hold me…

I blame Sasuke for everything! I blame him for Sakura's death! Till the end of times I blame him for what I became!

It was he who gave me hope that Sakura could be save! If he hadn't said he wouldn't save her, I would not have become what I am! A condemn creature!

Even if he had not been the one to change me…it was his fault that I was imprisoned in this cursed form! In this damnable place!

He took me back to meet his small but powerful coven of purebloods that night. I felt dead, numb as he introduced them.

I learned that Hiashirama was the leader of the coven, Madara, the bastard, was his lover. The others I couldn't be bothered to learn their names then. I was too numb to care.

And so, begin my cursed life of immortality as I craved with every waking moment for death.

I lived as if I was dead. I have no wants…No desires, no dreams. I stayed away from the coven as much as I could. I do not interact with them; simply lying in the coffin I shared with Sasuke or wondered the night aimlessly as if a drunkard man.

I weep against Sasuke when he lay with me, where he would stroke me and comfort me. He seems gentler now that our strength was not so different that he could snuff me out with an accidental clench of his fingers.

Even if I loathed him, even if I blame him for everything, I cannot deny the fact that he had always been gentle; but so vast is the strength between humans and vampires, that when he touches me then, it was as if he was brutish.

I learned this fact the hard way.

As I was walking down the empty streets of Konoha in a blind sort of walk that humans do when they are drunk, four nights after Sakura's death I saw a weeping homeless child by the street.

He was covered in boils, his little fingers black. He was dying…

He reached for me begging for help.

I felt dead, I felt empty…my heart ached as he cried to me, asking for mere pennies.

I have nothing.

I wanted to comfort him; I wanted to tell him its okay… Everything would be fine.

I don't know what I thought; perhaps I thought it would ease my anguish as I eased his. I held him, not knowing my strength and I killed him in my embrace.

I didn't mean it! I really didn't! I didn't notice he was suffocating in my arms!

I howled in horror at myself when I noticed he was dead.

His ribs crushed and broken against me! His spine was snapped in two where I had held him!

I could not think!

I could not function as I sat there by the alley clutching the cold dead corpse of a boy in my arms, singing to him a soft lullaby with my new voice that resonated as if the harps of angels above. It was dark and deep, mysterious even to the mortal ears.

Sasuke found me and took me back. Needing to literally pry the body from my stubborn arms before I would let go.

'You cry baby…what is there to weep? Do you not know what you are yet?' He teased heartlessly as we lay on our sides, facing each other in our crib.

My features wet and streak with tears. I do not expect Sasuke to understand me. After all, he was born to kill. I must have looked as ridiculous as a human weeping over the death of the chicken on their dining plates.

He loosened the buttons about his neck, to reveal his pastel skin to me.

I shifted forward, my new fangs lengthened as I instinctively brush my lips against the pulse of his neck; my arms shifted to wrap over Sasuke's lithe form, pulling him close to me.

'Drink up' He urged, slipping his fingers against the back of my velvet locks.

I did. I let new instinct take over and pierce my fangs into his skin.

He moaned and groaned, tilting his skull back as I suckled urgently as if a babe against a mother's breast.

Ummm… Blood…

It was heaven. Sweeter than honey, creamier than milk…

Every gulp, every drop soothed my aching heart giving me peace that I so craved; giving me oblivion, that I ached. Blood was my new best friend now. In blood I felt comfort, I felt tranquility…I felt momentary serenity from my anguished mind whenever I drink.

I could not have been more grateful that Sasuke was willingly feeding me. I was clearly incapable of killing anyone at that time.

I wondered the city for many nights. Like a blind man, I walked aimlessly. I wondered close to the abandon red-light district, and on some nights, I would even return to the empty brothel and lay on her bed.

I ignore my heightened senses. I refuse to see the new world and the beauty in it. I refuse to live…refuse to move on, holding desperately onto the past that I could never return to.

I would have continued that way for much longer if Sasuke hadn't once again upset me.

Hmp…Funny isn't it that it was always Sasuke who spark life in me? Funny isn't it that it is only in vengeance and anger that I live? That I feel alive…? Perhaps I was destined to be a condemn creature after all.

It wasn't even a month after I was turned that Sasuke found another human toy. He had lost all interest in me now that I am what I am.

A living dead.

I saw them one cold night as I was wondering about.

It was a human boy, a noble at the verge of bankruptcy. The boy was cheerful, with short tufts of spiky blond locks and eyes of clear azure, he was all over Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke had an arm about Naruto's waist as he leaned over to whisper sweet nothing against the boy's ear making him laugh and blush.

At that moment, I felt anger boiled in me. I felt all my rage coming at me in torrent!

All my anger at him for his trickery! All my hatred for him that he had not saved Sakura when he could! All my revulsion at him that he did not even care for her! My fury at him that after everything, after cursing me…he would just move on and abandon me as if I was nothing! It all came to me at once!

I cannot tolerate it!

So now that he had ruined me completely, I am of no use is that it? So now, after destroying me, torturing me…he didn't want me anymore?

After everything! After everything he had put me through! He didn't want me anymore!

I saw red!

I was so angry, I would have darted across the length of that street and rip the boy's throat apart if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke saw me.

Our eyes met for a moment before he turned back to regard his new toy, ushering Naruto in a different direction.

And for the first time since Sakura's death, I felt…alive; burning in rage and vengeance. I felt more alive than I had ever!

Sakura's words rang at the back of my mind as anger roared like a beast in all consuming flames.

_ 'And let me tell you something of me…I will rather betray the world, hurt them all, break every one of them who had ever come to adore me, love me, trust me…then have them hurt me even once…'_

I clenched my jaws, my hard fingers curled; stabbing into the palms of my hand as I stood there on the street, so still, I looked more dead than alive as I watched them till they disappear down another street.

Hadn't I vowed that night that I will suffer no more? That I will use any means necessary to rise up above all? To ensnare that demon child to me? To do my biddings before finally crushing him?

So what am I doing now? Why do I let Sasuke push me about? Mock me? Hurt me!

Burning in anger, and retaliation, I returned to the cathedral to find Madara draining a woman in front of the crucifix of Christ.

She was at the verge of death when I arrived. Pale and limp in Madara's iron grip as he cradled her, suckling against her delicate neck. Clad in pearls and the finest of emerald gowns, she was no doubt a noble woman.

'Why do you wish to tempt God to strike you down?' I asked softly.

Madara lifted his features up to regard me, his lips dyed in glistering red.

'You finally spoke' He said.

He laid her down and rose to his feet in liquid poise; coming over. Our eyes met, and he let out a soft chuckle.

'At last, I see the fire in your eyes has returned' He said; lifting his icy fingers to cup my whitish features, enhanced by the power of his blood in me, his thumb tracing tenderly over the edge of my sharp almond eyes.

'I do not know what you are talking about...i have always been this way'

'There is a different fire in you this time…an inextinguishable fire…more sinister than I had ever seen in any immortal child' He smirked. 'Ah…did you know…humans by nature are more violent and ruthless than us demons? That is why humans need laws and religions…to restrain the sinful, rebellious and filthy nature you are all born with, least slaughtering one another to extinction even'

'Is that so?' I asked quietly, gently brushed his fingers away, containing the mounting anger that was threatening to rise at his pompous words.

In my madness at everything, I figure that vampires are no different from all those mortal men that lusted over me. Vampires may be more brilliant, cunning…and perhaps possesses morality akin to mine…which is none; but the rule of the game has no change in the slightest.

There is no love…just lust and power.

Things had just become more challenging, that is all.

'So I am hideous…' I said softly, lowering my gaze as if I was deeply troubled and hurt. Something I learn in the brothel to pull men's heart.

'Itachi? What's the matter?'

'Madara-sama…My lord…even you call me filthy…No wonder I am loathed…I am unsightly…' I whispered dejectedly.

'What do you mean? You are beautiful. I made you beautiful!' He sounded offended as I expect he would.

I've noticed that creatures like Sasuke are narcissist; every one of them!

'I…I don't know how to say it…but Sasuke…' I paused, keeping the suspense going; waiting for him to urge me on.

I bow my skull gently against his chest letting his arms come to wrap about me.

Men…human or not, they are all the same. And if I could seduce all those men, surely I could seduce Madara too. Having him by me is good. He is powerful… a demon of a higher rank than Sasuke in the coven.

'What of Sasuke?' He urged.

'Sasuke…he does not desire me…I feel so lonely…' I pressed my fingers against the icy hardness of his clothed chest. 'I don't know what to do…'

Madara smiled at me, glint of interest flicker in the depths of his eyes.

'Come…I will dress you beautifully, Sasuke would surely want you' He took me by my hand into a little room behind the cathedral.

I slip my clothes off seductively when he brought me new ones. I purposefully bear myself naked before him; my midnight tresses fell about by flawless skin, so contrasting the satin whiteness of it.

There was a full length mirror in that room, and I saw for the first time my new form.

I was unnaturally fair, my skin smooth; my eyes were translucent and fierce as if burning flames in a skull. My midnight tresses that trickled over my shoulder and the small of my back were darker than night, so contrasting the velvet fairness of my skin. My lips were rosy and my lashes thick and dark, almost as if I powdered them in dark shades, giving myself an almost arrogant, mysterious, phantom like beauty.

So enthralled by this foreign creature in the mirror I noticed nothing else until Madara slip the sleeves of my new ebony kimono against my lean arm.

'You are beautiful…' He whispered; lightly brushing my features with the back of his slender fingers.

I turned to regard him, more confident than ever of my charms, as he tugged my kimono in place, adjusting my scarlet obi. I felt bold and defiant and very independent that I had a demon dressing me, a demon more powerful than Sasuke servicing me.

_ I could have anyone_ I thought haughtily in my rebellion.

'There…' He muttered.

I slip the kimono slightly off my shoulder and let them hung loosely.

'Thank you' I reached down to take his fingers in mine, bringing them to my lips, I kissed the back of his whitish hand. 'Are you sure there is no way I could thank you?' I asked softly. My breath brushed lightly against his skin.

A sinister smirk spread over his rosy lips. 'Oh Itachi…you've thanked me enough'

'What do you mean?'

'You don't have to know. But I will not touch you before your Master have the first taste'

'Then I shall thank you another night' I promised.

I will not push him; desperation is ugly. Besides, I have other plans that night.

I need to get Sasuke back to my side! That loathsome demon child!

I was on fire, my anger fueling my lust for power! For superiority! To stand above him! To conquer him!

I went back to the front of the cathedral and bit my wrist; I let blood rolled down the palm of my marble hand to the tip of my white slender fingers and down the ground. I bit my wrist several more times, dripping a good amount of blood from the entrance to the stony alter, making it look as if I had been harmed.

I remembered Sasuke's words. Blood and sex are the same…

And so I lay in a heap before the alter.

I pulled the kimono up my pale thighs and I took a long sharp jagged metal and ran it through my left inner thigh.

Blood poured. I let put a strangled cry.

Pain burst like molten lava! Spreading through me, through every inch of my being as I bit down hard on my other hand resisting the mounting urged to scream out in agony!

My toes curled, my eyes shut tight as tears began to well.

It hurts! Christ! It hurts!

I panted; sweat forming over my temple as I at last uncurled my shaky finger from metal, letting the damn thing stay. I adjusted my kimono to make it more natural as blood pooled beneath me_. _

_I will use any means necessary to rise_…Those were my only thoughts.

I fear nothing. Not that I am doing this before the crucifix. Not of God's wrath. Not death.

Nothing!

I died the moment Sakura died… I have nothing more to lose, and all to gain!

It was almost dawn when Sasuke came back.

'What have you done to yourself?' He whispered as he came to loom over me.

I had lost quite a lot of blood by then, ripping my healing wound up over and over again when I stopped bleeding. I lifted my sweaty features to him. I was in so much pain that I there is no need to fake agony.

'Master…' I called softly to him as he swept down to kneel by me.

I knew I looked appealing to him. I was sweaty and in pain, bleeding and panting…

I could sense his interest, I could sense his excitement as he slips his icy fingers up my bloody thigh, pushing the soaked fabric higher to reveal the bloody flesh beneath.

I gasped at the cool contact, shivers inching down my spine.

He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

'You want me to fix you don't you?' He teased. 'That is why you waited ne?' He pressed his a hand about my wound, the other curling over to grip the rusty metal.

At once, I smack his hand away, the sudden move sending pain sheering through my entire being. I let out a strangled cry!

'Ita-'

'Don't touch me!' I shouted at him, faking tantrum. It wasn't hard to fake anger, I was truly furious with him. 'Just let me bleed to death! Just let me die! You have him already! You don't need me!' I spat, turning away.

He snorted at my childish outburst

'My my…so you do feel jealousy…I thought you were so dead to the world you feel nothing'

'Go away!'

'Oh…but you don't want that do you?' He mocked.

'I hate you!' I growled in contempt. I truly did.

He simply laughs, pressing his icy fingers once again against my bloody thigh, the other curling over the rusty metal.

'Now…hold still' He tightened his grip on the metal.

I clenched my jaws and with a motion, he yanked the damnable metal right out my bloody thigh.

Blood spurted. Pain tore, ripped through me in wild abandon. A feral snarl tore from my throat, my fangs lengthened instinctively as my fingers flew to clutch his shirt, ripping through delicate fabric as I bowed my head against his little chest.

He threw the metal aside with a clang and lid his fingers over my shoulders.

'Lay back' He ordered.

I did.

He was settled between my legs, my kimono pushed so high up, it hides nothing from his sight. I knew he could see my limp organ between my legs perfectly, and I knew he was very interested too, by the heightened beat of his heart, and the scent of his rising arousal.

I shivered when he lid his hand over my knees, spreading them.

'You are truly something…' He lowered his mouth against my inner thigh.

I gasped when I felt his lips brush my gaping wound; my fingers flew to grab his spiky locks between my legs.

'Mast-' I chocked when I felt his tongue.

He licked me; sending waves of pained pleasure crashing through me with every teasing, skillful twirled of his talented tongue. Heat pooled down my lower region, hardening my organ. I groaned.

'Ungh…Master…' I pleaded.

He flicked his amuse gaze at me for a moment and without warning he brutally grabbed my aching organ.

Pleasure sheered. I cried out, my toes curled, throwing my head back as I twisted his lovely locks.

He laughs.

'You must feel better now' He shifted in a languid motion to cover the length of my body with his as his grip tightened sending pleasure roaring in me.

I panted, and whimpered, my fingers shifted to grab his shoulder, stabbing my nails into his flesh.

'Satisfy yourself…go on' He urged.

I bucked against him as he watched my restless expression in amusement; my lips parted in short shallow pants as pleasure roared in me like a slow mounting flame. My lids flutter close, my cheeks flushed; my skull shifting restlessly against the stony ground as I bucked and thrust in his hard hand, my buttocks against the cold ground.

'Ngh…Umm!' I moaned and groaned, spreading my knees wider to his delight.

'That's it…good boy…' He husked as he brushed his lips against my sensitive neck.

I moaned, thrusting harder, faster! My organ growing harder and harder in his grip as I bucked with mounting urgency.

'Master… master…hnn…' I moaned, as sheering pleasure rocked through me with every pump, with every roll of my hips.

Without warning he nuzzled the flat of his thumb against my tip; pleasure roared; arching my back off the ground, my abdomen clenched; my fingers tore his delicate coat, shredding flesh..

'Argh! Uhhh!' I cried out in abandon. I was on fire!

Blood oozed, staining my nails.

'Hush… patience…shh...' He soothed, releasing me before I could reach the fullness of my pleasure.

'Master! You tease me again!' I declared heatedly.

He laughs, pressing his clothed erection directly against mine, making me groan as sweet pleasure sizzled.

'You are…hard…?' I was surprised. This was the first.

'Isn't that what you want…?' He teased. His lips were glistering red with my blood…his translucent gaze hazy.

Now was as good a time as any to make him desire me.

'Master…why are you so kind to me? What of the boy?' I asked.

'There is no boy…'

'Liar…I saw you…you don't desire me anymore…' I accused.

Sasuke smiled my insistence.

'Ah, how I've missed this sly fiery you…' He said.

'I've missed you too….' I told him. 'I miss your touch…you lips, your hands on me…'

I shifted my blood stained fingers to cup his lovely features as I gave a teasing role of my hips to thrust against his burning organ.

He hissed.

'Ah…so you like that' I mocked.

'Don't get ahead of yourself' He growled.

I softened my gaze. 'Master…Will you show me how much you desire me…?'

He smiled at my bold request.

'You truly are…something…' Leaning down he sealed my lips with his in a sheering kiss.

He was rougher than usual…more passionate, fiery as he kissed me. His fingers slip beneath the wealth of my midnight lock holding me close. Lips pushed against lips, dragging and nipping, tongues entwined. It was so intimate, so passionate it was as if we were making love right there on the ground!

'Umm…' He groaned; his fangs lengthened as he dragged them over the velvet softness of my lower lips, slicing them.

Pained pleasure throbbed, blood oozed, dying my lips in red.

I groaned pushing my lips against his, my tongue went to lick the tip of his razor fangs and I felt him shiver, felt the grip of his fingers tightened.

He loved that, I made a mental note.

Ah…so what else does he likes? Oh, I would have to explore him more intimately.

I pushed him back slightly, our cheeks flushed.

'Itachi…?'He husked, his eyes glazed in longing. He wanted me bad…

'Doing it here…you are naughty' I teased.

'Ah…come with me then' He rasped suddenly, pulling me to my feet. 'I know a place where we could be alone'

He dragged me hurriedly out the cathedral to a nearby inn. It was small and old. He flashed them a grand sum of money and got us a tiny room. Business have been bad since the plague.

I think there was only one other resident there aside from us.

The room was old and dark. Their navy floral curtains filthy and the ivory walls, moldy. Or perhaps it was just my heightened vision that made everything seem dull.

Sasuke took the mattress and stand it against the window, blocking it completely and shifted the cupboard against the lock door. We would be resting there that morning.

'There's still about two hours before dawn…' He wrapped his arms about my neck, pushing me against the wall. Glint of excitement flicker in the depth of his translucent orbs.

'Well then Master…what are you waiting for?' I licked my lips slowly and seductively, as my fingers went to unbutton his pants with liquid ease, dragging my fingers along his hips.

'You are bold tonight' He smirked.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his ear. 'And you Master…are a very bad boy tonight…' I whispered, making him shiver.

I resisted the urge to chuckle as I slid my rosy lips down the side of his neck; to his Adam's apple I kissed him there.

He groaned, tilting his skull back as his fingers shifted to weave deep beneath the wealth of my midnight locks.

I dragged my lips lower, stroking down his clothed chest I kissed his hardened nipple through his thin fabric making him gasped, his fingers twisted my locks. I chuckled.

Ah, so now that I am of the same _kind_ as him…he feels it. That just means he is no longer indifferent to my tricks.

I went down to my knees, my fingers, unzipped his shorts to reveal a painfully wet problem there. I lifted my gaze to him.

'How do you like it Master? Should I kiss it better?' I teased.

He lowered his gaze to me looking a little embarrass.

Ha! He was surely expressive that night. I don't think I had ever seen so much emotion in him before then…nor could I see so much emotion with mortal eyes. But, it wasn't as if he was suddenly expressive, it was just that I could see the minuscule changes so clearly now that made him so easy to read.

A demon he may be…but he is still a child.

'Itachi…' He called my name; his fingers came to cup my features. 'Don't mock me…you are the first to touch me like this'

'First?'

'Among purebloods, I'm merely a toddler' He said. 'No one would touch me…'

I saw a terrible shadow of pain and loneliness in his features when he said that; shocking me.

It took me a moment to understand what he meant.

For all his haughty speeches, his skills in pleasuring others, reducing them into nothing more than a pile of screaming moaning mess; touching and caressing with skills superior to even the most notorious prostitute…he had never felt that sort of pleasure.

He is a damn good liar; weaving lies and truth so intimately together you could never tell the difference.

Ah…he would most probably be aroused by blood, yes…he would not be arouse by human touch, that is true…but he is a virgin.

I wanted to taunt him.

'Master…oh you are such a little actor'

The moment I saw the anger on his face I regretted it at once! Why was I still teasing when he had told me not to?

'Master! I didn't mea-'

He slapped me hard.

'I will not take mockery from the likes of you!' He roared.

I softened my gaze, my cheek burned in pain, guilt tingling in me as I saw the hurt and disappointment in the depth of his vicious eyes that even I would mock him, but I stomped it down at once.

_There is no love…just lust and power_…I reminded myself.

I can give him the most perfect fantasy of love he so craves. I can give him the illusion of loyalty and devotion he so wished.

Anything he asked of me…as long as he has a standing among that coven of condemn, it is his. I will do anything to be in the favor of powerful companies, and Sasuke is the leader's favorite.

'I'm sorry…' I said quietly.

'Then stop talking…Strip'

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter have been enjoyable. :)<p> 


	6. Mine to the Bitter End

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Phew~ glad last week was over. So much test coming up**

**I hope you will enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mine to the Bitter End<strong>

For all Sasuke's haughtiness and the coldness in his command, I could tell that he is hesitant and nervous about it all. I push myself to my feet and tugged at my obi in liquid motion. My silken kimono dribbled caressing down my body to pool beneath my feet.

I tilted my head seductively, stepping out of the heap; I pressed my slender fingers against his clothed chest and pushed him playfully against the wall. A seductive smile curled over my lips as my dark shaded, phantom like eyes graze over his young form.

I can see fear; I can see excitement…thrill for the unknown at the very depths of his translucent gaze.

I thought...I will give him the most perfect illusion of passion he desired. I will give him the most tender words of love he yearns but never felt it. I will ensnare his heart and make him mine…so that he will be my strength, my protector and provider. And shall never suffer again….

There is no love…just lust and power. At least that's what I intend for.

'Master…' I husked, pressing my cold body intimately up against his.

He shivered, lifting his gaze to meet mine.

'Itachi…' He called my name.

I smiled at him, my fingers reached to cup his pastel features with all the tenderness I posses.

'Command me. Tell me to kiss you, pleasure you and fuck you hard' I growled, leaning down my our lips brush sending shivers inching down his spine.

He swallowed, uncertain perhaps as my silken locks trickled over the smoothness of his features.

'Tell me…' I hissed.

'Do it…' he whispered.

I did.

I leaned down at once to seal his rosy lips in a sheering kiss. I kissed him; I kissed him with everything that was in me. And I meant everything!

I had wanted to be gentle with him, I truly did.

But the moment our lips touch, I felt disgusted. I felt contempt and abhorrence so intense I wanted to kill him! What am I doing…? I am kissing Sakura's murderer! A murdered who felt no remorse! Who felt her death justified!

'Itachi…' He moaned into the kiss, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I felt him wrapped his arms about me as I pushed my lips against his and him against mine. My chest tightened at his innocent gesture that was unaware at my horrendous thoughts of him. And I felt guilty.

I let my lids flutter close. Perhaps it would be better if I don't look at him.

Suddenly he stopped, pushing me back slightly before I could even understand what had happened. So lost in thoughts and anger and guilt I hadn't even been aware that I had in fact stop kissing him for awhile now, merely still as a rock.

'Master I…' I was lost for words.

'Itachi…' He whispered, more tenderly than I had ever heard him say my name. 'I know…' He said.

The simplicity of his words touching me to the very core, tightening my chest as pressure rose like a ferocious beast. He knows…He never said what he knew, but I felt as if I was suddenly naked more than physically before him. I felt as if he could see right through me; through all of my acts, my emotions, my anger and my hatred for him.

'You belong to me…' He muttered, lifting his hand to cup my shocked features.

That night I truly do not know who the bigger fool is. Sasuke or me…

Sasuke knew of all my intentions and hatred; he knew that he had neither a place in my mind nor heart, but for reason I could not even begin to understand, he allows me to hold him and be his first.

'Let me bear it all…your anger…your sadness…your loneliness and brokenness…'Sasuke rasped; his thumb stroked my cheeks, guiding me down slowly to his lips.

Initially it was barely a brush, and then he pressed his velvet lips more insistently against mine. He was exceedingly gentle, tender even that made everything worst.

I felt like the worst! I wanted to scream at him to stop!

I wanted to push him away but I could not bring myself to it!

I could not deny the loneliness in my heart. I could not deny yearning for the touch of a living being!

'Hold me Itachi…' Sasuke urged, as he licked my lips.

I let my eye lids flutter shut as my I unconsciously lifted my fingers to cup Sasuke's icy features as he kissed me and I kissed him back.

Umm….

At first it was just a gentle kiss, but soon it became more needy. I could feel my sadness and sorrow roaring in me like a beast, I could feel my anguish and loneliness, my anger and my desire stirring!

'Ohh…umm…' I molded my lips intimately against his as my fingers shifted to grab his rough locks tight, almost ripping it out of his bloody roots.

He hissed.

I suckled over his bottom lips, dragged my tongue over his gasping once and ran my tongue over the length of his razor fangs making him shiver.

'Umm…! Is this all you have…?' He growled; his fingers flew to grab the wealth of my locks, tugging and gripping them in sheer dominance.

Ohh...

I let him dominate me as he grasps my skull, maneuvering them as he pleases. I do not want to be in control. I do not want to be in control of this damnable life! Or anything in this anguish existence!

Let him take control. So that i do not need to think. So that I could have a moment of oblivion that I do not need to remember my pain!

I gasped, as his fangs sliced my bottom lips open. Pained pleasure burst.

I hissed, slamming him hard against the wall.

He growled, his brutal fingers shifted restlessly beneath the messy wealth of my locks, grabbing and twisting them in mounting hunger as his bloody tongue slips into my mouth as I suckled him and crash my bloody lips insistently against his; pressing my erection hard between our bodies as his clothed rock hard length protruding from his unzip shorts pressed shamefully against my inner thigh.

Umm! Oh! Haa...

There was so much turmoil of emotion in that kiss, so much that I could not stop, I could not do anything but demand for more, my lips taking on a savage life of its own.

More! I wanted more!

My clumsy fingers hurriedly reached between us to pop one button after the next, undressing him and pushed the thin fabric off his shoulder to the ground in mounting need.

'Ohh…Ngh! Ita-chi…!' He groaned, ripping his lips away he tilted his head back, his scarlet lips parted in soft shallow pants as he tried to catch his breath.

I wanted more! So that I do not need to think! I do not need to remember my anguish! Remember Sakura's death!

I dragged my lips down the side of his neck, letting his sweet scent soak my lungs, making him moan as he tightened his grip within my sweaty locks and pulled me to the ground with him.

I shoved him against the wall and tugged his shorts and underpants off, leaving him bare before me.

He panted, his knees spread apart for me as his glaze gaze bore into mine. His delicate form glistered in beads of sweat, his messy locks stuck to his flushed features as his aching flesh throbbed between his legs.

'Come here...' He lifted his fingers to cup my sweaty features as I crawled close to him. 'Take me from the back this time…' He husked, shifting to all fours.

I did not complain. I positioned myself at his entrance as my fingers held his hips…I did not even bother holding him or letting him feel loved or affection.

There was absolutely no love in the act. Just raw anger and loneliness…that…and vengeance…The desire to make him suffer. To torture him…I held him wanting to punish him for everything…" Itachi paused for a moment.

He could tell that Kakashi had something to say to him. He could pretty much guess what Kakashi had to say anyway.

"I am not proud of what I did back then..." Itachi whispered.

"But you still did it…and to a minor…you are admitting to statutory rape"

"Charge me as you see fit…what I did then was unforgivable"

"…"

"I admit, at that moment I did not care for what is right or wrong. You could say I've more or less condemned myself to the lowest pits of hell by then. I admit, I am worst than those men who took me against my will in that brothel and behind that alley. Or if not…I've degraded myself to their rotten level.

I took Sasuke without hesitation. I took him in anger and vengeance.

I thrust into him violently as he cried out; his nails clawed the wooden ground; his muscles clenched all around me sending sizzling waves of inferno tearing through me in wild abandon.

Oh yes! Oh…! Ummm! I almost cried out like an animal as pleasure roared and blistered through my entire being.

Christ! He was so tight! So hot! He was driving me insane! Wiping my mind blank!

I hissed; my fingers flew to grab the back of his rough tresses hard, slamming his skull onto the ground as I mounted his back.

He snarled.

'Stay still!' I growled.

I didn't even wait for him to adjust as I pulled myself to the very tip before slamming back into his tight stifling heat. Fire roared; the heat an inferno of hell.

'Umngh…!' I groaned.

He hissed; a soft cold chuckle rippled from his throat.

'Oh! So animalistic!' He laughed fuelling the mounting frustration that rose in me!

'Shut up!' I screamed at him, crashing into his burning heat.

He gasped, laughed design to irritate.

'Come on…Ungh! Let it all go…' He panted hard, pushing himself back to meet my every brutal thrust. 'Ungh! Wh-at a beast you are' he chuckled.

'I said shut up! Bitch!' I snarled; my fingers twisted his locks hauled him up by a fraction before banging his face back on the ground.

I just wanted him to shut up! I was so angry! So so angry!

He laughed.

My chest heaving in roaring rage, my sweaty locks stuck to my flushed features as I plunged into him.

'Umngh! Let me bear you're an-ger…let me be-ar it all …' He groaned, his body clenched, his lips parted in heavy pants as his fangs fully extend. 'Ita-chi...'

'Are you deaf!' I bellowed; ramming him over and over again in mounting roaring need and fury; my fingers tightening over his hips to the point of bruising as I worked him hard and rough making him bleed.

Pleasure roared and sheered through me through that sinful organ between my legs. Like fire, like electricity, intense pleasure speared through me, through my entire being as if a thousand tiny tongues of flames, heightening the heat that poured through my blood!

I was so immerse in myself, in my anguish, my pain, my sorrow that I saw no one else's. I didn't even bother to make it pleasurable for him!

I do not know how long or how many times I pumped into his roaring heat until pleasure rose to the point of no return and soon it was rising to the zenith.

'Haaa… ahh…!'

'Come…' Sasuke urged; tightening his muscles, sucking me in, sending shockwaves of sheering pleasure bursting through me through that fiery twitching organ between my legs.

I roared; doubling over I held onto his sweat slick alabaster form as if I was to die, my nails dug into his hips.

'Umgh! Oh!'

He knew my body better than I do.

'Come…one more…' He urged.

'Nngh…!' I pulled out and in a motion plunged as deep as I could into his tight sultry heat; my lower muscle clenched as climax crashed into me with electric force, shaking me as I spilled forth my seed deep into him.

Sasuke did not come that first time; he wasn't even aroused after I was done. I pulled out of him and plop myself onto the ground as he turned to face me. I could smell the rich scent of blood in the air and I saw strings of scarlet rolled down his inner thigh.

I lowered my gaze, not wanting to see it. I did not even want to look at him.

So much for showing him the perfect illusion of love and pleasure. All I showed him was how disgusting I was. All I showed him was that I am perhaps even worse than him. Worst than filth!

'Itachi…' He called my name quietly in that silent room as he crawled over to my sweaty form.

I turned away, covering my face with my hands in shame but he wouldn't have that. He took away my hand, and cup my features, turning me back to meet him.

I was shock to see a smile on his rosy lips. If anyone had taken me so coldly and brutally, the last thing I would feel like doing is smile.

I tell you this, though Sasuke is brutal, cruel and cold…I cannot deny the fact that he had time and time again shown me tenderness in moments that I least deserve them or expect them.

'I'm tired…' Sasuke smiled at me.

At once, pressure rose in my chest, my heart broke as my lungs tightened in pain at the innocence of his words. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to embrace him as I always did in our crib while we slept.

'I'm sorry…' I forced out, pulling him into my embrace as we lay on our side, facing each other, our body entwined on the ground.

He snuggled close to me as if a babe as I held him close to my chest, my fingers stroking over his rough spiky locks. His dark lashes flutter close as if he trusted me with all his heart even after everything.

I…I felt like trash then! I felt as if I was the worst!

'Forgi-ve me' I whimpered, burying my nose against the thickness of his dark locks as I held him tight in brokenness and guilt.

'You are mine to break...and mine to love…' He whispered sleepily as his fingers reached up to hold a lock of my silken tresses in his hand and brought it close to his chest, his thumb stroking over the velvet smoothness of it as if a talisman.

I was so ashamed of myself I even attempted to rise before him and run away.

Sasuke was awake and fully dressed by the time I rose. He had place the cupboard and mattress back to the way it was.

'Itachi' He called me, his back to me as he looks upon the night through the small dusty window of the inn.

'Master?'

'No matter how much you love her, no matter how much you grief for her…weep for her…she isn't coming back' He said.

I felt the grief in his words immediately and totally as emotions came pouring through me in torrent. My heart ached, my guts twist.

_Sakura isn't coming back_…

Pearly tears rolled down my alabaster cheeks. My heart shattered, my spirit broke... I could not bring myself to utter a single word. I could not bring myself to even say her name without trusting that I would not break finally break into pieces.

Yes…

I knew I would never see her again. I knew she isn't coming back. I knew it all, but not until now that I hear Sasuke acknowledge this fact with me, have I ever fully felt the magnitude of my lost.

He turned back to me in liquid poise, his gaze boring into me intently.

'In this world of darkness, there is no right or wrong…if it is power you desire, if it is vengeance you seek…then live for it whole heartedly' Sasuke said.

'Wh-at do you me-an?' I forced out.

'Throw me down from my throne of skull, step on me if you can…make me beg by your feet as you mock and ridicule me… I will be the reason you breathe…the reason you live! So stop living as if you are dead!'

I was shock at his words. I was shock at the fierceness, darkness and purity of his words. It was as if he was saying, I could thrust a blade right through his heart and he would accept it without hesitation if it was what it takes for me to live.

After that, we never spoke of what happen that night again, acting almost as if it had never happened, but I think in a way we got closer.

But, still drown in guilt; I pretended to smile as I have always.

'If you pretend long enough…you will start believing in your own lies' Sasuke told me.

He taught me of my heightened sense and the means to use them to my advantage. To use them to understand the world like I had never. To see a thousand shades of colors that no human eyes could see and to hear the thousands of tunes of night that no human ears has heard.

Like old times once again, I took him by the hand and accompanied him about town.

We never enter restaurants or cafes like we once did anymore, for I could no longer dine on human food that I so adored.

Food and drinks turns to dust in our cursed lips. I wouldn't even be surprise if gold turns to rust in our touch and flowers withered in our embrace.

We are cursed beings hated by God. Or so I assumed.

I ask Sasuke this.

_If gold would turn to rust or if flowers would wither in our touch._

He laughed at me and immediately bought me a bouquet of black roses.

'Such a sad color' I said.

He smiled.

'Black roses…that signifies death, hatred, farewell and rebirth, I think it suit you the best' He said. 'In death shall we burn in a sea of sulphur together, in hatred we are eternally bound…Whatever you may feel for me...whatever may happen…you are reborn to be mine, to the bitter end'

I was speechless. I cannot think of a single thing to say, and then I notice a single red amid that sea of black petals.

'What of the red?' I asked.

'In our world of suffering and hopelessness…we condemn creatures forsaken by God...do we not feel love? Do we not crave for love? Do we not longed to be loved and to love?'

I don't understand him.

And perhaps for the first time, I started to wonder…why me? Why did he choose me among so many?

I who had nothing. No merit, no talents.

Why was he so interested in me? Why?

He touch my hand, slipping his icy hand into my palms again as we started to stroll along. The wind blew, fluttering my trench coat, caressing my features as my silken locks trickle over my neck, brushing my alabaster face.

We were quiet for a long while until he broke the silence. 'You are quiet. What's the matter? Planning your next plot to thwart me?' He teased.

'What if I am…?' I asked softly, as if a man without spirit.

I do not understand him at all.

Would he truly accept my betrayal with open arms? Would he let me burn him in my flames of vengeance without lifting a finger?

He did not answer me.

We walked down another street where a man with flaming ginger locks was playing his violin for pennies. He was clad in dusty shabby trench coat and ragged burgundy scarf about his neck. His empty violin casing open for little trinkets.

The melody he crafts with his strings was beautiful… sorrowful yes…but beautiful. The symphony born from the very core of his being waffled through the entire street, filling it with the darkness of his emotions. He played with such skill and grace even to my heightened senses; I thought he must have seemed like a deity to humans.

I could not help but stop in my steps to listen to him.

I let my lids flutter shut, letting his melody coursed through me, through my very being.

I could feel his passion, his brokenness and sadness through his lovely notes that sends warmth and peace through every part of me. It was as if that melody was written and played just for me; taking my turmoil of emotion, turning it into a work of art of macabre beauty.

I could have stood there all night just to listen to his music and I wouldn't have minded it.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Sasuke said.

I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in so long.

'Yes…'

'Do you like him? Does his playing make you happy?'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing. Go give him something, or do you wish to stand here all night?' He asked.

I flushed. I didn't even notice that I had been standing there for at least a half hour.

I went to drop some gold coins into his violin casing. I would have given him my roses too if the color hadn't been so depressing.

Death, hatred, farewell and rebirth….I will never wish such a condemn life as mine for him, or anyone!

I was surprise to meet another from our coven when I return to Sasuke. They were arguing heatedly, but in voices so low, it would seem as if they were talking to human ears. The woman was hissing angrily at Sasuke in their language that I had yet to learn.

She turned at once to me when I returned; hissing, her fangs lengthened threateningly as Sasuke move between us.

'Get a hold of yourself Konan' Sasuke growled.

'Silence!'

I have never seen Konan so furious before that she would bear her fangs in public.

Yes…her name is Konan.

Oh, let me tell you of her, give me this pleasure of confiding in you her loveliness that was not meant for mortal eyes.

A beauty eternally hidden beneath shadows of darkness and veil of prejudice if ever any human was to see her. She who stood among that coven of condemn creatures was the most beautiful of them all.

She was…stunning beyond any man's wildest fantasies. Not only was she drop-dead gorgeous but the air around her actually seemed to smolder with sexual invitation.

Clad in lovely black strapless Valentino gown, with web like netting covering her pale arms she was a dark angle.

Her face was oval and fair, her large almond eyes were translucent azure as if the color of the most brilliant sapphire. Her dark midnight blue locks were pinned up in the most elegant way as fashion dictates, with two curly strands trickling down either side of her oval face.

She had Slavic high cheek bones and her darling lips like flower buds were the color of night, dark and blue like her lovely locks of satin. An embodiment of beauty and lust in the form of a woman.

But now that she is furious… I could clearly see where the phrase _hell knows no fury like a woman's wrath_ came from.

She was scary! Her eyes were utterly merciless…her fangs pearly and white fully extended as her lips were pulled back in a ferocious snarl.

'You stay away from him' She growled at me.

I was shock.

'What are you talking about?' I asked in bewilderment.

'Him! Pein!' She pointed to the violinist.

'Isn't that lovely…makes me want to break him' Sasuke sneered at her, pushing pass, he beckon for me to follow.

At once, Konan's slender fingers flew to grab my upper arm in a pincher like grip.

'Don't touch him' She growled at me.

I was more bewildered than I had ever been.

'My lady…I will not touch him…I simply love his music'

She narrowed her gaze, releasing my arms brutally. Sasuke took me away down another street.

'Don't go looking for that man again' Sasuke told me.

'I like his playing…'

'You won't go looking for him unless you want Konan to rip your beating heart out of your chest' He warned. 'Konan loves him…'

I was silent for a while. It wasn't all that strange for vampires to take interest in humans, just as Sasuke took interest in me.

But _love_…?

'Master…Did you love me when I was human…?' I asked softly.

'Does it matter?'

'Then do you love me as I am now…?'

He did not answer me.

I knew I shouldn't go back to Pein, but I did. I could not quench my curiosity of this _love_ Sasuke spoke. I never thought it possible that vampires could love anyone, much less humans.

Do they not only love suffering? Are they all not heartless sadists that took joy in death and pain? Do they not see humans simply as toys or food? Even for one that had been brought over, aren't I nothing more than a slave? A toy? And what is this…_innocence_ that vampires found so beautiful?

I don't understand. Pein noticed me after awhile and would sometimes give me tender smiles as he started to play again.

'You are very talented' I told him one night.

'Oh…Thanks. But my songs don't sell…I was told that my pieces are depressing'

'Perhaps…but it's still beautiful'

He shook his head. 'It's useless…no one wants to hear such a song, especially in a time like this'

'Then why don't you play a happy piece?'

'Ah…because when I do…I was told it was empty. Dead…' He smiled bitter.

I went back often. I always waited till he was packing up before I went up to him. And we would take a slow walk to the nearby fountain where we would just sit around and talk.

In talking to him, I felt better. Happier…

Pein was everything Sasuke was not; he listens to me when I told him of Sakura. He understood my pain, my lost…he understood and sees death in a different way than Sasuke.

'You may never stop grieving for her…you may never stop thinking of her even when you've found a new love for love is irreplaceable… but…don't be afraid to love again' He lifted his gaze up to the paling sky. 'You are not betraying her in loving again, for you had loved her whole heartedly when she lives…Don't live for the dead…live for the living…'

I was speechless at his words. I never thought of it that way.

And in him, I started to heal… He made me forget my hatred, my vengeance… He made me smile again, laugh again.

But I have to say, no one was happy with what I was doing.

Sasuke was furious when he found out. I was punished. Chained to the high ceiling for days by my wrist and whipped to the bones.

'How dare you defy me? Do you wish to have your heart on a spike!' Sasuke shouted at me, dropping the bloody whip he held, his fingers flew to grab my swollen jaw.

I cringed in pain.

'Konan is displeased with you! Do you understand?'

I ignored his warnings…But since I was getting better, he did not punish me as severely as a slave would have been punished for a flat out defiance.

He tried to reason with Konan. In fact, he started tagging along when I was allowed to move about again.

'I am his lover' Sasuke declared to Pein.

I almost chocked at his bold statement_. Since when were we lovers?_

Pein simply laughs at such daring words from a child, taking it as a sort of joke.

The two were polar opposites.

Pein drawing the human side of me to life while Sasuke unleashes in me the sinister side I hid beneath my façade of beauty and gentleness.

He thought me to kill, to hunt and lure. To twist my words and lie with a straight face. To weave truth and lies so tightly I could even deceive myself. He thought me their laws. Their dark customs and traditions.

'Now that you know our laws…you will be punished accordingly if you break them' Sasuke leaned beside my stony chair, his, fingers reaching to shuts the leather bound book he had forced me to study.

'Yes…but Master, did you not break the law of healing me, a human? Did you not break the law of performing impossible acts for me, a mere mortal, by giving me back my broken fingers when no physician or medicine could have done it?'

'Ah…so I did' He did not go on.

I wanted to ask what happen to him in that six months after he had fix me, only to abandon me in that brothel…but the way he looked at me told me that he had endured horrors he never wanted to speak of.

'It's over now' He gave a bitter smile that struck a chord in me. But I do not know what to say. I still could not forgive him for Sakura's death.

He heaved a sigh, shifting with liquid ease, he plop down on my lap as if a doll, as my hands reached up to embrace him instinctively, as if it was the most natural thing to do. He laid his skull against the crook of my neck.

'It was worth it' He lifted his finger to cup my features, turning me to him.

Our eyes met, and I saw a flash of warmth in the depths of his arctic gaze. Was it always there but I being so self absorbed never noticed it?

'I regret nothing…' He leans up to place a tender kiss on my lips.

'What was that for?' I couldn't help but smile.

'For your beauty that never fades...' He rasped.

I leaned down this time to place a tender kiss on his lips

'For your witty words that never cease to amaze me…' I said.

We continued kissing after that. Light brushes and soft pecks. These playful kisses that meant nothing and flirts that held no truth, we were back to old times.

'Master…Why doesn't Konan show herself before Pein?' I asked Sasuke one night, just when we were about to enter our crib.

'Because it would be more painful to possess something than lose it…then never once possess it at all'

'What do you mean?'

'Itachi…Pein is going to die...' Sasuke said softly.

I felt it at once the grief in his words and I understood why Konan would only ever watch the man she loves from the shadows.

I met Pein often...And in the short time we were together, I came to love him, treasure him…

Sasuke began taking me on his adventures. He showed me the beauty of night.

Scaling up clock tower in the middle of the city he showed me the magnificence of our metropolitan from a height I never thought possible. It was beautiful… the thousands of little flickering lights were like diamonds immersed in darkness.

He ran with me through the city roof in wild abandon, unleashing our ethereal strength and senses; leaping from roofs to roofs, scaling up building with such ease and swiftness as if we were spiders.

And he brought me to dangerous places no decent man would go.

'Come on…hurry! Hurry!' He dragged me down some stony steps to the quay where our gondola awaits and gave the address to the gondolier.

Our transporter was shock at our destination. It was a very bad district to go. It was the underbelly of Konoha where murderers, thieves, rapist and assassins nested. A world of taverns and flesh markets; a world of gambling and the worst of pleasure houses.

'Are you sure sir?' The man was in disbelief, gazing at a mere child and me…a young man barely an adult.

'Most certainly' Sasuke said, plopping down beside me, beaming as if a child going to an amusement park.

Pein's words had been playing in my mind for a while now…

'_You are not betraying her in loving again, for you had loved her whole heartedly when she lives…' _

I thought a lot about that in the last few weeks. And I thought of Sasuke, and everything that had happened.

I've started to wonder, has he ever truly loved me? Have I ever...? And perhaps more than anything…had love ever even entered the equation of our relationship at all? Or are we just licking each other's wounds and filling each other's loneliness…craving for the warmth of another's body?

When the gondola began to move in the still black water, I sank back against our cushion and hesitantly put an arm about Sasuke, pulling him closer.

'Aren't you romantic' He teased.

'Oh…? Was that not your intention when you decide to take me on such a romantic ride beneath the moonlight?' I mocked.

He snorted, crawling up against me, pressing his fingers against my chest as his lips brushed my ear. 'Itachi…lets feast…no need to feel guilty this time, they deserve to die…' He gave a playful nib of my ear lobe making me shiver at his intimacy.

'Am I God's angel of justice now…?'

'My angel…never God's' Sasuke corrected.

I smirk, shifting; I paused for a moment, before kissing him gently on his lips. I felt him smile before he pulled back.

'Shall we get a room again after this?' He smirked.

'Who's the romantic one now?' I grinned.

Perhaps there isn't the need to put a name to our relationship, or a name to the emotion we felt or not feel. Everything is alright the way it is.

Ah….if only everything was to stay that way, it truly would be perfect. But nothing last forever.

It was perhaps six or seven months after…I could not be sure, our world went up in flames.

It was about spring and it began suddenly. Just went we were prepared to enter our crib and Madara was teasing me as usual, demanding loudly in front of Sasuke about my promise to let him use me for a night to annoy Sasuke, Hiashirama noticed something was off.

'Do you smell it?' Hiashirama asked seriously in a tone that jolted my heart.

I turned towards the iron door, and took a sniff…I wasn't very good and using my senses yet, but I could smell something very wrong in the air…and hear strange crackle that was not right.

Sasuke was by side in a heartbeat. What is it?

'Fire…' Hiashirama hissed. 'Fire! We need to get out!' Hiashirama shouted to everyone, moving with impossible speed to hauled open the cast iron door.

At once, shockwave of heat burst into the room.

He hissed, pulling Madara with him, we darted up the smoky stairs in a blur, as I tightened my fingers over Sasuke's.

The moment Hiashirama threw open the trapdoor above us that lead to the back of the cathedral, thick black smoke flooded in. So dense I could barely breathe or see a damn thing! Worst still, I could feel the approaching dawn in my blood as if a disease!

Panic ruptured!

I was knock off my feet and in that mess of confusion and shoving, I lost Sasuke and I could barely make out anything.

There were screams and scent of burning flesh that pierced my nostril as some were burned to ashes.

I could barely make out the way around the back of the cathedral that was likened a maze to prevent human's from stumbling over our trap door by accident. I was so disoriented I ran aimlessly, stumbling and fall.

'Master!' I screamed for Sasuke through the mess of racket and smoke. 'Master! Master!' I shouted for him.

I was shoved hard to the wall, my back crash against concrete. I coughed as the smoke chocked me.

I cannot think of how I did it, but somehow I made it out to the front only to see a scene of hell.

The entire place was on fire! Flames! Flicker of blaze were everywhere!

Tens of vampires were on fire. Their screams echoed as the trash and turn in agony amid the seductive dancing golden flames. Their burning flesh stunk as they howled and shrieked.

I was so shock I could do nothing!

The rotting roof above was burning. The ferns that entwine the walls were burning…The moldy pews! The Cross of Christ! The ground before me was flickering in gold and red… drenched in a layer of fuel and burning as if a sea of fire!

Someone burn the place deliberately!

I…Standing before the stony alter could only watch in horror and terror as the life I had come to accept and love…burn before me.

It seems that nothing I had ever feared could ever be so unspeakable, unendurable as the glimpse of hell that awaits me beneath. Everywhere I looked, I could see glittering sparks like a thousand burning buzzing insects were flying and falling all about me.

Pale ashes fell, like dirty snow...

And suddenly I thought I saw a figure of a women standing before the burning door. I snapped my gaze to the figure at once. I could not see her face and I could not even be sure if it wasn't just my own hallucination, because the next moment she was gone.

There was a sharp creak above me and before I could turn the titan burning crucifix of Christ came smashing down on me.

I was crush under the weight and I was on fire!

Pain unlike any pain I had ever felt before sheered through me! Through my entire being! Pain so intense I could do nothing but scream in pure agony! Pain that burst from every corner of my being! Pain so overwhelming I was at the verge of blacking out!

My skin was burning, curling away in blackness pilling away from my raw flesh that bled. A hair rising hissed of agony wrenched from my throat.

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think. Good bad? Let me know. ^^. THANK YOU!<p> 


	7. Bound in Love and Hate

**Please review. Flames are accepted.**

**So so sorry for such a long wait**

**Was struggling to finish assignment and well...finals next week!**

**I thought i would post this before then. **

**Hope you guys would enjoy this chapter.**

**^^ Have fun**

* * *

><p><strong>Bound in Love and Hate<strong>

I screamed and I howled. My slender fingers were on fire as my skin withered to blackness in those golden dancing flames. My forced my painful fingers to grab the fiery crucifix of Christ as pain sheered and speared through every inch of me.

My fingers bleed as I forcefully pressed against His shoulder; the burning statue of Christ that crushed me as my black filthy blood trickled over His beauty, bursting into flames.

Fire licked my silken locks, eating away over my pastel skin, my cheeks!

With a mighty haul, I threw the damnable statue off of me, breaking it to pieces against the crumbling pillar. Chunks of stones and rotten structure crumbled and creaked; groaned and crashed into the sea of blazing fire all about me.

I was a living flesh of fire! Engulfed in golden flames!

I hissed; rolling to what I assume was my knee.

I was in pain so consuming, so blinding I could do nothing but scream and scream in such desperation I would have done anything for relief! I felt as if my skull was splitting in two!

I felt as if a thousand hot blazing knifes were skinning me from bones! I was utterly disoriented in sheer agony! Lost! I could barely tell if I was on the ground or on my feet!

For a moment I could not think! I could not move even as I screamed and burned where I knelt!

All I knew were pain! There was nothing but agony in my mind! In my world!

'Itachi!' I heard a voice and I saw for a split of a second a vision frightened me to complete paralysis!

I saw in that moment a black blazing outline of a creature high above the rotting ceiling scurrying and shifting so fast and so disturbingly and unnatural over the walls as if spiders! Its fingers were black like spiders clawing up and towards me!

A black burning creature from the depths of hell!

'Come!' The creature's voice seems to boomed, dropping down from the high ceiling to me; its flaming blackened fingers flew to grab my arms in a pincher like grip.

I screamed in horror! In fear! In terror so intense I could not even begin to describe it!

I was being dragged to hell I thought!

'No! No!' I shrieked in all consuming fear and pain as the black blazing creature hauled me up and threw me over its shoulder.

I screamed as I was took up into the air, my heart slamming so hard, my fears so intense it surpasses all pain of my burning flesh. My vision spanned and with a great loud gust I was crashed through one of the windows and out the burning building.

In the next second I was thrown onto the cold ground and at once I felt feet stomping on me!

Whatever that was left of my clothes were ripped off my roasted flesh.

I gasped and coughed. I felt pain all over my body, the agonizing pain of burned bleeding flesh and I wanted nothing more than to drift into oblivion.

'Get up! Not yet! Not yet!' A voice roared, as I felt cloth thrown over me to bundle me up. 'Get up!' A hard smack burst over my raw bloody blackened cheek sending pain sheering through every inch of me.

I hissed, forcing my hard lids apart to see Madara kneeling before me, wrapping me in his coat. There was urgency in his gaze, in his tone as he sweeps his frantic eyes all over my scoured form. Smoke still rose from my roasted flesh.

I saw the black creature a little away and I realize it was Sasuke.

Hiashirama had him in his embrace, holding the little withered thing against his neck, as Sasuke's black slender fingers clutch the man's clothes, drinking and feeding.

'Drink…' Madara urged me, holding his bloody wrist close to my lips.

I did. My fangs lengthened instinctively as I close my lips over his bloody flesh.

It was heaven…the first drop of his blood was paradise! And if I had ever tasted any blood so sweet so delicious I had no recollection of it!

It was sweeter than honey, creamier that milk…oh, how it melted in my lips, soothing all of my pain, giving me utter relief as if holy water.

Oh…Umm…

My painful fingers flew to grabbed his wrist tight as I made a terrible groaning sound as I feasted in desperation for more!

'Hmmm…umm…' I ripped at his flesh, tearing the gash wider as blood poured anew.

I groaned, and moaned lapping sucking every drop of it. Shivers trickled through my entire body as the power of his blood soothed me. So obsessed, so fixated I barely notice it when he pulled me close to him, cradling by bleeding form.

'Enough…' He husked.

No! My mind screamed as I latch on tighter! Sucking more ferociously, gripping him tighter! I want more! I wanted it all! To suck him dry! To suck every drop of that sweet nectar of life!

'Enough!' He ripped his wrist away.

I hissed; almost scream as my fingers flew for his wrist. Mine!

He threw me away from him at once, standing to his feet as I was stunned to reality.

I was so horrified at my atrocity that I didn't know what to say.

I whimpered, sweeping my gaze away towards the burning building. I felt my spirit broke…my heart broke as I watch our sanctuary burn, in red golden dancing flames amid the silent darkness of night.

I looked at my own blackened flesh that was hard and black. I felt pain in all my frame, I felt stiffness in all of me.

Is this God's punishment?

'Itachi…' Madara knelt close to me again; his pale slender fingers came to gingerly touch the blackened charred flesh of my features, turning me to him.

'Listen…and you listen well my child…my dark angel…' He spoke in a low serious tone I have never heard him do. 'Dawn is coming…and at that time, we are the weakest' He said. 'Be wary…we are not the only creatures'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

He shook his head impatiently.

'You are spoilt…you were never told this…but now is not the time for it, come…' He muttered, picking me up in a bridal style.

Sasuke was already healing fast in Hiashirama's arms, the blackness of dead flesh crumbling away to make way for his pastel ones while I was only ease of pain to bearable.

'There is a man that should be willing to hide us' Sasuke said.

I do not know how, but I knew he meant Pein.

'No!' I shouted at once.

No! Pein cannot see us like this! He cannot know! He is human!

'You cannot do this!' I cried.

'Silence!' Sasuke roared, his murderous gaze glaring right at me with so much emotion I have never seen.

'Master! We would frighten him!'

'Would you see us die for the sake of your misplace love then? You are a vampire! Have you forgotten it!' Sasuke demanded. 'No matter how much you love humans! How you adore and cherish them! In the end…in their eyes you are a killer! A murderer! A devil! You are not human and can never be! You choose this! So you get your priorities right! Get your loyalty right! For I will suffer no more for your foolish willfulness!' He bellowed.

I was shock at the venom in his words, I was shock at the anger he held for me. That was perhaps the first time I had ever seen him lose his temper. The first time I had ever seen him shout so angrily at me.

Sasuke hissed and turned back to Hiashirama who held him.

'This way….' Sasuke rasped, pointing towards the paling city that was once the most magnificent city of all.

We travelled swiftly and in silence as Sasuke pointed the direction. Madara held me close to him as he leapt with cat like grace through the roof, rustle of soft autumn wind whistled against my ear.

I was silent…I have nothing say, as my heart ached in guilt and pain. I wanted to weep, I wanted to bend down on my knees and weep in the pain and anguish of my soul.

Will I only ever know pain? Know suffering? Whenever I love…whenever I thought I was the happiest, it would all be wrenched away from me leaving me bare and empty once again.

Was this punishment for my sins?

'Please…don't hurt him…' I begged Madara.

'My child…my dark angel…' Madara whispered as he leapt another roof.

I lifted my gaze to him. Madara only ever called me those when he was serious.

'Was it a mistake to make you…?' He asked softly.

I did not answer him, I could not answer him. I do not know myself.

The moment we reached Pein little home, I could sense something very wrong. There was the scent of fresh death that were still too faint for human's to detect; and the perfume scent of blood that was so rich, so thick I could almost chock as my gut twisted and my blood ran cold in my very veins.

My mind was shrieking at me in panic as we walked up the steps.

Hiashirama put Sasuke down to his feet as he shifted in front of him. With a gentle push the wooden door creak apart.

My eyes widen, my heart jolted at once at the atrocious sight of the room. I would have howled in horror too if I had not seen horror already that night.

The entire place was smeared and drenched in blood. The walls, the tables…everything, as if a slaughter house and right in the middle of it all was Pein…

_Dead_… His guts and intestine torn out…as he lay in a rich dark pool of his essence.

At that moment I felt numb…I felt… nothing, as tears streaked down my cheeks_. _I could hardly remember what happened then, only that my feet were still too damage to let me walk to him. And so I crawled, from the threshold with my aching arms to him, my fingers clawed the ground as I hauled my painful body inch by inch; hot tears streaking uncontrollably.

I vaguely remembered screaming at Madara not to touch me! I do not want his help! I do not need his help!

My heart shattered with every hauled of my roasted bleeding form. I wept as I crawled atop Pein and pulled him close to me…

My Pein…My friend…My love…

His eyes were wide and blank…his lips parted as if in surprise as he gaze on with nothing in him. I lifted my charred shaky fingers to close his lids, so he would look no more than a man sleeping peacefully.

My heart broke; my spirit tore.

'You did not suffer did you…?' I forced out.

I pulled him into my tight embrace and I cried out. An all consuming cry that came from the very bowel of my being and up my constricted wind pipe.

I felt as if I was going to burst!

Why!

What had Pein ever done to deserve this! What!

My fingers dug into his rotting flesh as I buried my wet features against his cold lifeless chest; my eyes blinded with my tears; uncaring that the other three were ransacking the house, pushing furniture to cover the windows.

I could not bring myself to care for a single thing at that moment. I could not bring myself to think of a single thing.

I was in so much pain…physically and mentally…I truly wanted nothing more than to die!

To be release at last from this suffering... From this hell that I choose!

Sasuke came to kneel before me, and without a single word he pries my weak body off the rotting corpse and took me in his embrace.

I did not protest. I have no will to protest.

He held me, stroking my rough burnt locks, soothing me as I wept in silence against him, as if he had not roared at me merely moments ago. He pressed a tender kiss over my temple.

'Itachi…What can I say to sooth you?' He whispered quietly.

I simply shook my head, trembling in his arms. And it truly was mercy, when slumber of dawn took me.

When I rouse the next night I was completely healed… physically. As if the fire had never happened, as if I had never been burnt. I was as I had always been.

My skin as fair as smooth as porcelain, hair as dark as ebony, my silken strands were as long as it had always been, not an inch longer or shorter.

I saw Sasuke by the dusty window, gazing out; the slivery ray of moonlight trickled over his fair naked form. As usual…he always knew when I would rise.

I pushed myself naked form up to my feet from the bundle of ragged cloth we had slept on.

He turned over to regard me, his eyes moved to engage in mine.

Though I rouse, I am dead on the inside. I felt nothing, as if an empty shell.

'Why?' He asked.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' I admit. 'Make yourself clear for once. I am in no mood for riddles'

This angered him. He hissed, rounding towards me; his fangs outstretched.

'Are you testing me? Do you want to hear me plead!' He was outraged.

Furious!

'You answer me Itachi! You knelt in that fire! Why! Why did you not run! Why did you fight me when I tried to save you!' He bellowed. 'Is death what you wish for? Is that what you meant to do!'

I would have been shock, bewildered at his outburst if I had cared enough for any emotions. I did not.

'Since when do you feel the pain of death…? Is death not a gift to you…?' I asked coldly, quietly.

At once he backhanded me. The blow was explosive, his nails sliced my cheeks, blood dripped as my cheek stung.

I said nothing, simply turned my empty gaze back at him.

'Am I mistaken…?' I mocked.

I did not care that I upset him. He had done it enough to me that I thought he deserves it.

He let out a soft cold chuckle in the next moment, shaking his head as if in disbelief at my words.

'So brilliant! You are brilliant! Ah…what a perfect vampire you have become!' He laughs bitterly. 'You should thank me should you not?' He snickered; turning away he grabbed a wooden stool and hurled it against a mirror on the far side of the room, smashing it and the stool to brittle bits.

I did not say a word as I simply let my empty gaze drift over the entire room.

The walls were drenched in blood. The ground, the table, the dusty windows, all smeared in hues of red. The room painted in crimson. And amid it all… Pein lay in that sea of scarlet with his eyes close as if in a peaceful slumber.

Without thinking I move over to the body to look at the innocence of his face for the last time. He was already rotting; his intestine and guts that spilled from his torn abdomen decaying badly.

By his state, I knew without a doubt that this was not the work of humans.

Another vampire perhaps?

It hardly mattered to me… Pein is dead. And no amount of knowledge, or tears or rage or vengeance could ever bring him back.

'Going to weep some more are you? Going to wonder the night like a drunkard fool again are you?' Sasuke sneered at me. 'And clean up your broken toy' He spat hurtfully.

I ignored him. I ignored him even after Madara and Hiashirama had returned from their hunt. I ignored him even when he told me that Madara had decided that we would leave the city at the end of the week. I did not react even when I was told the city isn't safe anymore. That there are creatures other than us vampires in the city.

I did not ask what they were. I did not care.

If they would kill me…then let them.

I dug a grave for Pein at a close by cemetery on my own. I laid him by the roots of this enormous tree that grew at the end of it.

And so, there he will lie beneath the magnificent starry sky waiting for me as I wondered the earth for all eternity.

There was a gust of wind as some last of the withering red leaves fell all about me covering the newly dug ground that soon sign bore no sign of the tragedy beneath.

'I love you…always…' I whispered. I did not shed tears that night…for then I have no more tears to shed" Itachi paused; his jaws clenched as he let his lashes rest for a moment. His chest tightened to fits of ripping.

Hot tears seeped beneath his thick lashes, trickling down his side as a boulder grew in his throat. It's so painful…So...so painful…

"Itachi…?" Kakashi called softly.

"I'm fine…" He forced out, his fingers tightening over his covers.

"You do love him don't you…" Kakashi said quietly.

Itachi gave a nod.

"I…I had always thought…if only I had not met him, if only I had not gone back to him night after night…If only I had listened to Sasuke, he would not have died. I blame myself then and I still blame myself now" Itachi confessed.

"…"

"Pein was as close to a human lover I ever had. I loved him, but not sexually. I never have a fantasy of him nor have I ever thought of him that way. I guess it was sort of a human companionship that I craved from him?

I cannot explain it…but I could no more accept his death than I could accept Sakura's. Perhaps this was even worst…yes…perhaps it was.

I hunted on my own all week, kill without the slightest satisfaction or relief from this pain.

I walked the streets as I had when I lost Sakura, but this time I was secretly courting death. Courting whatever these creatures are to find me.

'What is the matter with you! What have I done to upset you? Tell me!' Sasuke shouted at me one night.

'I am not mad at you…this has nothing to do with you' I told him.

'Dear God! Must you always take death that badly? The way you carry on you will be grieving for an eternity!' He growled.

I did not reply.

My coldness, my emptiness was not out of anger for him. It was not even out of anger at all. I grief for the lost of Pein…and I would not share this grief with him, or Madara or Hiashirama. They do not understand death, or perhaps understood too well.

I ignored Sasuke's mockery on oh how pathetic I was as a hunter. A weeping killer!

On the last night before we would leave, I once again returned to the dark alleyway where I had vowed never to return to when I was human.

The dark alley where it had all started. Where I had met the mad demon child who took notice of me when no one did. The mad demon child who threw little chestnuts for me to pick with my mouth like a dog and laughed with such innocence as if a blameless child.

Truth…I should have died that year… but I live. And I have lived to see that plane of white earth now covered in various hues of red and yellow of withering leaves.

I stood at the threshold of the alley, and I could smell the scent of warm roasting chestnut tempting me. The same little store that still stood…

Ah… back then, what I wouldn't give for just one of those little roast chestnuts.

A small smile tugged at my lips at that thought as I entered the alley. Nothing has changed…yet everything was different.

It was deserted; quiet…as silent as the grave except for the squeaks of scurrying rats. I walk a little taking in the sight of it all, encasing it to memory. The very place it had all started…and after three hundred years, I could still remember that damnable alley as if i was there yesterday.

I soon took another turn of the alley and came to a startling halt.

Sasuke was there. He was sitting atop a large dumpster, gazing blankly at the dirty brick wall in front of him with multitude of fresh corpse of homeless men scattering a path from where I stood to his feet.

He was swinging his pale legs, knocking the metallic bin with his heels. His blood stained thin ivory shirt was undone, revealing the fairness of his flesh beneath and his black shorts and boots, stained with traces of blood.

'I believe this was where I fed you before I threw you to Ibiki' He said.

Ah…so it seems. No words were said in the seconds that followed, the heavy silence broken only by the soft thud of Sasuke's heels on the metallic bin. Then slowly, gradually at last he turned to regard me.

There was absolutely nothing to read on his beautiful features and his gaze was as cold as ice.

'I am leaving you…' He said.

A twinge of pain clutches my heart at his words as I softened my gaze directing them to the ground. _'So you are finally tired of me?'_ I thought scornfully.

'You must be please' He added.

I thought I heard a sadness in the tone of his voice; I thought i heard a bitterness in his tone as if it were on my tongue. In a motion he slides off the bin in liquid poise, his coat fluttered and shifted towards me, coming to a halt before me.

'A vampire with a human soul…an immortal with a mortal spirit…you truly are beautiful…I am honored to have been your master…' He gave an elegant bow.

And that was when I saw a terrible shadow of pain reflected in the depths of his eyes, but yet his face remained indifferent.

At that moment, I realize just how truly selfish and self-absorbed I had been. I had acted as if I was the only one who knew pain. Only one who lost anything and that no one else felt a thing but me.

I thought with hilarity that if Pein was still alive, he would have smack me across my head and demand that I get my acts together.

'Goodbye…' Sasuke muttered, walking pass me.

I knew then if I let him go then, I may never see him again. He was truly leaving me... This was no joke. Truth...I had never knew life without him. And I realize in that moment, I couldn't let him go.

Not yet...

'Master…' I called softly. 'You are leaving me? How irresponsible' I said.

He did not reply, but I knew he had halted in his steps.

'Is it not a master's duty to watch over their pet no matter what and not send it away…?' I challenged, turning around to meet him.

He looked uncertain, hesitant...but now for the first time that I am truly willing to see him without prejudice; see him without blame and hate lingering in the back of my mind…I saw a painful love in the depths of his eyes that it shocked me.

Love…can a demon feel love?

The idea was so shocking and foreign to me that it made me realize just how much I do not understand him. Made me realize just how much I had refused to learn. Refuse to see!

I was in love with my pain, with self-pity! Drown in my own world of sorrow and pain that I was so proud of because it made me feel as if I was suffering for my sins…justifying everything, I had hurt everyone.

I am the worst!

I lowered my gaze, not wanting to look at him as his gaze was burning, fiery, as if he could see through all of my shames and guilt and I could not bear it!

'I must be the world most terrible slave…' I murmured.

'The best for all times' I felt then his icy fingers reach to gently cup my features, turning it up to meet him.

He moves closer to me, guiding me to him and he pressed his lips against mine in a tender kiss before pulling away. It was a gentle kiss, but one that left a lingering feeling on my lips.

'Itachi…What do you truly want?' He asked calmly.

I had never quite heard such a tone in his voice or seen quite such an expression on his face that it startled me slightly.

Perhaps it was the fire or perhaps it was the cold treatment I had been giving him for the entire week, or perhaps both, I do not know. But for the first time he was…willingly _listening_ to me.

He was listening this time without scorn, prejudice or distain.

I was suddenly at a loss; feeling the gulf between us as painfully as ever.

He gave me an encouraging smile, holding my features between the icy palms of his hands tenderly.

'I will not judge you even if it is death you crave…' He said without anger. 'Tell me…my love, my friend, my dark angel… because I do not know anymore…' He whispered with such sincerity and defeat it clutches my heart.

I struggled to speak as guilt bubbled in me. I do not know what to say. All I truly wanted is to be relief from this turmoil in me.

This grief…this endless misery and pain!

I want to see no more death! I want to lose no more! But that is impossible…

But as for now, I am just so so tired of weeping and screaming as my soul bleeds and my spirit rip over and over again.

'I… Master…make me feel as if everything is back to the way it was…even if only for a moment…' I murmured.

Yes….Take me back…Back to the days when Sakura was still alive…back in the days when I was still human, because I want to feel again that peace, that bliss, that serenity of my soul.

'Hold me…as you always have when I am human…Look at me and tell me I am beautiful like an angel once again…' I almost pleaded, my chest tightened_. Make me feel as if everything is perfect once again _I thought_._

His eyes softened, a sad smile touched his lips.

'You are and always will be…as beautiful as an angel…' He leans up to seal our lips in a sheering kiss.

The night was young. We went back to that abandon brothel and to the room I used to service my clients. It was dusty, it was dark but untouched. Silvery cobwebs had started to form over the ceiling, dust clinging onto the thin scarlet fabric that framed my bed.

The entire room was icy cold but yet we were both burning in such heat of passion it was as if it was an inferno.

I cried out, my skull shifting restlessly off the dusty pillow as pleasure twisted sheered through me as if blistering fire.

My fingers twisted Sasuke's rough locks between my spread legs as he licked and sucked me with such sure passion an insistent reducing me to a heap of moaning mess, wiping all thoughts from my mind.

My knees were tied up to the bed poles behind me such as the thick rope I had found were tied tightly over each of my knees as that I am spread eagle but with my knee drawn up so that I bear my all to him.

I found it highly exciting…erotic to be dominated in such a way. And I wanted this! Needed this...

I had asked for this when I saw that thick rope lying unused. Because for once, I want to relinquish all control of myself, of my entire body, my everything, for someone else to decide!

For someone else to tell me what to do! What is right! What I should do!

I do not want to think... to choose…to bear any consequence of actions because as of now I had no control!

That was a lie of course; I could so easily tear the rope off the pole if I had wanted.

'Ungh… umm…!' I shuddered and moaned as engulfed me in the warmth of his heat.

I let my eyes shut, my fangs were fully lengthened as my lips were part in heavy pants feeling his tongue teasingly trace over the head of my cock, heightening the heat that poured through my blood as waves of blistering sensation rocked me, shook me. My cock twitched and pulsed as I shuddered and writhe in the slick warmness of his roasting cavern.

'Uhh…umm... Ummm!' I gritted my trembling jaw, taking deep shuddering breath as pleasure seethed and roared, slowly, maddeningly torturing me! My entire body clenching and pulsing with slow agonizing flames!

Then without warning he pressed the tip of his moist tongue into my slit.

At once pleasure burst! Roared and seethed! Coursing through every inch of me like fire! Fiery hot! So intense that I screamed in throes of ecstasy; throwing my head back as my toes curled in absolute rapture.

My fingers twisted his locks so tightly I ripped his ebony strands from their bloody roots, the bed pole creaked.

'Mas-ter! Oh…Oh…haa…' I shuddered and panted for him, my entire body trembling as my clenched abdomen, my inner thigh all strained to numbness.

Sweat glistered all over my fair skin, rolling down my inner thigh that was spread uncomfortable wide apart. He gave a soft chuckle, releasing me as strings of saliva connect

'Oh what should I do with you…?' He husked, his slender fingers dragged a path down my inner thigh to roughly grab my buttocks making me gasped as shivers trickled to me.

Was he going to take me this time? I wouldn't mind it…

'Mas-ter…anyt-hing you wi-sh…' I shuddered.

He chuckled crawling over me as if a predator; his eyes glowing scarlet and his fangs fully lengthened as he loomed over me, his fingers kneaded over my sweaty chest.

'Have you look at how wet you are?' He mocked, thrusting his hips forth he teasingly grind our hard organ together making me gasped. 'And how desperately ready…' He hissed leaning down to me.

'Master…' I breathed, feeling our pulsing between us so maddeningly hot, threatening to humiliate me!

'Mas-ter…tell me wh-at to do…' I pleaded. _Don't ask me what I want...I don't want to think… I don't want to choose… _I thought desperately_. _

As if he understood me without needing me to say a single word, sliced the rope with his nails letting my legs fall to the mattress.

'I will take you…' He grabbed my arms roughly and pulled me up, shifting behind me in an instant.

He took the ropes again and this time tying my arms tightly behind me as I felt his icy fingers come to my inner thigh, dragging each of them apart uncomfortably and I was made to kneel over his waist, my entrance probing teasingly over the hot slick head of his cock.

I shivered, when I felt his hard flesh nudge me ever so slightly.

'There is no point preparing as you know…we heal too fast' He said, his hands over my hips, my only means of balance as I was slowly lowered down. There was a moist sound as he first pierced me.

I groaned.

Moving down pain roared and I clenched my jaws and he would stopped again till I adjust.

Slowly he entered me, it was painful but it was a different sort of pain…one that was acceptable.

I gasped as I was slowly lifted and pulled down again.

I bleed…I ached!

He impaled me in several different angels still at last I felt a shock of pleasure when he struck my spot.

I gasped, shuddered, clenching down.

'There!' I cried out before I could stop myself.

I felt him smile behind me.

'Ah...I see…' He leaned up to me, pressing his chest against my tied arm as he place a teasing kiss over my shoulder blades.

'Then cry for me…' He growled, sending excitement trickling through me; my leaking length tightened. 'The louder you are…the harder I will give to you'

And the next moment Sasuke was handling me quite brutally.

Bear in mind that his strength was not that of a human child. He could lift a man with hardly any effort.

He lifted me back and forth, handling me as if I was a weightless doll! I having utterly no control over the pace he impaled me!

He rammed me hard and fast drawing screams and moans from my gasping lips!

My head was thrown back, my back arched as my dark silken locks a mess, stuck to my sweaty features and my wet back. My body clenching and dampening!

White hot heat spearing through me over and over again through that brutal organ between his legs! Pleasure so intense with every ram of my prostate I saw white!

'Does it fe-el that go-od? You sound like you are dying' He hissed, his predatory tone tightening my cock in excitement.

'Mas-ter! Ah! Har-der…!' I begged for him in mounting pleasure.

He shoved into me hard hitting my spot dead on.

Christ!

At once streaks of lightning sizzled through my blood, clenching my abdomen as I howled, doubling over.

'Haaa….ahhh…Ungh! Umm…!' I moaned and panted.

I could die! Christ! I could die I tell you!

In the next moment Sasuke shifted forth, his hard organ still in me as he got to his knees, and me to mine, the side of my face pressing against the mattress, my arms still tied behind me.

'Oh…uhh… hmm…' I groaned feeling him shift to now mount me.

'Good boy…' He whispered leaning down to wrap his arms about me as he place a kiss over my sweaty back, rocking his hips over and over again, ramming my prostate over and over again making me moan and writhe.

He took me slow this time, purposefully letting the fire in me burn torturously slow until I was ready to cry out! He wouldn't go any faster even when the slow mounting pleasure was driving me to insanity

! 'Fas-ter!' I chocked as he rammed me.

'Wh-at's the hurry…' He gritted, panting hard too.

'Sa-dist!' I cursed.

'Aren't. We. All' He groaned; thrusting me with his every word.

I moaned; a smile touched my lips.

He was treating me as when i was still human. Making me suffer in my pleasure till I was sure I would weep and sometimes I do, before letting me come or sometimes not at all.

We lay on our side facing the other, all sweaty and sticky after we were done. He took the end of my locks between his fingers and started playing with it.

'Itachi…you have to grow up after tonight…' He told me.

'What do you mean?'

He lifted his gaze to me, dropping my silken locks.

'Itachi… listen to me carefully' He shifted closer to me, his fingers lifted to cup my icy features.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Firstly, remember this always…Vampires are master's of manipulation, father's of lies….trust no one, believe nothing you hear unless you see it with your own eyes…We are selfish and self-serving…all of us'

'Even you?' I asked.

'Even me…' He nodded. 'I will have what I want at all cost…I will protect what I love even if I have to lie and kill…betray and deceive…whatever it takes, I will willingly do it all' He rasped.

There was something feral and predatory in the way he said it that jolted my heart. But if I was honest…his words were similar to Sakura's.

'Secondly Itachi… we are at war' He added after a long moment. 'We have always been at war'

'I don't understand'

'There are creatures that can and will kill vampires and they are our enemies' He said seriously. 'They have no sympathy or compassion for our kind, as we do not for theirs… and this time you must decide to live or die. Because if you are not prepared to kill…you will be killed'

To all this, I listened in stunned silent as my mind struggle to make sense of it all.

'Why…why wasn't I told any of this before?' I asked.

'Because you were always protected here…this little town that is our territory…there is no reason to trouble you with all these when you can't even handle yourself'

'Then now…'

'And now…we had lost our land and are force to leave or they will tear us apart…' He said. His slender fingers came to tug my stray strands back to hook over my ear as I tried to absorb all that he told me.

'Itachi… remember…trust no one…for we will gladly let our own die if it means we will live…and that is the nature of vampires who had always existed from the beginning of times' He let on a bitter smile.

I said nothing to all that.

And when the next night came it was time to leave.

It felt as if I was leaving a part of me behind. But perhaps that was a good thing. So much heartbreak, sorrow… misery… so much pain I had felt on these very streets and within these damnable places, it is a blessing to leave them all behind.

I have nothing left there.

Sakura is gone, Pein is gone…

I turned to look at Pein's now deserted home and I pulled his door shut for the last time. It would be years if I ever returned.

'Oh for the love of God…' Sasuke growled impatiently. The three of them were waiting for me.

I turned to Sasuke.

'Do you only have kind words after sex? And at others only sneers and mockery?' I frowned.

I saw a smile tug at Madara's lips as Sasuke glared at me as if he couldn't believe what I just said.

'I do not have all night waiting for you to be done staring at a damn door!' He cried.

I smiled at his defensive words. He smiled too after a moment.

'Come Itachi…' Sasuke lifted his fingers for me to take. 'Everything will be alright…you'll see'

Oh how wrong he was…How terribly wrong he was.

'Yes master…' I smiled going to them when I caught something from the corner of my eyes that halted my heart, making my blood run cold.

I turned at once at the figure of a woman standing a little way down the street. My eyes widen at her sight, my muscle tense as everything about me seem to crumble to nothing as I took in the sight of her familiar face…

Sakura…

Haruno Sakura…

She was clad in a scarlet velvet gown that outlined her lovely form, standing before us in flesh and blood, very much alive!

Her skin was fair…unnaturally flawless as if crafted from the finest of marble and her eyes dark, giving her a phantom like aloofness as she gaze at us with her almost glowing emerald orbs that burned in spite and condescending.

Her lips red, as red as blood as her silken locks fell about her, curling beautifully at ends, flowing down her back, her side like falls. She was different…yet there was no mistaking it.

It is her….

And she was a vampire then…

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted. Let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	8. Wheels of Betrayal

**Please review **

**Flames are accepted**

**Sorry for such a late update**

**Finally finish my finals after 5 weeks. LOL!**

**Hope you guys will like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wheels of Betrayals<strong>

My entire body seized, my muscle tensed as my eyes widen in utter disbelief. It was as if everything around me had suddenly crumbled to nothingness, it was as if everything around me had suddenly cease to exist as I looked upon her lovely face…

Her emerald eyes were on fire, burning with scorn and hatred. A sinister smile curled over her lips as she turned her gaze to me, engaging our eyes.

'Sakura…' Her name escaped my lips before I knew it.

She let out a pearly laughter likened the harp of heavens and with a motion she took off down the street.

No! My mind screamed at me as I darted after her at once, wrenching my wrist free from Sasuke's titan fingers.

'Itachi! No!' I could hear Sasuke screamed, coming after me but I did not care.

Nothing matters! Nothing but Sakura! She lives!

I have lost her once; I will never lose her again! I will never lose sight of her again!

'Sakura wait!' I shouted after her in desperation as I rushed after her flaming scarlet fabric.

I could hear Sasuke curse, shouting at me, but I did not care to hear a damn thing.

Sakura simply laughs and darted into a dark alley. I followed.

'Sakura!' I roared.

She took another turn and so did I. The entire place was as if a maze, with her darting through this alley and the next with liquid grace and poise. She would not stop no matter how I scream her name. Her laughter ringing and echoing like bells. And with my every desperate cry she seems happier, more gleeful and please until at last she came to a halt before a dead end.

'Sakura…' I stopped a little way behind her, Sasuke right by my side.

She hummed a playful tune, her silken tresses that curled at ends close to her waist caresses her bare back as she tilted her head mockingly from one side to the next in a playful manner.

'Sakura…' I whispered her name in desperation and over-pouring joy.

She did not answer me, simply humming to her merry tune.

I should have noticed something was very wrong, but I didn't. I should have noticed the eerie silence of the entire place, so silent, not even a squeak of scurrying rat…so silent as if the grave…but I noticed nothing. Only her.

'Sakura…you live…' I said.

Humming to her tune she turned to at last to regard me, tilting her skull one side to the other still in that childlike playful manner. I took a step forward before Sasuke's fingers flew to latch over my upper arm halting me.

'Calm yourself…' He hissed; his fingers tightened over my arm in a dead grip. 'This is a trap'

At Sasuke's words, Sakura stopped in her humming as a sinister smile touched her red red lips.

'Sharp as ever…as would be expected of a pureblood' She taunted, as a man slipped out beneath the shadows beside her.

Sasuke hissed; shifting at once before me, widening his stance as if he meant to shield me.

It took only a glance to know the other man was not human.

His eyes were translucent and pale, silvery…and fiercely hungry. His features were lean, sharp... his jet black hair, caressing down his side to his waits. Clad jet black leather trench coat, long pants and heavily buckled boots he was unlike anything I had ever seen.

His fair and bare chest was chiseled in toned muscles, build as if of molten marble, so contrasting his leather coat that hung off his shoulders. Not human…not vampire either. Our enemies… Sasuke's enemies.

His name is Neji.

'What are they…?' I found myself whispering.

'Sin…' Sasuke growled.

'Sin personified' Neji corrected. 'The sin born from the transgression of your cursed kind'

'Dhamphir…' Sasuke hissed.

'That's him Neji…' Sakura purred, wrapping her slender arms about his tone arms. Her slender fingers went to twirl playfully over the man's jet black strands.

There was a crunch behind me and I turned, to see three more men.

By then I knew something was very wrong. I could feel my heart drumming as fear seemed to creep beneath my skin.

'You impress me you know...going back into that burning building just to save something so disposable' Neji smirked.

'This place is yours…let us go' Sasuke said in a deadly quiet voice that chilled me to the very bone marrow.

There was something akin to fear in his voice, but there was something else too that I could not place.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned...' Neji whispered.

And before I knew it, it was too late. I was ripped away from Sasuke's side and all hell broke loose. I remember screaming Sasuke's name as bulky men in leather coat dragged me and slammed me against the brick wall. I remember their impossible strength, their impossible speed, their impossible grip that I could not break loose no matter how hard I try.

I kick out, lending on flesh. There was a groan as I struggle to escape the titan grip. My nails could barely break their skin as I tore at the hard fingers that crush my wrist.

'Let me go!' I remember screaming, before I was once again swung like a rag doll and shove against the wall.

'Calm yourself!' One of them screams at my face, as he pressed a gleaming blade to my throat. My heart hammered, the instinct to run, to escape, to struggle was almost over-powering until I felt a gentler touch that stroke my skull.

'Hush…shh…it's alright…' Sakura's voice whispered against my ear, easing my fear.

I noticed then too that Sasuke was as still as he had ever been. He was standing where he had stood before I was torn from him, gazing at me silently. His eyes so cold, he could freeze hell over. So deadly, merciless I felt my breath suck out of my lungs.

Not a moment too soon, Neji came over; motioning for my captor to unhand me while he shifted in a languid motion to grab my arm, putting a blade to my neck.

'What are you even trying to do Sakura?' Sasuke asked in a tone that suggests mockery in it all.

I stilled.

'Is this thing supposed to be my weakness?' Sasuke snorted, his fingers motioning towards me in utter disbelief. 'How low did you fools think I had fallen!' Sasuke bellowed. 'Just kill him and be done with it...you waste my time'

For a moment I could not believe my ears. Some saner, more desperate part of me said _this is all an act…Sasuke is acting to get me out of this situation,_ but I could not help but feel betrayed! I could not help but feel like a fool!

Sasuke's own words came back to me like ringing bells.

His words_… 'Itachi… remember…trust no one…for we will gladly let our own die if it means we will live…and that is the nature of vampires who had always existed from the beginning of times' _

Sakura smirk. Running her slender fingers over my arm, she leaned closer to me and pressed her darling lips against my ear.

'Look just how much he would sacrifice…for his own sake' Sakura whispered.

Pain stabbed my heart, twisted my guts and tightened over my chest like a phyton at her brutal words.

She gave a ringing laughter and shifted away from me, her icy green orbs boring straight at Sasuke. Her gaze was one of hatred, of betrayal and hurt so deep it went beyond all reason. She wanted to hurt Sasuke. She wanted him dead beyond all reason!

But yet…she made no move to harm him physically.

'Will you not beg for his life?' Sakura whispered quietly, coldly. All joy, tease and light hearted laughter gone from her tone, to be replaced with one of hard cold fury.

Sasuke snorted.

'To beg for a slave's life? How pathetic do you think I am?' He sneered.

'Do you think I am jesting!' Sakura spat; at once she slammed her hard slender fingers against my chest, her fingers curled in a claw like fashion, right over where my heart was beating.

Her pearly nails lengthened my inches and like little knives stabbed through my clothes and skin drawing blood.

'Do you think I will not rip his heart out Sasuke!' She snarled in cold fury.

'Do it then…' Sasuke smirked.

Sakura hissed, retreating her fingers from my chest.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

'You lack the conviction of your words my dear' Sasuke mocked.

Sakura let out a sinister chuckled; snapping her fingers Neji released me. She turned to regard me.

'See for yourself the liar he is…the traitor…the devil he truly is' Sakura told me, as a single angry tear rolled down her cheek.

My chest tightened at once, my heart ached at her obvious hurt and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to gather her in my arms once again. But i knew she would not let me...

For all she had tried to pull here...I still love her... I still wanted to comfort her...

'Sakura…please don't cry…' I tried to wipe her tears but she flinched away.

'You choose him' She said accusingly.

'I choose no one!' I protested, but she didn't seem to hear.

'Then you shall only have him, my sweet gentle Itachi…and no one else…' She whispered quietly, stepping up to me, as her slender fingers lid over both my shoulders.

She leans up, her soft breath brushing the side of my cheek, and she whispered to my ear. 'For your choice, you do not deserve the love of humans…and until you leave him…You shall never know peace…I will make sure of it…' With that she left us. But not before she deliberately gave an elegant bow to Sasuke.

'My dearest Master' She said it loud enough so that I would hear it.

In that moment, I stilled; the implication of her words coming to me in torrent, sucking the breath out of my lungs.

'Master?' I muttered before I could stop myself.

Sakura smirked, motioning for her new companions to leave with her.

'My creator Itachi…did you never wonder who made me?' Sakura laughed at the shock that drenched over my entire being. 'He keeps many secrets from you my love…perhaps he should start by telling you of how he left Pein to die' Sakura laughed, leaving us.

I felt every fiber of my body chilled; I felt every fiber of my body going numb as thousands of thoughts raced through my mind.

'Itachi…' Sasuke called urgently, his fingers coming for me.

'Don't touch me!' I shrieked, smacking his fingers away as I lifted my furious, confused gaze at him as if I was seeing him for the first time. And perhaps I was. 'You lied to me' I said.

'Itachi, she is the liar' Sasuke said desperately.

Right then I have had enough with his lies! I snapped.

'Then tell me why is she alive when you told me she is dead!' I roared. 'Tell me! My master! My lover! My friend! Tell me why is she alive! Why is she a damnable creature of the night!' I cried with all the fury I could posses.

So angry, so furious a felt a tear trickled down my side as my fangs lengthened in utter rage.

Sasuke shook his head over and over again, struggling for the first time with his words.

'She…she played you for a fool…' He whispered now with what seemed like an unbearable struggle not to break into pieces.

He looked as if some wounded animal as he seemed lost for words, but I felt absolutely no pity for him, rather anger that he would still lie at that point in time!

'Let us go…' He pleaded.

'What if I do not wish to go with you anymore?' I said coldly.

Though in my anger before this, in my rage and fury, I had never once thought of leaving him. But now, I thought I could no longer bear to be with him!

'What?' He stuttered.

'Being with you is a mistake I doubt I should continue' I hissed.

'You cannot be serious!' He shouted in horror.

And I realize then that he is terrified of this, of me abandoning him more than anything else. I could hardly care for what he felt at the moment.

I have had enough!

He meant to take my hand but I shoved him away.

'You cannot do this to me!' He bellowed.

'And why not? Is there more you could teach me of this cursed life…? No…I don't think so' I shook my head. 'Not only are you a liar…You would let me die if it meant you will live! You will let me die if it meant it will save your pride!' I burst out.

'No! It's not what it seems! I know she would never hurt you!' He said. 'I…I would never have let you die!'

'Wouldn't you?' I challenged.

'No! Never!' He shook his head, tears spilled down his features. 'Please…just come with me…' he begged. 'I will tell you all that you wish to know. I promise…'

'Your promises mean nothing to me! And I doubt I can stomach hearing your betrayal!' I spat, pushing pass him without a second glance.

'Itachi! You cannot leave me! I am your Master! I own you!' he cried, latching his fingers tightly over my wrist as I kept walking.

I ignored his pleas, I ignored his desperate words, refusing to utter a single one as I let him frantically cling to me as I walk without even bothering to tell him where I was heading. He soon figured it out though, and went silent.

I went to the harbor where we were supposed to be heading before Sakura showed up. Madara and Hashirama were right there waiting for us. They were a little perplexed and bewildered to see Sasuke in tears, with head hanging low and clutching to my hand as if a child but otherwise said nothing of it.

'What is this madness?' Madara asked coldly, as he eyed Sasuke and then back at me.

I ignored him as we went aboard one of the ships. It was nothing fancy. We could not be bothered with human luxury. It was a cargo ship to Amegakure.

We paid the captain a handsome sum of cash to stay in the bowel of his ship with his cargo. The deal seems odd of course, but the captain did not care. He did not care if he was transporting criminals or fugitive as long as we pose no problems to his crews. Stay out of their way and they would stay out of ours.

The lower deck was humid and scented with the smell of salty sea. Numerous wooden containers were stacked one over the other. There was a low hanging lamp dangled off the low ceiling, casting shadows against the rusty wall. The sound of waves crashing against the sturdy body made the entire place creak and quiver beneath our feet, cargoes strap in leather to the wall swaying here and there.

'The lowest deck like you want mister…Ain't a good place to stay especially for weeks I'll tell you that' the captain said; leaning against the stairs.

'This will do, good sir' Hashirama gave a nod. 'And I warn you now...Under no circumstances should anyone come down here'

'Aye…' The captain tosses the key to the lowest compartment to Hiashirama. 'Breakfast is at five yea...dinner would be six...if you are late you ain't getting anything' He informed us.

Hashirama simply wave him away.

After we entered the compartment, Hiashirama not only lock the door but barricade it with those heavy cargoes that were in the compartment. And so…four vampires, locked up in a little chamber, floating in the middle of the ocean.

I wrenched my hands from Sasuke's tight grip and shove him away from me.

'Itachi…please listen to me...' He tried.

I ignored him, moving to sit in a little corner, leaning against the titan boxes that stacked the place.

I was furious, livid still that I do not trust myself to speak without shouting. There was so much I wanted to know. There was so much I wanted to demand Sasuke tells me the truth…Of Pein's death, of Sakura...of everything!

I began doubting the reason I was changed…I began doubting my encounter with Pein was merely by chance. Did Sasuke orchestrate the entire thing so that I would willingly allow myself to be changed into this damnable creature? Did Sasuke purposefully set up my encounter with Pein knowing I would find comfort in him and start trusting Sasuke again?

I began doubting everything. Not knowing what are truths and what are lies.

Sasuke took cautious steps to where I sat and stood for a time.

'I did it all for you…' Sasuke told me.

'Ah…did you now?' I said coldly, at last lifting my angry gaze at him.

'I only tried to make you happy…' He said softly.

I saw no deceit in the edge of his features, I saw no façade, no mask…protecting him anymore. He looked utterly and totally vulnerable, raw even. It was as if he was pouring not just his soul…but his everything, displaying it all shamelessly for me to judge.

But I did not back down… My heart, covered in scars of pain, of his lies and betrayal had grown too cold, too hard for me to feel compassion for him anymore.

'And is that another lie Master?' I asked.

'No! Stop it!' Sasuke cried, dropping to his knees before me. 'Please… don't do this to me! Please!' His hands rising suddenly to his temple. 'I only wanted you to be happy! I tried Itachi! I did it all for you! Why can you not see that!'

The pain of his face was terrible. It was a desperate sort of pain but it did not matter to me.

I wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me!

'Oh I believe you Master…' I whispered maliciously. 'So tell me…why don't we start from your first lie hmm? What of Sakura…tell me about that why don't you? How the dead became the undead. I am sure it would be an interesting tale'

Before Sasuke could utter a single word Madara was by his side, hauling him to his feet.

'Enough' Madara growled, glaring furiously at me and then back at Sasuke. 'Don't resort to begging your own pet! Don't make a fool out of yourself no matter how desperate you are… It's ugly. Pathetic!' He hissed, shoving Sasuke away. Demanding that he go to Hashirama at once.

Madara then towered over me, glowering at my lithe form in obvious fury and rage.

'Do not be so arrogant! Don't you dare think you are above us or even our equal like those damnable half blood or I'll put your head on a spike!' He growled in anger.

I did not answer him.

He took a step towards me, his voice low and dangerous then when he spoke.

'And I will have you understand this now…he hurts you through his foolishness, never by malicious intend…but what of you?' He hissed coldly.

I tightened my jaw, looking away in a stab of shame and guilt, but I ignored them.

'I do not think even us demons as you so like to call us in your mind had ever intentionally desire to hurt a child. Especially one who would sacrifice his everything just to see you smile. Would take punishment upon himself just to see your pain ease by even a fraction. One who would willingly trade your love for your hatred if that is what it takes to protect you' He went on. 'So tell me, my dear dear Itachi…Sasuke may be a liar, we all are… but what does that make you?' He growled.

_'Human…'_ I thought in shame when he left me.

I am still like those humans I believe to be so righteous.

Human who had always judge what they could not understand, judge what is different through eyes of scorn and condemnation. Believing so arrogantly that any being in the ultimate shape of human but not human must come from the devil…and that they are innately evil. Their every doing must be evil, and that humans are the sole and rightful owner of this world, and all else must be purge in flames…

I ask you this before I continue…

Who are humans to judge what is good or evil? Who are humans to proclaim to be the rightful and sole owner of the world? When they only lived a speck of what we lived. And see a speck of what we see…

And as for being from the devil. No one can choose their fathers or mothers. Why do you judge purebloods so even if they are the descendents of the fallen?

Are you suggesting that beings are born into evil and good and not by choice? And that murderous and rapist are being born into their role and not by choice?

That night, I was only beginning to realize that for all my effort of being a better companion to Sasuke, in my anger I am still unwittingly quick to judge and condemn him through the pathetic eyes of human whenever I do not agree with him in the slightest. Thinking I know clearly what is right or wrong like black and white.

For a long moment I sat there silently as I clasped my fingers together. I was still angry at Sasuke, yes…but I was also terribly ashamed at myself.

Madara hadn't shouted at me…but his words were sharp and harsh, like blades, laced with a bitter sort of disappointment that sliced deeper than knives. I did not talk to Sasuke or anyone again that night or the next, out of shame more than anger.

On the third night, it was Sasuke who came up to me.

'Here…' He knelt by me, holding a fat struggling rat up for me.

I simply took it and let it go.

'I'm fine…' I whispered.

He did not protest at my obvious paleness but simply shifted closer to me and settled at last beside me, his knees close to his chest when I made no attempt to shove him away. We sat like that in silence for a long while, and perhaps would have sat even longer had I not broke the heavy stillness.

My anger had calmed, but my thoughts of Sakura had not. I could still see the anger and hatred in her eyes as she spat at Sasuke. The loathing in her voice… I could not forget it.

'Tell me of Sakura…' I said suddenly.

The request was not meant to hurt, it was not meant to snide…

Through the hours where I had been alone I had come to accept that what Sasuke had done was done and cannot be undone no matter how angry I was. Sasuke is a liar as it is in his very nature. A lie was told, and no amount of fury could untold it.

And because I have accepted that…I do not wish to be ignorant any longer. Living obliviously in my little world where everything is beautiful and easy while Sasuke and everyone else shielded me from everything that is ugly, only to have me cursing them for the occasional little falls I suffered.

I tell you now…up till then, I had never truly seen the true dark sinister nature of the creature I had become. But I am starting to…

'Tell me the truth…' I said softly. 'I have the right to know…'

'Don't you dare command me' Sasuke rasped, but without authority in his voice.

A gentle smile curled over my lips.

Seems Sasuke did take Madara's order and he is determined to treat me or appear to treat me as something lower or risk scorn from Madara.

For all Madara's gentleness and leniency, arrogance and playfulness, he is ancient…A strong believer of the ancient ways. He'd been more uptight than usual since the fire. But even if all my courtesy and bows to Sasuke were for show, it was enough to sooth Madara. He was not an unreasonable man, I'll give him that. But I'd be an idiot if I thought paying Madara or Hashirama such artificial respect was going to be alright.

I heave a sigh, my fingers went to simply entangle in Sasuke's; giving it a light squeeze I brought his hand to my lips and place a gentle kiss over the back of his hand as a sign of submission and affection.

'Please my Master…my Lord…' I said, gently lowering our hands onto the ground again.

Sasuke nodded.

'It is as she told you…I made her…' He admits.

'Tell me of it' I said.

He did.

Sasuke told me how he had only meant to give her enough to outlive me. So that I would be spare from suffering the pain of her lost. He meant for her to die alone so that I would be spared from such fear of laying alone in my last hour waiting for death.

At that point I could feel anger rising in me once again, my grip tightened over his hands. The thought that Sakura could have been the one to feel that unbearable pain I felt when I saw everything I love crumble before my eyes was almost enough to make me strike Sasuke. But I did not…

'Go on…' I urged him when he had stopped uncertainly from my tightening grip over his icy hand.

He stared at me intently, debating if he should even be telling me anything. I force an encouraging smile and urge him to go on.

He did eventually. And his tale took the turn for the worst so horrifying that it made me think that it would have been mercy if Sakura had indeed died alone.

He told me that things went wrong… Sakura changed before he knew what had happened and he tried to kill her. He wanted to burn her, but fear others would find out. After all, it was a serious crime to give blood to a mere human if it was not meant to change them.

So in a moment of not so ingenious ideas, he broke her limbs to make sure she could not move when she had gained the ability to as I have the next night, and threw her broken body into the deep pits with all the other carcasses and let the soil bury her.

I tell you this…till this day; I could not even phantom the terror and horror she must have felt as the soil poured onto her unmoving undying body. Being buried alive…and watching helplessly as men you knew did it do you while you can only scream in your mind.

My jaws were tight, my grip on his hands were tight too when he finished.

'And Pein?' I asked forcefully.

Since we were on the page of telling the brutal truth, I figure I might as well have it all. After all, it could not have been worse than Sakura's tale.

He heaved a sigh; leaning back against the wooden container he loosens his fingers from mine.

'He makes you happy like I never could…' He said tiredly. 'But I did not let him die out of feeble emotions such as jealousy or spite. Believe me on that… I only cared that you are happy… I cared not for Pein in the slightest…just you' He muttered. 'There is a reason why Konan did not seek the company of Pein…'

'And it is not just because Pein would die for he is mortal is it?' I stated.

'No…that was just part of it' He confesses. 'Humans make easy target Itachi… and I tell you this now…be grateful that Pein was slaughtered, for they could have so easily decide to torture him, crush his every bone, tear him limb to limb, harvest his organs alive for the fun of it…turning him into a screaming bloody mess while making you watch and beg for his death' he said.

I nodded stiffly, a chill trickling through my entire body, and I did not even realize it till then that I was shaking.

Christ…

I clasped my fingers together to keep them from trembling as I concentrate on one of the cargo box a little away from me not knowing what to think, or dare to think if things truly had took the turn for the worst.

But there was still something else that bothered me.

Sakura… and the bizarre display of obedience from her new companions, following her every word as if tamed dogs on leashes.

'Why did they not hurt Sakura?' I asked.

Sasuke smiled.

'Because there are something that runs deeper than prejudice and abhorrence for us' He said.

'And what is that?'

'The desire to exist'

'What do you mean?'

'Sakura is female…she could give them the offspring that they are so desperate for' Sasuke told me.

There was a pregnant silence after that where neither of us said a thing. There is so much still I do not know then. Do not understand of this world…

Slowly, he slid his arms gently over my waist and I knew he wanted me to gather him in my arms. I did not resist him when he slips against my body so that I would put my arms around him.

He lay quietly against me, his skull against my chest as if a babe and my hand went to lid over his shoulder, my thumb twirling the velvet of his coat mindlessly, soothingly.

'Will we be alright after this…?' He asked softly.

'Don't ask me this now...I don't know' I said, colder than I meant to. But I truly did not know the answer then.

I could not forgive him or bring myself to trust him again, not then anyway…but neither would my rage for him change a thing.

I pulled him tight against me; my other arm went to cradle his skull as I bend down to place an apologizing kiss over the top of his head.

'We'll see in time' I told him.

'We have time' He said.

Ah…that we do. And in that lock chamber with hardly any food, time was soon about to become…" Itachi stopped, giving Kakashi a gentle smile. "I see you have a question for me sir" Itachi said.

Kakashi shifted a little uncomfortable, his jaws tightened a little as if choosing the right word to put things. Itachi did not rush him.

"Um…I have been wondering for a time now" Kakashi started. "This Sasuke…do you love him?"

"Why the sudden question of love?"

"Ah…no…I just notice that you could so easily say that you love Sakura, you love Pein…you know" Kakashi shrugged. "But you have never once said that you love this Sasuke…at least I don't think…but yet, when you talk of him, there seem to be a sort of affection in your words"

Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah…you see sir…what I feel for Sasuke is not as simple as the human love I felt for Sakura and Pein. What I feel for Sasuke then and now, is something that is build through the years I had to lived and endured him and it is something I think that is stronger than love. It is definitely not that passionate love you might think. Not those wild fiery ones or obsessive ones. But it is surely stronger.

Build brick upon brick, tile upon tile through pain and betrayal…through forgiveness and endurance over the decades and centuries. It is something unconditional, strong, deep…And I will not slight that by describing it so carelessly with just a word such as _love._ When it all did started? I do not know"

"Wait. So it is not love? You don't love him?"

"Oh there is love definitely…yes, if you must insist that I use that word so to make it easier for you to comprehend our rather complicated relationship...but what I feel for him too runs much much deeper than that. After all, I watch him grow from a mere boy to maturity… painfully slow yes…but I was with him through the many decades that come after that night. I was with him through his _difficult_ stage of life I swear I wanted to throttle him half the time" Itachi gave a laugh.

Kakashi seem to consider this for a moment, before nodding and sinking back into his chair.

"Continue" He states.

"Now, to return to my story…let me stress how it is never a good idea to lock four vampires up in a little cabin with hardly any food for weeks" Itachi gave a bitter laugh. "Christ! In those nights how I burn, I thirst…I was at the verge of insanity as fire roared in me, clawing at my throat, my entire being! I could hear the dozens of strong pumping heart just above our compartment.

Oh…Lord… The thought of blood, the thought of that sweet sweet scarlet haven melting down my aching burning throat was so overwhelming I even bit my own lips, drawing my own blood in such desperation I never knew.

My every sense, every nerve ending roaring and screaming at me in an almost monstrous violent.

Blood… blood…

That was all I could think, all I could see, all I did dream of through the weeks. I even imagined the strong beating of pulse of my last victim as I hear the beating of pulse of those crewmen above us.

We sat as far from each other as was possible, all of us in our little corner making not a sound, silence invaded only by the soft sound of even breathing as we endured our own inner demon, our own torture! The slightest provocation, the slightest reason would be reason enough to set us off in a bloody attack, ripping each other's throat and draining the other dry.

Sasuke was the first to snap.

'Back off! Don't you dare touch it!' Hashirama roared at Sasuke when he tried to remove the barricade. And that was enough to set Sasuke off.

Sasuke hissed; his fangs outstretch as he darted at Hashirama.

'You meant to kill me then! Is that it!' Sasuke snarled.

My breath was suck out of my lungs as I watch the two clashed with tremendous force.

With or without a coven, Hashirama was still our leader. Sasuke was surely in for some punishment now I thought. For respect for authority and power is paramount in our world.

I saw Sasuke's nails lengthened by inches, pearly and white like knifes as he made a deadly swipe, aiming straight as Hiashirama's neck.

Hashirama shifted away from the attack in liquid poise, his fangs lengthened as he let out a feral hiss. His eyes narrowed, morphing to deep crimson as he widened his stance, his fingers flexing dangerously in anger. Sasuke is pushing his patience to the limit.

Sasuke let out a growl deep in his throat, as his maddening red gaze bore into Hashirama's equally vicious ones; his lips pulled back slightly in a snarl showing his outstretched fangs. His body shifted predatorily as if a lioness closing in on her prey as he stalks Hashirama.

'See reason boy…Think! Do not make it worst for yourself than it already is' Hashirama warned him. 'You cannot win me'

'We'll see!' Sasuke roared and charged at Hashirama with all the maddening fury and blood lust he possesses.

Hair rising hiss splits the air.

* * *

><p>Please review... Flames are accepted. I hope you guys like this chapter.<p> 


	9. Of Good and Evil

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Love to know what you think**

**Hope you will enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Good and Evil<strong>

Sasuke makes another deadly swipe which was ruthlessly knock off by Hashirama with ease. And with speed Sasuke had yet to match Hashirama grabbed Sasuke's shirt, hauling him closer he kick out against Sasuke's left knee cap breaking them.

I saw with a split of a second, Sasuke's sharp broken bones tore through the side of his knees before a hair rising hissed ripped through the air making my hair stand on ends. Blood poured!

I saw red, the scent of blood was so overwhelming in my starved state it took hold of my every logic that I barely notice anything else after that!

I vaguely note that before Sasuke could crumble onto the ground, Hashirama's fingers were closed upon Sasuke's wrist, twisted them back and throwing Sasuke down on the ground, pinning him there with his knees. His free fingers went to latch over the back of Sasuke's skull, seizing a handful of Sasuke's dark locks and slammed Sasuke's head hard on the cold ground; but none of that detail was important to me. Only the scarlet that rolled down Sasuke's knees, pooling beneath him...

It was as if I was looking through the eyes of some unknown creature as I watch and watch the red red liquid rolled down the side of Sasuke's legs. As I watch how the brilliant scarlet clung and drip from the very edge of Sasuke's sharp bloodied bones that protrude from the side of his useless knee as if in a trance.

I vaguely heard the soft gasped of pain and whimpers of agony as Sasuke was pinned beneath Hashirama. I vaguely note the harsh words Hashirama was warning Sasuke and the soft pleas of mercy and apology Sasuke was saying in their language I have yet to learn.

I vaguely notice the tears and the agonizing desperation that was on Sasuke's features.

Oh how many nights have I lay awake to the poison sound of beating pulse? How many days have I burn in my dreams, dreaming of that sweet essence of life…

I could hear the strong beat of my heart pulsing in my ears as my fangs lengthened painfully.

The fire in my throat, in my veins heightened by a thousand folds as the sweet sweet scent of blood soaked my lungs! I could feel my entire body trembling with excitement as I licked my dry lips in desperate need.

'Itachi….' I thought I heard someone utter my name but I could not be sure.

The thirst was overwhelming, the beat of heart…his strong pulse, the fire…it was all driving me to insanity! I don't think I could ever describe the thirst and the hunger that I felt then!

The absolute need! The desperation to drink! To sate my maddening maddening thirst!

I could not think…I could not reason anymore! I saw only red!

I do not know what I did, or what truly happened but I vaguely remember charging across the floor in my maddening frenzy. All I could think, all I could see were blood…the desire to kill, the want, the need to kill…

I remember a vicious hiss or a growl one I do not recognize as my own tore from my throat as I tore towards them. I saw Hashirama's features contort, his lips pulled back into a snarl before another creature, lunged at me, knocking me off my feet and throwing me across the compartment!

Excruciating pain ripped up my entire right arm where my shoulder connects with the ground and before I could even move Madara was on me!

'Stop it! Think! Calm yourself!' Madara's voice rang in my ears. I still remembered his furious features, maddening eyes that pierced right at me.

I screamed at him!

I remember struggling, my fingers swiping furiously, aimlessly at him until they were caught and twisted. I was wrestled to the ground, my arms twisted painfully to my back as callous fingers flew to twist the wealth of my locks, slamming my head on the ground.

I screamed, hissed and cursed! My booths kicking out uselessly as I bucked and was repeatedly thrown back onto the cold icy floor!

I heard him shout my name over and over again as if screaming for some saner part of me that I was sure was gone and lost to come back to me.

I let out a terrible maniacal laughter that bloomed out of me through all that insanity and agonizing thirst! I remembered tears trickling as I at last stop in my pathetic struggle. I remember weeping deeply my entire body shaking and burning in fire.

I remember cursing…the desperation, and the absolute frustration and lost I felt!

'I can't take it anymore…I can't! Kill me…Kill me!' I wept as I was pinned beneath Madara. 'Kill me! Just do it!' I heard myself bellowed in a voice I do not even register as my own.

So lost…so distraught…anguished… I sobbed in torment that near drove me to madness. I do not know how long I lay there motionless as I wept, but at some point Madara had released his titan grip, simply sitting on me for fail safe until I've calmed.

'Come here' I heard Madara ordered as he all but pulled me to my feet.

He lead me to Sasuke who was now leaning against a large crate, his bones fixed, his skin healed though still caked with trails of dried blood running down his legs.

Sasuke lifted his pained gaze to my wet ones and I felt at once shame bubbled in me that I had so willingly wanted to kill him in his agony. I looked away at once, wanting to leave but Madara wouldn't have that, forcing me to my knees before Sasuke and left us there.

I thought Sasuke was going to shame me some more, he was going to mock me, tease me…

Why shouldn't he?

I had always seen him a monster; I am sure he knew that. I have always judged him, criticized him. Now was as good a time as any to throw them all back in my face!

I was prepare for all the worse insult he could throw at me knowing so well that I deserve it that I was so shock when I instead, felt tender fingers come to cup my features.

'Hush…shhh…all is well…' He soothed his icy thumb stroke over my wet cheek, wiping my dried tears away, and gently hooks my stray bangs over the back of my ears.

I could see then, that there was no mockery or judgment in the depths of his gaze as he bore them at me. There was nothing… but…adoration, passion and love…so pure I have never knew possible from him.

I questioned then…had it always been there but I was so clouded with my anger I only saw him for the monster I expect to find? And I questioned then too…Why?

Why was he not judging me as I have always done!

'It's alright…I forgive you…' Sasuke whispered as if he could read my thoughts.

I felt at once a pressure roes in my chest, I felt at once tears rising in the back of my socket and I could not describe it…this emotions that stirred in me. Tears rolled down my cheek uncontrollably, caressing over his icy thumb. I let my thick lashes rest feeling the fire beneath my lids, tears dripped; my chest ached, my throat constrict more lost than ever.

'Why…?' I gasped; my voice unnaturally wet and high. 'Why do you show me mercy and forgiveness when I least deserve them?' I forced out.

I have to know. This was surely not the first time he had done it. The rape was still so fresh in my mind after all these time, how I had so brutally violated him…yet he had so easily forgiven me then. And now again…when I could hardly think of what he had done to me without anger!

'Because that is when you needed it the most' He said simply. 'Is it not the sinner who needs forgiveness the most and not the righteous?'

I felt my lungs tightened, I felt tears dripped at the simplicity of his words that touched me to the core.

'Itachi…' He called.

I lifted my lids, noticing pearly tears clinging to the edge of my lash.

'It's not much but you can get some of it if you clean me' He said, tilting his pale, agonizing features lightly towards his leg, caked in dried blood.

A smile touched my lips but I shook my head anyway.

'I do not deserve it' I said. 'Not after what I had wanted to do'

He gazed at me unfazed as if he had expected my answer.

'I forgive you already…Why is it that you cannot forgive yourself for things you have no control over?' He asked softly.

I do not know what to say…but I felt that he was saying something more than just the now, just this situation. When I remain silent he did not push me, merely nudging my knee with his bloodied leg.

'Clean me' He ordered.

It was no longer a request. So I did...

I gingerly took off his boots and blood soaked socks. I bend down and covered my lips over the bittersweet thickest of caked blood just beneath his calf and lap at the hardened crust. He let out a groan leaning back, as his fingers came to tenderly slip beneath the wealth of my locks.

I lap and suckled him hungrily till his skin were clean and pinkish. I ran my tongue over his calf and up till his knees where I close my mouth once again over the most of caked blood. I clean him thoroughly and wholly, I even shifted lower to his toes and took them each in turn in my mouth making him squirm.

'Enough. Come to me now. I am clean enough' Sasuke commanded, beckoning for me.

I gently put down his foot and crawled over to him, where he took my pale icy features between the palms his hand guiding me close.

'Itachi...' He grazed his piercing gaze over my features for a long moment, gazing into the depths of my hazel eyes.

In that instant as if possessed; lost in the turmoil of emotion of our tormented mind…I watched as he leans forth slowly, his lips parted in the softest of sigh…the warmth of his breath brushed my lips soothingly. He was so close; so close that I could see all the little ridges of his tender flesh as he gently pressed the tenderness of his lips against mine.

I remembered my guts twist, my senses tingle. And my lashes fell as my fingers lifted to gently cup his icy cheeks between the tenderness of my palms, guiding him forth, feeling the soft satin of his flesh move against mine, against me, gently…softly…as if lovers.

I slip my tongue between my dry lips and dragged them over his in the softest of caress earning a sigh and then it was gone. He pulled back, the moment broken…And at that time, I saw a flash of emotion flicker in the depth of his gaze…A flicker of what seem like fear, but it was gone in the next second.

'Itachi…you...' He husked and stopped. I thought he was going to say something to me, but he did not.

He pushes me away again and leaned back against the crate.

'Go. Leave me. You've had enough' He ordered, looking away.

I did not press him of what had happened. I do not know what had happened in our most desperate moments. I did as I was told, not wanting to tempt his or my limits.

We arrived only after another fourteen rising which was what I presume to be another two weeks. We knew little of Amegakure but we hunted nevertheless on the first night we landed.

I was so starved and rabid I saw for the first time the brutality and monstrosity I was capable of! Or rather we were capable of.

In the closest ally we hunted and shared our first unfortunate victim in desperation. Four of us on our knees, gnawing at a single man as if vultures on carcasses.

The first burst of thick rich blood down my throat was heaven on earth! It so strong, so sweet I could have swoon! There was no way in memory could I have describe or remember such a blood so sweet, so rich, so thick and so delicious I wanted to weep in delirium as I suckled in absolute desperation!

I remember the sound of my seething, straining breath as I drank, as I suckled, bearly had time to breath as I gulped down the thick richness of it. I tear at the wrist. Widening the wound and ripping through artery so that blood gushed anew into my desperate waiting mouth.

'Hmm…umm…'

Such a terrible wet groaning feasting sound we make that would have been horrifying if we even cared for it.

I felt shivers trickling through my entire body and I was trembling as I drank deeply until he was utterly spent.

More! More! I could feel my every fiber screaming at me for more!

I let out a vicious hiss when there when the blood ran dry.

I wanted to scream! To shriek! To weep! It was hardly enough! I needed more! So much more!

In utter utter desperation, without a moment of hesitation, drench in blood, I rip apart the man's chest, cracking rib bones as my fingers curled in a spade like fashion, and I drove it right into the softness of his flesh and tore the man's deadened heart right out of his chest!

I drank from it hungrily, desperately like I had never done before!

My arms were shaking; my entire body was shaking as I held the dark bloody organ between palms as if a priceless relic to my trembling lips and I gulped every precious drop I could! Spilling over the side of my shaking lips and down my neck, soaking my clothes in my maddening haste to drink!

My arms, my wrist trickling of blood and my hands were dyed in scarlet.

I was a mess! We all were! Spattered and drenched in beautiful red. In sweet crimson we had so desperately dreamed of over and over again for so many risings.

Madara cracked open the men's skull and took his brains, sucking the bloody tissue and spitting the pulp out bloodless and white. Sasuke for the lungs and Hashirama for the liver and kidney.

I had never known there was so much blood in the organs I had always left untouched in my normal state.

The poor man was hardly recognizable when we were done with him. The skin and flesh of his features were tore to his whitish bones, every vein, very fiber and tissue sucked dry and spat on the ground like white slosh. Organs ripped and gnawed, chest cleaved apart, guts spilled and his limbs mutilated.

The only comfort in it was that at least the man did not suffer. He never even knew what was happening before he was killed in our clumsy haste.

'We must hunt again. That's hardly enough' I heard Madara panted.

He was shaking, his alabaster features drenched and rolling in blood, his sleeves soaked in scarlet and his blood crazed eyes bleed of the deepest red. His fangs were outstretched and stained in red, black locks in strands caked in crimson.

I did not argue. I was thirsting again, fire roaring again.

We killed over a half dozen that night in our frenzied thirst and by the approaching dawn we were thoroughly exhausted.

I felt sick by then…I admit, in my maddening thirst I had drunk too much.

We took the money and clothes of our victims, killed a boy of roughly Sasuke's build too for his clothes. We cleaned up near the harbor and bedded down in the closest inn we could find. We were split into two rooms, Hashirama with Madara while I was to be with Sasuke naturally.

I was so tired…so sick, my head was throbbing with the abundant of blood I consumed…my muscle aching, burning me in fire, I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

I quickly move the cupboard against the small window while Sasuke tosses himself over the center of the four poster bed, his arms eagle spread taking up the entire space, no doubt waiting for me to get him comfortable as I had always done if we were bedding down in an inn for our _bedroom _adventures.

I didn't think just because I was exhausted to the bones I would not need to take care of him. I took care of myself first; kicking off my boots and carelessly dropping my clothes into a crumble heap against the sofa that was now shifted against the door.

His eyes were already shut when I move to remove his leather boots and climber onto the bed, taking care not to crush his lithe form beneath me. My fingers quickly went for his belt; unbuckling them I pulled his ill fitted shorts off and then it was the buttons of his shirt.

'I feel sick' He groaned, shifting slightly when I slip an arm beneath his back.

'You drank too much and too fast after being starved…you will be fine when you rise' I assured him as I lifted him so that he would be sitting.

He moaned, his fingers reaching to comb his bangs back restlessly, his eyes firmly shut.

'I need to take your coat off' I told him.

He nodded groggily but was hardly helpful at all as I slipped the coat off along with his shirt, uncaringly tossing them somewhere onto the wooden ground too.

When all was taken care of and I could finally tuck us beneath the heavy covers of cotton and wool to rest, I was more than ready to collapse, to sink into my deadened slumber…" Itachi paused for a moment as if he was thinking of something.

Kakashi simply watches him, waiting for him to go on. He gave a quick glance over to his recording and then he was once again looking at the man before him.

"Do you know why I tell you of that particular incident on the boat? The injury…the kiss…? Do you know why I choose to tell you the seemingly meaningless incident in the bedroom when I could have go on and on about the macabre beauty of the kill that night? The excitement, the thrill of it all... Surely it is obvious by now that I remember my kill far more vividly than petty little incident like me undressing Sasuke" Itachi said slowly.

"I think I have stopped questioning you because I am sure I will know in time" Kakashi shrugged.

"Then I will tell you" Itachi went on. "I am not here to merely tell you a story of our brutal ways so that you could perhaps feel justified that we are all monsters that deserve to die…I am not even here to justify our vicious nature, our need to kill, to slaughter…I simply wish to show you that we are not very different from humans"

Kakashi chocked a laughed.

Itachi paused, his jaws tightened as he simply looks at Kakashi.

"Sorry...you can go on" Kakashi said.

"Do you think we are very different sir?" Itachi asked, deadpan.

Kakashi snorted.

_Different?_

Has Itachi even been listening to himself?

The guy obviously enjoys slaughtering by the way he was going on about it. Hell, with the detail he had been going into about…about eating a man's heart raw, and how he _loved _it…the case against him for murder if he did not go for the insanity plea in court is pretty much an open shut case.

"Kid…you need help. You are obviously…_very_ sick" Kakashi said.

Itachi looked away and was silent for a moment.

"You can go on you know…I'm listening" Kakashi added after a moment.

"You hear me but you are not listening...at least not without prejudice that blinds you to the things I am trying to say" Itachi rasped quietly.

"…"

"Yes…We are surely capable of monstrosity you could not even begin to imagine, and I am not here to defend that in any way…but I merely wish to show you that we are capable of love too...of gentleness and tenderness unbound; of compassion and kindness that is without limits.

We feel as you feel, we love as you love, we hate…we weep, we laugh… And we feel pain and sorrow as you feel it, or perhaps even more intensely still. We feel more deeply and wholly than you can ever know or even begin to understand!

Oh I could have chosen to only tell you of the sweet memories I held, the tenderness I was shown…the kindness. I can chose to tell you only of the sacrifices Sasuke had done for me, his childlike innocence and none of his lies and betrayal and brutality.

I can tell you all that are good and forsake all the bitterness there is…But I won't. For it will not the whole truth, for it will even perhaps make us seem like saints. We are not. Never claim to be…

Anyway, when I woke up Sasuke was already up as usual. He sat by the dresser pulling his bangs down to examined the length of it through the mirror.

He was nude, and I could see moonlight rays tingle over the smoothness of his toned flesh. I watched the ripple of his lean muscle as his fingers shifted over to the back of his skull, grab tuffs of his locks, examining their length too through pearly mirror.

'It's too long' He rasped, releasing the short tuff for what it was worth as he beckoned me to him.

I slip off the bed effortlessly, letting woolen covers trickle off my bear form as I moved towards him.

I noticed new pile of clothing neatly folded on the sofa that had been shifted back to its original state.

'Where did the clothes come from?' I asked softly as he handed me the old fashion shaving blade.

'You've been out for over three days you know' He said.

I stilled at once at his words. Three days? I had slept three days! I could not believe it.

It has never happened before.

I didn't know it was even possible for a vampire to miss the rising! I was in shock! And I could feel a sudden old fear coming back to me. I've said this before…I found the sleep I fell into in the day that was likened being dose with heavy anesthetic when one was on the operating table highly disturbing. A total loss of consciousness and self.

'What is it that you fear?' Sasuke rasped suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He was looking at me intently through the dresser mirror, seeing the terror burning in the depths of my eyes.

'We did not leave you unguarded you know…but I do not think that is what you fear' He said.

I did not think I can lie to him nor do I think he would understand it when such deep and deadened sleep was all he had ever known his entire life, so I said nothing.

'How do you want it?' I asked instead, as I move to gently take his bangs, letting them rest lightly over my digits.

'I want it just over my jaw line' Sasuke said as I took the blade to his black tresses; slicing ebony strands away, letting them spill softly over my feet

'So what happens now?' I asked as I worked with his silken locks.

'We are lucky that the name Hashirama and Madara are both well respected and feared in our world, or we would not be here having this little conversation' He said.

'What do you mean?'

'The coven here did not attack us on sight out of the respect they hold for the vampires of the old world'

'Old world?' I asked. I had never heard the phrase before then.

He smiled at my naïve question.

'Oh Itachi…you have no idea just how powerful you were made…' He whispered, watching me. 'You have no idea, just how powerful it is the blood that runs through your veins…and you have no idea, just how many purebloods would love to see you dead out of envy that the likes of you, a common vampire, an immortal child, an ex human…shall posses power of the old world that are lost to them…' He said it so quietly it sends chill trickling over my skin and halted me in my work.

I lifted my gaze to the mirror, engaging our predatory eyes.

'You are a secret you know…That is why you call me Master even when I am not your maker, least tempt your own death if any envious soul was to know who's blood truly run through your veins' He went on.

I tightened my jaw slightly at his words. More secrets I thought. Again and again I kept hearing myself being protected, knowing nothing!

I hated it! I hated how I knew nothing! Like an ignorant child! I loathed it!

'Will you tell me of it then? Enlighten me' I growled.

He shook his head, obviously sensing my displeasure.

'You have an insatiable hunger for knowledge so like your maker, and that is good. But don't be impatient. You are barely even four. While I am well over a century in human years I'm still learning and protected from things they do not think I'm ready for' He said.

'I hate being ignorant! I am not a child!' I protested.

'Ah…But you are' He let out a soft chuckle of amusement. 'And trust me; you know not what you are wishing for. You think you can bear it all. You will long for something as sweet as ignorance once all veil of sanctuary and illusion of our peaceful world has been peeled from your sight' He said, and that was that.

He continues to speak of other things however. He talked of the place we would travel and see, or rather where he would like to talk Hashirama to travelling anyway now that we have no coven.

'The land of snow…Yukigakure… I've always heard stories of them' He said, his index finger touching a point on the glassy mirror. 'Cover in caste of white all year round…the softness of ivory snow that never cease, like powder that touch your face but leave a bitty coldness to your skin. They fall and twirled like an eternal dance of tango in the icy wind, clinging onto ebony tree branches like soft cottons. I heard it's a beautiful place' He smiled longingly, dragging his index finger over to another point on the mirror. 'And maybe then we can travel to the land of sand. Sunagakure. I've seen pictures of it…the red sand that knows no bound. The land so vast it stretches perhaps to the end of the world. Like salt or silver, the fine grains beneath your feet glitter in the silvery moonlight, spilling through your fingers like dust… oh how beautiful I imagined it must be when they glitter in the golden light of the sun' He said. 'Then perhaps the land of sound…the merchants in Konohagakure often told stories of it. Otogakure, famed for their pretty women and fine music like no others they would say…'

I smiled as he went on, drawing faded map of finger prints of all these places he wished to see as I worked on his hair.

I do not dare say it then, but I think he was actually glad that the coven was finished, burned to the ground.

'I would go with you if no one would…I would love to see them too' I told him with a smile as I set down the blade.

A sad smile touched his rosy lips as he lowered his gaze at my words. I frowned. I thought he would be ecstatic at the thought.

'What's the matter?' I asked.

He shook his head.

'Come' He said. 'Madara bought us presents in his room. Get dress!' His tone changing at once as he jumps to his feet. 'Your new clothes are over there!' He pointed to the neat pile on the sofa.

The presents as it turned out, were the most beautiful blades I had ever seen. They were silvery, their strong ebony handle were lithe, easy to hold and studded with rubies, glittering in the dim light of dancing candles.

The silvery metal itself was engraved with ancient writings I had never seen before.

Sasuke was ecstatic at the gift. He swished and wield the deadly weapon around the room with such lethal grace and elegance I was in awed. He leaps onto the bed pretending to be defeating some invisible enemy as Hashirama playfully tackles him down.

He laughed and shouted like child should. It was as if he was the Sasuke of my early days again. Curious and happy, playful and witty.

I watched by the door, holding my blade loosely in my hand, not truly knowing how to wield it. And I felt an old sadness grow in my chest again as I watched Hashirama played with Sasuke.

I had never played like that when I was a child… never truly has anyone tackle me nor tease me, making me laugh and tumble.

I felt suddenly out of place at the obvious love and care Hashirama held for Sasuke despite breaking his bones in his discipline…

'Come' Madara lid a hand over my shoulder, guiding me out the room as I slide the blade back into its elegant pouch of fine leather attach to my hips.

I followed him; I wanted to ask him of the _ability_ Sasuke told me of anyway.

He took me up flights of stairs to the vast open roof of the inn. He walked a little way in front of me even after I had come to a halt, the wind caressing the ebony strands of his locks and fluttering his ebony coat that clung elegantly over his form; his boots clicking against the concrete roof.

'I did not give you to Sasuke as a dead weight. I want you to protect him with your life' He told me; turning to regard me.

'And I will' I said, the words coming to me without thinking. For all my anger for Sasuke, for all the betrayal I have felt, there is never a doubt in my mind that I would willingly lay down my immortal life for that child should I need to.

'I will teach you to fight then, I will teach you of our history, of our world, so that you shall be his counsel, his soldier, his sword and his shield' he went on 'And I will have your words that you will not hesitate killing those pathetic half breeds should they ever threatened Sasuke again!' He shouted angrily suddenly surprising me.

I did not realize until then that he was so angry at the thought of Sasuke being threatened.

I've always know that covens would die protecting their young. After all, female vampires are rare and child vampires even more so in their dwindling population.

But I have never seen one…shall I say, so protective to the point of overprotection? He wanted them dead for verbal threats?

Well, I have to admit, looking back at it, perhaps Madara's… _racism…_for lack of better word_, _did fuel his anger too. Ah yes…we do have _racism_ in our world too.

Purebloods, half-bloods and what not.

Nevertheless, a thought struck me and I begin to notice something I do not know how I could have missed in the first place as I let my gaze grazed over Madara's furious features.

'My Lord… Are you Sasuke's sire?' I asked.

My question caught him off guard as shock seems to flicker for a moment in the depths of his eyes before he masked it again with cold seething fury.

'You know that I do not know the answer to that' He growled.

Yes…that is true. He would never know for sure.

After birthing, female would simply pass their infant to the coven to be cared for, having absolutely no attachment to their young nor would she ever name the father of her child.

A female will never mate; she shall belong to no man yet any man she desires. Madara could not even be sure if Sasuke's sire was even one of the covens.

Female belonged to no coven, yet welcomed and loved in all.

Dhampirs are no different I soon learned. So you can see how great of an advantage Sakura's gender grants her. This I will come back to later.

'You suspect do you not?' I pressed him. 'You two look very much alike' I added.

'Why do you ask this?' he questioned quietly.

I shrugged. I do not truly know myself. But I just wanted to know…I…

'Perhaps…perhaps I wanted to know if this is the love I would have been shown if my mother and father had never abandon me' I said truthfully.

'Do you hate your parents for it?'

I shook my head. I felt nothing for them then. I felt nothing of it anymore if not prickle of pain and anger every now and then when I thought of it. My tears for them had dried a long time ago. My anger for my abandonment had been spent and abused through the years I cursed and scream at God till my throat bleeds that there is none left.

'I just wondered sometimes…' I murmured, lowering my gaze. 'I wondered why I was abandoned… why I was unwanted…' I admit. 'But no…I do not hate them…at least not anymore… simply curious of why I was such an unwanted child that they did not even bother to name me' I said.

I do not know why I was spilling all these…these useless, pathetic things all of a sudden. I've longed accepted that I am alone. I have no home, no family to call my own…

Perhaps it just stung to know how atrocious I must have been to be thrown away like garbage if even demons could love their young without being sure if they are even their own.

Madara stood silent for a moment as if he was trying to figure me out. And without warning he walked towards me and gently gathered me into his arms, shocking me.

'Itachi…my child…' He breathes. His fingers slip beneath the wealth of my locks and he kissed me on my cheek. 'You are wanted, you are needed and you are loved' He told me. 'I do want you, I do need you and I do love you…I am your maker, your father and your mother….' He whispered, tightening his arms about me.

I felt wetness against my cheek. I blinked.

Tears…

I was in shock as my lungs begin to constrict painfully, a boulder hardening in my constricting throat as my chest ached.

I felt no anger, I felt no sadness…but I could not stop the tears the rolled down my cheek and so I did not stop them. I simply burry the face against the crook of Madara's neck letting them flow. Letting the last of my tears for them go.

I never weep for them again after that night…My parents whom I have never known.

'You are wanted, needed and loved...' He told me over and over again that night as I let my tears rolled.

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	10. Queen of the Damn

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the Damn<strong>

We stayed at that inn for many more nights, paid fully by the coven I have never met. They much prefer to keep us where they could see us. And we didn't mind, since the roof was a good training ground.

Over the next few weeks Madara taught me the anatomy of a body with such detail it would have shamed even the best of physicist. He taught me the point where the body is the weakest and most lethal to strike. Be it human or vampires, dhampirs or immortal children these points do not change and cannot be train.

He then made me point them out to him over and over again to perhaps within milliliters of accuracy.

I soon learned that the theory of things was the easy part. Practical lessons with Madara turned out to be excruciatingly painful! He was brutal and strict right from the beginning, striking me with absolutely no restrain; I cannot quite remember how many bones I broke and dislocate!

'You cannot match us or those damnable half bloods in speed nor strength' He told me right from the start. 'But your senses are as keen as ours…your mind as quick' He said.

I was taught to wield the blade to make up for the lack of strength.

'Watch…you must watch and predict where we would strike before we do. Rely not on your eyes; you cannot keep up with us. Analyze quick. Play with psychology. Trust your senses, not your sight' Madara instructed me once when he had thrown me onto the ground, a hard foot on my chest as my blade skidded half way across the dusty roof.

I groaned, my every muscle screaming in agony. Every training session last almost the entire night and by the time he is vaguely satisfied I would surely be aching all over so badly it was as if my flesh was burning in fires.

And when I was not training or exploring the town with Sasuke, Madara demands that I learn to read and write and speak in their tongue. And when I had mastered that, he would have me learn mortal tongues too.

I was a creature that would exist through time. I was a creature born for life not death.

It is in the nature of vampires to hunger for knowledge, making them scholars. Hardly your mindless blood thirsty monsters you human so like to make us out to be. And Madara would not have me illiterate!

This was a task he forced upon Sasuke much to Sasuke's irritation.

In that dim inn with candles burning well through the night, illuminating the shadowy room, papers began to fill in stacks over the weeks. And every now and then Hashirama would come and weave those stacks together with rough ropes making them into books.

Books I am expected to read in time.

Sasuke as it turns out have a sort of photographic memory. Their books may have burn with the coven but Sasuke could remember them all.

Over the weeks Sasuke slave furiously with feathered pen on paper till the ink bottle ran dry and clean paper ran low as I sat across the wooden table from him, struggling to read and making sense of their language.

It was complicating but beautiful…poetic and almost like a song.

'Read it aloud again and translate as best as you can to me' Sasuke instructed from across me as he continued writing without once looking at me, dipping his pen furiously in ink and back onto the paper.

I lowered my gaze back onto the paper in my hand. It was a poem…

Sasuke's writing were calligraphic and beautiful, every stroke, a stroke of finest and elegance. I open my mouth and started back on the first line, then the second and when I've finished it once again I noticed that Sasuke had stuck his feathered pen in the ink bottle, looking a little irritably at me.

'That doesn't sound right' He growled; slipping at once off his chair and rounded over to me. He stood by my side and pointed to the second stanza. 'Again, from here' He commanded.

I tried again and before I even reach the forth line he smack me hard across the back of my head.

'Wrong! It isn't read that way! How many times must you make the same mistake?' He hissed and read it aloud for me and demanded that I translate what he just said.

I groaned in mounting frustration as the candle burn and wax melt through the night.

Truly their language is complex. There are so many rules and words describing things that cannot be done by mortal vocabulary. Words that seem so similar to the other but said with a slightly different intonation or perhaps even the same intonation but in different circumstances meant completely different things.

I tried again and again over the next few hours as he handed to me a good number of poems and literatures.

Finally after making what seem like an infinite number of mistakes and receiving an infinite number of smacks Sasuke had had enough.

'That's enough for now' Sasuke took in a deep breath resisting the urge to shout no doubt. He was never one for patience.

He snatch the paper from my fingers and tossing it on the table littered with a few dozen more. I did not protest. I do need a break; my head was already spinning from it all.

'It is no wonder you are all silver-tongued' I murmured.

He snorted.

'You will learn to appreciate our literature soon, it is an acquired taste' He teased; shifting to sit on my lap as my arms went to encircle his lean waist languidly.

He leans against me, hunching slightly as he rested his head upon my still aching shoulder, his slender fingers reach up out of habit to tug a small tuff of my slender locks, his thumb flipping and toying with the dark silken ends of my strands.

There was a moment of silence as I simply held him, resting my back on my chair, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. Sometimes we do not speak for hours like this, simply enjoying the company of another.

Even if we do not speak of _her_, I think that is something we both know would remain a sore topic for a long time to come. And in our moment of silent, it is something that will ceaselessly haunt us, giving us not a moment of peace as we deserve for what we had done.

There will always be this grudge, this anger, this unceasing fury at one another in us where Sakura is concern.

'You are brilliant you know' Sasuke said suddenly.

I couldn't help but smile at his praise. He hardly praised me.

'I can barely read' I said.

'You are progressing faster than anyone of us expects, and Madara is so proud of the progress you make in your sparring session…he could hardly stop praising you'

'Surely you jest' I laughed.

Madara was beating the living light out of me in every session and I had even yet to land a hit or a scratch!

A sad smile suddenly touched Sasuke's lips as he sat up, engaging our eyes.

'I wish you would one day see your own worth…you never did, neither as mortal nor immortal' He told me. 'But then if you had… you would not be here now...'

Before I could think of what to say or ask what he meant, he simply slip off my lap to his feet.

'Come! Let's go to the taverns!' He beamed, his tone changing at once, tugging me to my feet.

He seems to be always doing that recently. His mood changing from one extreme to the next whenever he let slip something that seems like sentiments, as if he feared I would ask more of what he just said.

'Going to cheat more money?' I simply smile, letting him pull me out the door.

'Of course not!' He said scandalously. 'I just know a thing or two about counting cards! It's called playing smart love!' He rasped.

I simply laugh at that. When did he come to like gambling I do not know.

Anyway, it is their foolishness to invite vampires, fathers of lies and masters of manipulation to gamble on their table after all. They may not know this, but it is their greed that had allowed them to encourage a mere boy to their table. They deserve it I decided.

In the end it was all good fun and I cannot deny enjoying it.

Amegakure was a small place, hardly the busy and luxurious Konoha that I grew up in, providing none of the enjoyment Sasuke was used to. There were no tall buildings to scale or vast amount of space to run and play nor scenery to enjoy. It was wet and shady. And that is why we started spending most of our nights when I do not have lessons in the taverns.

_Cheating_at cards; enticing women who were fair game, seducing them with sweet nothing simply because we can. And Sasuke would stay long in the company of doomed victims. Weeks or months even, enjoying the splendid humor in the victim's unwitting friendship and adoration with death.

There was a crack of lightning, scent of coming rain thick in the air. Strong wind howled, funneled through the dark alley and bellowing my ebony trench coat, caressing over Sasuke's long pastel legs. The gentle clicking of our boots resonated through the deserted passage.

'Ah, he had been so good to me, should I kill him tomorrow or should I let him have me a little longer?' Sasuke asked merrily one night when we left the tavern with our pocket full of gold. 'Oh we can make it a game too. You can guess if I am going to kill him this week or the next. What do you say?' He chortled.

I said nothing. I never encourage his childish games made of humans. It irritates me!

'Are you not jealous?' He asked.

Still I said nothing, my jaw tightened, annoyed.

'I guess not' He said after awhile when I continued to ignore him. 'Good to know that. Ah, in that case I would make him one of us! I've never had two pets and Sakura was a complete failure!' He said cheerily.

I snapped! Stab of anger rip through my veins at his casual words. At the mention of _her_ name. At the maddening way he looked upon human life as if they were nothing more than toys! More than objects of experiment!

And how dare he even speak of _her_ name! I thought furiously!

I tightened our entwined fingers at once coming to a halt; tugging him roughly towards me; against my breast. He hissed, glaring intently at me. I saw the line of his jaws tightened, his fangs peeking from his rosy lips, as he lids his free hand over my chest as my own free fingers came to cup his icy features.

'You will not change him!' I hissed; venom dripping from my every word. 'Torture him, kill him. Do as you please…but you will not change him and ditch him as you did to Sakura!' I said.

There was a complete change in the ambiance at that moment.

There beneath the darkness of shadows, he at last cast aside his façade of innocence and joy, his mask beneath another mask, displaying his true emotion that swirled beneath those beautiful faces it wears.

I saw pure white anger and rage in his eyes but I did not care. He sickened me with his twisted game! He knows it, and yet so love to mock and provoke me with it. Making sure I knew this vile he play and on who!

'You do not deserve to make anyone' I said.

He hissed.

'Since when do you care what I do? You don't care about me!' He accused. 'And how dare you challenge me' He snarled, his fangs lengthened dangerously. 'How dare you command me! I should have your wretched tongue sliced out of your mouth and feed it to you!' He bellowed, shoving me back, wrenching our tangled fingers apart. 'You think you are my equal just because I tolerate and enjoy your jest and tease?! Or is it because that I shed tears for you that one time that you think you are above me? How dare you!' He roared, rounding up on me.

For a moment there I thought he would strike me, but I never found out. I felt a sudden prickle run down my spine and before I knew it, before I could even react Sasuke's fingers flew to grab the front of my shirt and threw me roughly to the ground by his feet, knocking the breath out of my lungs as pure concrete connects!

I coughed.

'Get up' He said, giving a light sniff.

Lifting my gaze to him I saw him grip a silver arrow in his other outstretch hand, one that would no doubt had gone through my head had I still been standing.

'Get ready' He muttered; throwing the metallic arrow aside.

I could feel my heart thumped, I could feel fear suddenly creeping through my veins at the thought that I have to fight for real! I was hardly ready for battle but I could not just stand ideally as Sasuke fought!

I pushed myself to my feet to join him, drawing out my blade that I hid beneath my jacket. I remember my hands shaking, adrenaline roaring in my veins as my grip were iron tight on the handle of my weapon.

'Dhampirs?' I asked; my voice shook a little.

'No. Just your kind'

I could literally feel him smirk by his tone as he flex his fingers. This was sports to him I know; or he would have drawn his blade too.

'Oh dear…Madara would be terribly upset when I go back dirty' He mused.

A chilled breeze swirled though the alley and this time the scent is so obvious I could smell them too. The immortal children were near; hidden in the shadows as they move into position.

'They are on the roof' Sasuke warned me 'All nine of them'

There was another whoosh of arrow and all hell broke loose. They seem to drop all about us as they charged at us full force!

I cannot tell you all that happened then, only parts of it. It was as if my mind had suddenly switched off and I was moving by sheer instinct! Dodging, slicing! A deadly dance!

I remember my heart pounding in my ears; against my chest! I was knocked off my feet once!

I remember that with a flash, the man was coming down on me, intending to stab me true in the heart! His large fangs bared to me! My eyes widen! Every one of my muscle tensed! I kick out at once in sheer terror landing on solid!

There was a crunch as the bone and cartilage of his knees were dislocated.

Howls echoed! I hissed!

He crumbled down as I plunge my blade up stabbing through flesh, through his heart! The warmest of his blood trickled down the handle, over my fingers as I roughly threw him off me with a snarl.

Blood spilled; hiss and curses rumbled through the alley, mix with Sasuke's amused laughter.

'Is this all you've got?' I remember hearing Sasuke laughed sickeningly.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that he backhanded one of them; the vampire sailed through the air, slamming into the brick wall with a sickening thud.

Hair rising hiss splits the air! And before the man could even get to his feet, Sasuke with a speed I had never seen was on him! His brutal fingers flew to grab the man's throat and ripped it right out!

Trachea and all!

Blood spurted, drenching his already soak form. He laughed, moving onto the other two that were charging at him, dancing out of their dangerous weapons with fits of agility defying gravity, taunting them callously.

I hardly had time to concentrate on him as I struggled to my shaky feet!

Another one was charging at me, swiped his blade at me before I could move! Piercing my guts and tearing out through my side!

Excruciating pain burst! Blood poured!

I snarled! Lunged at him with everything I had, plunging my dagger to the hilt in his chest! Feeling the wetness of his blood soaks the front of my shirt.

I panted hard; yanking my blade out he crumbled on to the ground dead.

'Christ...' I stumbled back slightly. My free trembling hand reached to press down on my bleeding abdomen.

I felt then another prickle running down my spine.

'Itachi!' I heard Sasuke shrieked at me as I turn by sheer instinct.

My eyes widen as I saw a blade plunging to me, the vampire's gaze absolutely murderous. I could not move in time!

'You bastard!' Sasuke screamed and with mind numbing trance before the blade could pierce my chest I saw Sasuke's hard fingers tore right through the man's back, forking the man's heart right out of his chest, as if he was holding it up for me!

Blood spattered, and poured adding to my soak clothes!

The vampire's blade fell with a clang onto concrete; his expression was one of shock surprise. Lips slightly parted, blood like black vomit poured from his lips.

'You do not touch what is mine…' Sasuke hiss, his voice dripping of venom, chilling me to the very bone marrow.

I heard then a soft crunch on the roof and snapped my gaze up at once to the heart chilling sight. The last vampire was there, with a cross bow aiming right at Sasuke's head.

Silvery arrow streaked through the night before I could even react.

'Master!' I screamed for him belatedly as he yanked his bloody hand from the lifeless trunk of the man and turn.

I lunged for him, hauled him back, but not quick enough as the arrow pierced right through his chest with a ghastly thud!

He gasped in shock, stumbling, he fell back into my arms like a dead weight.

'Oh Christ…Oh Christ!' I murmured incoherently at the metal lodge in chest.

He groaned in agony and his eyes wide in shock.

Fear unlike any other ripped through every inch of me! Through my entire being so wholly I could barely think! I was shaking, my mind muddled in terror! Adrenaline roared!

'God! Oh God no! Please no!' I cursed in utter panic!

Before I could think, I scooped him up and started running from the alley despite my wounds!

He was taken from my shaking arms the moment I reach the inn.

Hashirama took him into his room. I wanted to follow but Madara grabbed me roughly, and shoved me from the door.

'You will not see him until I say so. Go clean yourself!' Madara ordered, pulling the door shut behind him.

I had no choice. I had a higher chance of moving a brick wall out of my way than Madara from the door.

I wept in the bathtub that night, my entire body shook from the aftershock as I scrub my skin raw before eventually flinging the damn cloth into the water soaking me in anger! In rage at myself!

I was meant to protect him, meant to be his shield and sword…and yet…

Hot tears rolled down my cheek as my chest tightened in pain, in agony.

For the first time I realize just how weak! How useless I was!

I could do nothing! Yet I demanded so much!

I wanted to scream in frustration! In fear! In terror!

The memory of the arrow lodging itself in Sasuke's chest… His shock expression as he fell like a dead weight in my arms… The blood that poured from his ghastly wound, and how eerily quiet he was when I had rushed him back here… They all kept playing horrendously in my mind.

I shut my eyes tight, feeling hot dampness rolled down my cheek_._ I clasped my hands together to keep them from lost in thoughts I did not notice anything till I felt icy hand wrapped about my throat, shocking me.

Before I could react, before could even move, the brutal fingers tightened, throwing my entire body back against the tub!

My vision spanned, water splashed! My skull crack against the wall with a sickening thud as white pain erupted!

I gasped; my fingers flew to grip the icy wrist, the other to the side of the tub, struggling to keep my head above water as I snapped my gaze up to my captor!

It was Madara. I cease at once in my struggling. My fingers loosen not wanting to tempt his temper though my other grip over the side of the tub was iron tight.

His jaws were tight, his eyes cold, as cold as ice as he held my throat, keeping my features just barely above water. My heart hammered, fear struck me as I gaze upon his cold merciless expression.

It was scary… he was shaking in dripping anger, his lips curled in a snarl revealing his pearly fangs. And for a moment there, I thought Sasuke had died.

'He lives' Madara said as if he could read my mind.

I let out a sigh of relief only to fuel his rage.

He hissed, tightening his fingers. I swallowed.

'My lo-rd…ple-ase' I begged.

'I should kill you…' He whispered coldly, dangerously. 'I've told you again and again never to challenge us…' He hissed; his fingers clamped down, constricting my throat painfully.

I gasped, my heart hammered! I swallowed painfully as my lips parted in desperate attempt to draw in what air I could with my narrowing passage!

'For-give me…I di-'

'Silence!' He spat in venom.

I stilled, my heart drumming so hard I could feel it beating against my rib cage; so hard I could feel it pounding in my ears. I had never seen him so angry before…And I fear him. I have always feared him and still do even today to some degree…

'You think you know it all but you understand nothing…' he said, releasing me.

I coughed, sucking in a deep breath I set up at once. Water trickled, down the wealth of my locks, my bangs stuck to my shaking features.

'Look at me!' He demanded; his rough finger flew to brutally capture my chin in a bruising grip, tilting my gaze up to him. 'By having you challenge us, you tell the world that we are weak…we are easy prey…' He hissed. 'It tempts other to attack us…oh how splendid, how thrilling it would be to tame two weak vampires of the old world…' He growled, releasing me roughly. 'Oh how sweet it would be to have a pureblood child and a slave to serve them!' He spat, the weight of his words crashing onto me.

I didn't know what to say.

'You will remember tonight… and you will remember that your master almost died because you are too proud to bow! Because you think you are our equal! Because you show the world that we are weak and easy targets!' He bellowed, backhanding me hard, slicing my cheek.

Blood dripped.

'You will remember this…' He hissed, leaving me.

I sat there stunned…speechless and numb as his words rang over and over again in my mind. And then came the feeling of guilt and regret I had felt all too often… the feeling of shame…of disgrace.

I had thought I was brilliant; so very independent as I taunted Sasuke. As I learned to twist his words and mocked him, test his temper from time to time. Speak my mind without bound.

My arrogance! My pride! My refusal to see that I am anything but his equal almost killed us all!

I did not know how long I sat there or when I did drag myself to bed, curling into a tight ball beneath the thick covers.

Madara came to me later that night…he slip beneath the cover and gathered me gently in his arms, close to his chest. He bed down with me and sang to me for the first time in their tongue.

It was beautiful, dark yet soothing…a lullaby, as he stroked the wealth of my silken locks tenderly till I fell into my slumber with the lull of his dark melody…I-"

"Hold on" Kakashi stopped Itachi.

"Yes?" Itachi smiled.

"Wait! So these people who welcome or at least accept you guys in their territory send assassins?"

Itachi laughed at Kakashi's choice of words.

"Oh no. These were merely wondering, stray ex human abandoned by their masters…we have a lot of that I admit, what with most purebloods and their fickle interest" Itachi said.

"..."

"Abandoned immortal children were so many, much like those stray cats on the streets" Itachi added when Kakashi seemed a little confuse.

"Go on..."

"Yes, immortal children are plentiful, unwanted degenerate pets or slaves. However…It is unheard of back then for strays to attack purebloods or even show their presence to them.

It was utterly baffling why this group would attack us. It was an isolated incident Madara and Hashirama decided that time. After all…how could these weak pathetic creatures even think of standing up to the all powerful purebloods, everyone agreed.

I tell you this again, purebloods are arrogant and narcissist by nature, prideful and proud…as it is their strength and the most critical flaw.

I admit too, I would have been as proud and arrogant if not for that attack that almost killed Sasuke.

From it I learned of humility and respect. I learned that I do not know everything and I cannot know everything. I learned of forgiveness and mercy…for Hashirama could have struck me dead for that flat out defiance I showed Sasuke. But he did not.

And perhaps more than anything, I learned to cherish what I had and not curse for what I did not.

I could have lost Sasuke that night I know even if no one mentions it to me. A thought that terrifies me! Frightened me!

I cherished him more dearly than I had ever after that.

I forgive him of his wrongs, of what had happened in the past that could never be altered. And I stop thinking of Sakura but never Pein.

My poor lovely Pein...

I had stop blaming everyone for Sakura and accepted her leaving me as her choice.

My training with Madara resume quickly. He was more vicious than ever and I was more determined than I had ever been. I do not wish to be a burden.

I did not see Sasuke for a time, and I did not go looking for him.

Hashirama had entrusted his weak body to the coven of that area, where they would guard him beneath the earth as he sleeps, in the deepest of slumber likened death would last weeks, so that he may heal from that near lethal blow.

Then one night, over a month after the incident, he came back to me just when I was dozing off.

I was almost gone when I suddenly felt icy fingers brush my cheek, shocking me!

I gasped, my eyes shot open at once to the sight that had me almost leaping out of my skin!

'God!' I breathe.

My heart still drumming against my chest from the shock.

Sasuke!

Sasuke was hovering over me. His knees on either side of my body but not touching, a hand pressed against my pillow. I had not expected him or anyone in the room.

'What's the matter?' He teased, getting off me and to his feet. He was clad in a crimson coat with the standard white frilly shirt beneath that child his age wore; black shorts and leather boots.

I scrambled to get up, slipping off the bed at once. I was naked but I did not care.

I felt joy burst in my chest, happiness so overwhelming I could not speak as a smile bloomed over my lips. I could not stop smiling.

I had not seen him in so long. And here he is…in flesh and blood before me... Whole!

'Master…' I whispered, barely able to contain my joy as I drop to one knee, my head bow.

'Come to me. Don't be afraid' he said.

I did.

I lunged at him, gathering his tight in my arms, kissing his cheeks, his temple his lips lovingly, desperately.

He wrung his fingers in the wealth of my locks as I kissed him with all the passion I posses, pouring not just my joy, but my desperation, my loneliness, my everything to him!

'Forgive me…forgive me master…' I whimpered, through the heated kiss.

Lips caressing against lips, moulding, suckling and nipping in mounting need. Our fangs lengthened, slicing delicate flesh. Blood poured.

I moaned, tasting the sweetness of his blood on my tongue that drives me mad in bliss. My fingers swipe his features, twisting and gripping the short tuffs of his locks.

'Hush…shh…all is forgiven…'He moaned; his icy fingers kneaded over my bare chest, sending sweet tingle of pleasure fluttering through me as I tugged desperately at his clothes, working clumsily at his buttons.

We wanted this, needed this! I had never felt such a sudden burst of desperation and passion before! Such need! Such want! It was as if my body recognized him as my master, my love, my everything and needed the confirmation once again!

'Argh!' he screamed, shrugging off his coat impatiently. 'Clothes should be easy to get out off! What are these humans thinking!' He growled; pushing me roughly onto the bed, as his fingers went impatiently to the buttons of his shirt.

I laughed at his attics.

We made love that night, quick and rough, rutting like animals. We had no patience for foreplay that time, simply needing to feel the other after so long.

I trusted into the tightness of his heat making him groan and hiss; his fingers dug my back, clawing red, breaking skin, blood heightening our arousal.

'Is this all you've got!' He growled, urging me on.

He sank his fangs roughly into my neck as he clutch onto me as I sank my fangs into his, thrusting into the warmth of his heat over and over again as I drank in maddening passion until we spill forth our seed with a cry.

All of us left Amegakure the next night, packing those books I had yet to learn and giving the rest to the coven as a symbol of gratitude.

The four of us wondered from one place to the next. For years and years and years we travelled, moving from motels to motels, and sometimes staying with willing covens for years.

Some covens were alright. But I loathed those years in general. No…I abhorred it! Glad when we would move again and stayed on our own!

I would not say what happened to me. I never want to relive it again! Not to you or anyone! But all I could say is that in quite a number of those damnable covens I was used as nothing more than a sex doll! The lowest of the low!

Madara, Hashirama and Sasuke did nothing as I was abused! They could do nothing!

It was a widely accepted practice and to pity me would only sprout questions or worst!

You must understand that power is paramount in our world. And most times, brutality and power are seen to come hand in hand.

It is then that I learned just how lucky I was. How loved and adored I was.

Sasuke, Madara and Hashirama had care for be more kindly than most my kind had been treated.

In those dark years when we did stay with covens, I longed for the approaching dawn where I could return to the little chamber the four of us share, away from the others. There I would let myself go and they would sooth me, hidden from judging eyes.

And in those sweet moments of relief, I was secretly taught from poems to their art of war, military tactics to philosophy; from history to music to dances. I was especially keen to learn the violin, wanting to recreate Pein's lovely melody that I had loved so dearly.

I even studied the science, physics and chemistry you humans write which amusingly kept changing through time; disproving this and that I've learned and so must relearn again.

'Watch, observe and learn…' Madara often tells me.

Through the years we travelled and explored, I was taught a hundred languages, learn a hundred writings. I've seen ancient ruins no mortal had seen; explored tombs and read their stories from stone walls of ancient civilization with nothing more than a candle and understood them better than any human archeologist with their technology and research today.

I've run the vast land of Sunagakure, tumbling in the finest of their glittery soil with Sasuke and seen things no decent man was supposed to see. I've scaled the tallest of mountains with my bare hands and took the hand of a high ranked pureblooded female and made love to her with the moon as our witness.

I was trained to be a deadly killer, a shield, a sword to protect not just Sasuke but Madara and Hashirama too; my pureblood family.

I've proven Madara wrong that I…an immortal child could never match him in speed and strength. I did, I best even Hashirama when he took over my training much to his surprise.

I've slaughtered not one but three of the purebloods from one of the coven we stayed with in sheer fury once when they had tried to take me and beat me one too many times. I caused an uproar which my pureblooded family defended me and skip town that very same night. I was later punished severely for it.

Over the decades, one night blended in with the next...

I lost count of the years I lived, time having no meaning to me… and it is only in Sasuke that I truly noticed the years that had passed.

I do not know how I did not notice this before, but one day, I realized that Sasuke was almost my height though not quite the man he would surely be in time.

Through the decades, he'd grown taller and broader, more muscular, his voice darker and more sensual…no longer the child I knew. And though Sasuke grew, I did not. Nothing of me changes, not even the length of my tresses. And if I was to cut them, they would grow right back in a second. Not an inch shorter or longer.

I cannot change, like a doll; my appearance was immortalized in time.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Sasuke's growth was not so obvious.

Then one day Sasuke told me that he did not want to share a bed with me anymore. He wanted privacy!

'I am no longer a child. It's embarrassing to bed down with _you_'

His words wound me more than I dared to admit. For so many decades he had slept with me as if he was a part of me but I did not argue. I had longed accepted our difference in status and understood that it was odd for a teen pureblood that he is then to bed down with a slave or anyone for that matter, as if a child fearing nightmares.

Through those years he played a new game, he would pick out wealthy women on the streets and seduce her with all the skill he posses to make her fall for him totally before dispatching her violently to heaven or hell and come back to me with her jewels so I that can wear them with my gowns.

Oh yes…on some nights he put me in lovely luxurious gowns so that I could accompany him to balls one wealthy lord or the other threw as his lady.

No one could really tell that I was male anyway with the makeup and my slight form; torture device from hell, the corset to give me some slight curve. I would be rather flat still of course, but no decent gentlemen would comment on it.

And Madara and Hashirama were wrong on all accounts that the attack from that group of stray ex humans decades ago was an isolated incident.

Dead wrong!

I fought and slaughtered many of my kind though the decades. I felt no mercy for them, no compassion...For why should I when it is them who brought it upon themselves. Inviting death...

By mid eighteen century we were at the verge of war!

Though time, attacks became more and more frequent and deadly, credit to Sakura. Yes, the lovely Sakura. The Queen of the Damn she was soon called and known to all. Loved and adored. Worshiped and feared.

She was even indirectly the reason for that attack decades ago.

She had started the revolution even then, gaining support and numbers though almost two entire century. Her supporters were responsible for hundreds of deaths; burning of covens near dawn as how ours was burnt; slaughtering of child and female purebloods without prejudice or mercy and the burning of entire cities even, regardless of human lives if ever there was a large coven in the place. For the greater good they say...

Immortal children who would not fight were slaughtered too. Labelled as blood traitors! If you are not with them, you are against them.

Why no one did a thing while these were going on? I'll tell you why…Sheer foolish pride that's why.

It was out of sheer stubborn arrogance that the purebloods took so long to admit that things were getting bad! The utter refusal to believe that a measly creature could ever harm them!

Sakura's ideology may be suicidal, but a deadly one nonetheless. Inspiring abandoned ex-human to join dhampirs in slaughtering purebloods. They may not be as powerful, but immortal children alone not bothering to put dhampirs into count, their numbers were at least five times that of purebloods.

Those vengeful abandon immortal children would not stay put anymore! Would not be looked at as trash anymore! They do not fear death; do not care that they will die with their maker. They had lost everything when they were abandoned. They had nothing to lose anymore and all to gain.

More and more of them were trained by dhampirs for the sole purpose of butchering purebloods and given weapons to do so.

_Purge the world of evil_ they say…I would call this karma actually…" Itachi said thoughtfully pausing for a moment.

Kakashi raise his brows.

"Whose side were you on?' Kakashi asked.

'Whose side?' Itachi mused. 'Ah…what are you thinking sir?"

"…"

"Let me guess. Perhaps you are thinking why I, being one of the most powerful immortal child, trained, taught and raised by two of the most influential and powerful purebloods ever lived whose said blood too run in my veins…would submit to these arrogant creatures who see me as nothing more than trash or toy?' Itachi smirk.

"…"

'Ah…indeed, whose side was I on? I who would be respected as I deserve, exalted even if I were to go to my own kind; did I betray my pureblood family who loved me but could not see me as equal? Cared for me more than was ever seen as proper or allowed but only when hidden from prying eyes? What do you think sir? Give a guess…"

* * *

><p>Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I think there is either one or two more chapter to go and this fic would be done. ^^<p>

Please review. Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think. :)


	11. In Those Liquid Eyes

**So so so sorry for the late update**

**Just got back from a 2 weeks vacation...**

**Ah... I really hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Again...so sorry for the late update**

* * *

><p><strong>In Those Liquid Eyes<strong>

"A guess…hmm?" Kakashi rasped thoughtfully, looking ideally towards Asuma who sat quietly across the other side of the room.

Asuma was looking directly at Itachi as if he was itching to say something.

Itachi simply waited, letting Asuma collect his thoughts.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked Asuma.

"What do i think?" Asuma snorted, his gaze narrowed at Itachi.

"..."

"From your story, you paint yourself a man that kills without remorse, you speak of humility but I can see a fire in you…you are never truly humble are you?" Asuma asked.

"..."

"You know you should be though, you know your place, you accept it in your mind…but not your heart. You control your actions to fit what you know is expected, but they do not come naturally to you do they?" He muttered softly.

"Is that what you think?' Itachi rasped.

"Yes...There is always a part of you that crave power, authority…to rise above what is allowed…" Asuma concluded.

A smirk touch Itachi's lips as he bore his piercing gaze into Asuma's dark ones.

"So you say I betray my vampire family?" Itachi asked.

"It would not be surprising…' Asuma muttered, looking right at Itachi, seeking perhaps for any hint of guilt or remorse.

Itachi tilted his head mockingly, a sinister smirk touch his lips.

"You think me heartless" Itachi concluded.

"Am I wrong?" Asuma challenged. "After all, you lie and kill, and willingly reside in the company of liars and killers"

"…"

"I cannot imagine that anything is beyond you or any of your _family_…you take such joy in death and murders that you even amusingly make all these killings into fancy story of blood drinkers"

Itachi tightened his jaws, his fingers curl at Asuma's disparaging words.

"You humans are so arrogant…just like purebloods; you think you know everything, you think you are the ultimate creation under God's merciful gaze…the smartest, the strongest!" He gritted.

"…"

"I've seen worlds you've never even dream of, things you cannot even imagine…I've seen the rise and fall of kingdoms, of races…most of them destroyed by their sheer arrogance and in thinking that they are invincible…having no respect for others"

"…"

"I tell you this…nothing is eternal… Your human civilization will fall and I will watch you humans destroy it with those very hands that build it…"

"Are you threatening?"

"Oh no…" Itachi shook his head in amusement. "I don't threaten… simply speaking from experience"

"…"

"You think so poorly of me, of my kind…of purebloods, thinking us brutal, ruthless and heartless… You are simply speaking from ideals that are untested!" Itachi spat. "In times of desperation, in times of war…and if you must kill to live…will you not do what it takes to survive? Will you not do what it takes for your very race to live?"

"…"

"We live in a very different worlds sir…one you can barely imagine. One of darkness and death… of blood and power. So don't judge me or our kind with your stick of morality! You have never had your integrity and humanity tested, unlike us!"

"So did you betray them? Did their love for you stand the test or did they suffer your wrath?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Itachi tightened his jaws, turning his gaze back at Kakashi. He should not have gotten emotional by Asuma's judgmental words. He should not have…but he the very thought that Asuma dare judge his family so blatantly, angers him!

"Did I betray them…?" Itachi asked quietly.

"..."

"That depends on your definition of betrayal…Emerging at the end of the eighteen century we were officially at war. We returned finally to the place where I was born, the place I begged, the very place which walls haunts my very existence...

Through time, through the two centuries, so much had changed, yet it felt so familiar.

Sasuke brush his wrist against my fingers, urging for me to take his hand as I had done so many years ago as we walked down that familiar yet foreign street.

'Welcome home' Sasuke smiled at me, when I lace our fingers together.

We followed the other two down the familiar path. Our coven that was destroyed, the surviving vampires we had left behind then had started a new coven. A strong one, a powerful one.

We've heard news that scattered purebloods whose covens were destroyed had come to seek asylum here.

Over the years, it had grown large… creating a coven more powerful than had ever been done before; which naturally attracted the dhampirs and immortal children.

Back then it was thought that the last great battle likened Armageddon; the battle of good versus evil, will take place in that very ground we walk.

Now, if such a battle was to happen…naturally Madara and Hashirama would be a part of it. After all, they had been born in times of war and thus their experience is invaluable.

I don't believe I had ever told you of the time they were born to, which I believe constructed many of their thoughts and believes.

It was dark times…They were born in a time where purebloods were split into clans and every clan possessing their own special ability.

They fought and wipe out other clans for territory and with the firm believe in their very hearts that their clan possesses the most ideal and superior bloodline; and the only one deserving to exist. And in the midst of it all, purebloods from many clans impregnated humans, giving birth to dhampirs in an attempt to increase their army.

Like immortal children created to serve purebloods… dhampirs were created to die for them…They are nothing more than tools, treated and seen like one until the rebellion that shock the purebloods, ceasing their civil war.

They have a new enemy then…. dhampirs.

Through their blood stain history, their greatest enemies were self made from their arrogance and greed. And now again…

We were greeted by the lovely Konan when we neared the new coven.

She is as beautiful as I had remembered her, but her eyes spoke of the true passage of time that had passed. They were sterner now, fiercer and perhaps a little tired.

Clad in corset and flowing dress of gold and white, her smooth neck adorned in pearls and her dark locks in long elegant curls over one side of her shoulder, trickling over the smooth whiteness of her breast, she is the epitome of womanly beauty in the expression of a being.

'Come…' She said. 'I will show you to your chamber'

'As you wish my lady' Hashirama took her hand, and lean forth slightly to place a gentle kiss over the back of her tender flesh.

We followed her into an old abandoned opera house and through a trap door beneath the stage. She took us down long winding stone steps that never seem to end till we at last reach a landing and before us was a narrow corridor. There was no light, except for the candle she held in her hand, glowing ahead of us.

Iron doors lined the narrow path; walls on either side of us were carved from stones reminding me of dungeons. They were rooms, each room for the different covens that had come for asylum.

'An impressive place' Hashirama commented, his dark voice echoed.

Konan let out a ringing laughter. 'The humans are indeed quite remarkable' She commented.

'Humans?' Hashirama asked.

'Yes…sentimental creatures they may be, but quite skilled' she says. 'Show them a glimpse of our true nature, threatened them with their families a little and they do your biddings without the slightest resistance'

'You let the humans build this? You mean to tell me they know the entire structure of this place!' Hashirama roared in shock and anger.

Such a thing just wasn't done. Our world was to be closed off to any human not destine to die or to be change! And what more, to let them know of every crook and cranny of our resting place was downright suicidal.

Over the centuries, we've all witness their cruelty and intolerability for those who are different. It would be only time before they burn us dead!

Konan simply laughed at Hashirama's shock.

'Fear not' she assured, coming to a halt by an iron door. 'Of course they were all killed after the place is done' she smiled, pushing apart the door of metal. 'Do you think me foolish just because I am female?' She challenged.

'Of course not my lady' Hashirama said.

She snorted. 'Come…you shall all rest here'

She showed us into a small chamber, a fire burning in the deep fireplace carved into the stone walls. On one side of the wall were a small narrow space fitted with iron bars and chains hung from the ceiling behind those bars. A leather couch was set close to the fire place, a small table by its side, and on the opposite wall were long empty shelves for books.

'You will have to bring your own coffins' Konan said as she glided towards the leather seat, lowering herself down to it. 'And that cell is for your pet'

'Thank you' Hashirama smiled at her.

She said nothing and I notice her gaze intensely on me. I felt at once threatened, but I could not understand what is it that my mind sought to escape or this strange fear that creep in me.

Ah…Perhaps it's the fire in her eyes, the icy coldness that seemed to radiate from her very being, from all the suffering she had experience through time that had unnerved me? I do not know.

She was surely not the female I knew so long ago. There was a sort of authority and coldness in her gaze, in her voice when she spoke that commands obedience and strike fear in the hearts of men. Fear, because one cannot tell what she is truly capable of or her intend. There is after all nothing more poisonous than the hearts of our women should they choose it.

'Pets have gone out of fashion in recent years I hope you realize' she said, her gaze never leaving me.

'Do not bother with such a lowly thing' Madara tells her.

'This one isn't simply a lowly thing is it?' She challenged. 'I've heard stories of this one'

'They are merely stories I am sure'

'Are they Madara?' She hissed; her eyes still fiercely on me.

I felt uneasy under her gaze that seemed challenging to me. I said nothing, merely giving a little bow, lowering my gaze to the ground, hoping to look submissive to her keen eyes.

She was not a vampire to be fooled however.

'Oh stop your charade Itachi! I know you!' She snapped at me. 'You are no submissive slave that licks the boots of your master!'

'Surely you give me too much credit my lady' I said.

She hissed.

'Even back then when you were a weak immortal child, you never listen to rules and bend for no one' She stood to her feet, stepping towards me. 'There is a fire in you, there is always a fire in you…one that cannot be tame, that ceaselessly sought of an exit, sought to burn hotter…brighter…' She whispered with such coldness it sends chill down my spine.

At that point in time, I felt fear starting to creep in my veins as I darted my gaze at Sasuke, Madara and Hashirama who stood so still at my side letting Konan prosecute me without a word.

Their silence was expected. Over the decades, they had never been quick to defend me should the situation not call for it; should my life not be on the line.

They simply watch from the side, letting things be done to me…horrible things, terrible things… They did nothing when I was raped before them! They had done nothing when I was disgustingly touched by their side! Beaten! Made a toy before their eyes!

So…why should now be any different?

I tightened my jaw, taking deep breath to calm my anger.

'Look at me' Konan commanded. 'The eyes do not lie…'

'Yes my lady…' I had no choice but to look at her.

I lifted my gaze to her, gazing straight into the fire of her azure orbs in that timeless face as she watched me intensely, like a painting she seem to examine me, looking no doubt for deceit or worst still, defiance. And in what seems like an eternity where she simply studies me, I felt fear more wholly, more tangible than I had ever in a long time.

My fear grew in the every second she was eerily silent and still. Through her glassy eyes, I felt transparent…as if she could see my soul, see all my dark dirty secrets and hateful thoughts. And that thought terrifies me!

I fear what she would see in me… How can I not?

I dream so often of murdering my family in cold blood…

I dream of their suffering. Of them shrieking in the fires…

I will not lie to you that over the years I had never considered betraying my pureblooded family. I had, and so many times too.

So many times in my rage when they had let terrible things be done to me, I wanted to destroy them all! To kill them all! Torture them! Watch them scream and beg! Watch them burn in flames…

Those thoughts whenever they surface were like poison in my veins, in my mind! Spreading as if a disease till it consume all of my thoughts, draining away all of the happiness I had ever known, leaving me spiteful and vengeful. Thinking the worst of them.

Time and time again I had run out on the coven we stayed with, scheming their terrible demise along with my families that had done nothing but watch me raped and humiliated!

Suddenly I felt icy coldness against my cheek that broke me from my thoughts. Konan stood before me; her slender fingers cup the hardness of my pastel features, thumb caressing over the side of my eyes.

'Some things are born with and cannot be learned' She told to me. 'You are born with a kind heart…a forgiving heart that loves, sometimes too much…which makes you easy to hurt'

I lowered my gaze a little, a sad smile touch my lips.

_A kind heart_…

'I am not as beautiful as you think' I told her.

'You never change' She smiles at me. 'It will be interesting to see your choice when the time comes' She let her slender fingers slid from my features as she glides gently towards the door.

Madara shifted at once to open the door for her.

'Thank you so much my dear' Madara took her hand and place a kiss over the back of her flesh as Hashirama had done before.

She stood by the threshold, and I remembered her gaze linger for a moment too long at Madara before she turned once again to regard us.

'I must warn you all, pretending that your beloved is nothing more than a pet will not save him here. It will not hide him from attention. Your adventures and travels were talked about over many covens. The tale of your love's prowess, his brilliance, his strength and wits…the only immortal child that had ever killed purebloods from sheer skill alone and not trickery is well known' She informed us.

Madara thanked her.

'I warn you again, my men here wants blood; they are aggravated and angry at everything that had happened…And pets are very fashionable as an outlet of frustration and anger these days; a sort of substitute to the real ones that dare defy us. What more when your doll is said to have snuff the life of our kind' she said.

'What are you asking us to do?' Madara asked.

'I ask you to choose if pride and respect to you is worth more than your beloved doll…' She rasped; then I notice her looking directly at Sasuke. 'Protect him, if he is worth it' were her last words.

For the next week the chamber was my sanctuary, I did not leave it till I had no choice.

There was a _gathering_ by the end of the week to welcome Hashirama and Madara, their kin of the old world, or so they say. To not attend it as their pet would be seen as an insult.

And so, I sat in that leather seat as Sasuke got me ready. Like a doll, he dresses me up for the party as he had always done in later years.

He knelt before me, his long slender fingers adjusted the frills of the front of my ivory shirt beneath the new coat he had tailor made for me.

I watch him fiddle with my shirt and adjusting my collar.

'Do you like to play with dolls so much?' I asked softly.

'Only you' He smiled mischievously, standing to his feet.

'How do I look?'

'Beautiful' He said, taking the comb on the little table.

'Beautiful enough to deflower?' I asked bitterly.

He said nothing to it; simply moves to the side of my seat and gently slip his fingers through the silken softness of my locks; then he brushed them as if I was a child. His fingers were gentle, and he was careful to take out every knot in them.

He did this all in silence, a silent I needed.

He knew I reviled in gatherings like these because I would more often than not be mocked or worst. And this time, I could not even be sure if I would make it out alive.

These were angry vampires waiting for me just down the hall, frustrated and irritated. What more when I had slain their kind with my bare hands before.

If I felt anything at that time, it was dread and fear… numbness even, as I stare blankly into the space before me. I notice nothing; think of nothing as I simply sat there like a doll I was to be.

'Itachi…' I remember hearing him call my name, and I felt icy flesh lid over the back of my hand.

I lifted my gaze to him, our eyes engaged. And I thought he looked so terribly sad…anguished even. It was as if he was feeling the pain I had long learned to numb whenever I had to go through one of these wretched gatherings.

'Itachi…you are shaking' He whispered quietly, his fingers laced between my own.

I looked down to our hands and indeed…I was trembling, with pain or fear I do not even register anymore.

'Itachi…' He laid down the ornate comb gently and leans down to me.

'My love…my sweet angel…' He whispered; his free hand came to cup my icy features; his thumb brushed my lips, my cheek as he pulled me close to him. 'Is it too late?' He asked softly.

'What is?'

'Have your passion for me, love for me…withered?' He asked in a sort of desperate tone. 'Can it not be safe anymore?'

'You've made your choice…and it is with your kind' I looked at him stilly. 'And now you stand before me, asking if my love for you can be safe… I ask you this; do you think you are deserving of my love that was once freely given?'

I did not say what I did out of spite or to hurt him, I was simply stating facts. What is done cannot be undone. I felt no anger at his words that he would dare ask what he did after all he had let happen. Nor do I feel sadness or pity for his anguish. I felt nothing…

'Oh my Itachi…my angel…my love…' He whispered; agony thick in the depths of his gaze.

He closes his lids and rests his forehead against mine. And I could feel his sadness, his anguish, his pain in the very way his shaking fingers held my unmoving features, in the tenderness and gentleness his thumb strokes my cheeks.

A sad smile touched my lips… I felt my chest tighten the slightest and the sudden want to reach forth and touch his lovely face, to caress my fingers over his rosy lips. But I did none of that.

Truth… I love him still, and that's the torment of it.

I love them all still despite everything. But the measure of my love for them is also that of my hatred. They are one and the same.

And I say to you, I loathe them to the very core of my soul for what they let happen to me.

'All you say is true' He told me. 'I deserve your hatred. I've deserve them the moment I laid my eyes on you. I never meant for you to suffer so much…to be what you are'

I remembered looking away, staring into the burning fire by my side.

Oh I remember the night we had met as clearly as if it was yesterday. He had safe me that winter…

And not for the first time I wondered, would I have been better off dead than suffer the way I did? Why am I still alive? It there a bigger meaning to all this?

'You could have killed me even after I was made' I looked back at him. 'I am yours. I have always been yours from the moment you claim me. So do you wish to do it now?'

He stilled for a second at my casual words.

'Do it now?!' He roared; his hard fingers grab either side of my arms. 'Are you mad to say this to me!'

'Is it all that strange?' I wondered. 'Is it not common for useless immortal children to be discarded? Is that not the way of the society you taught me?'

He all but shove himself away from me as if I burn him; drawing himself to full height as he shook her head in horror.

'You meant to undo me…to kill me' He accused.

I frowned.

'You cannot do it? Should I do it myself?' I asked almost mockingly.

The pain of his features became terrible and desperate as he fell onto his knees before me.

'Don't…don't do this to me…please…' He lifted his hands as if to hold me, but dared not touch me.

He looked at me pleadingly, aguishly… And I realize then that he was overcome with guilt…

Why though all of a sudden? I could not understand it. I was bewildered.

'What happen to you?' I asked. 'Do you fear so much that I would be killed tonight?'

'Yes' He said in desperation.

'And this frightened you?'

'Yes! Yes!' He bowed his head, lean at last towards me, pressing his heavy skull against my chest as if he was once again a child. 'Oh Itachi…forgive me…' He whimpered. 'Forgive me my love…'

For all those decades of caring for him, I instinctively cradle his head close to me as if second nature and I stroke his spiky locks as I would have done so long ago.

'Hush child and listen' I said. 'Though Madara sama is cold to me before you, he is gentle and had taught me many things' I told him.

He seemed unconvinced, as if a child unbelieving that there were no monsters beneath their beds.

I smile at him softly.

'Look what I can do. Look what Madara sama had been teaching me…' I said to him, pushing him slightly away from me.

He looked at me curiously, his lips tight.

'Look' I said, lifting my close palm to him.

I made sure he was watching this. Then slowly I uncurled my fingers. And in the midst of my palm, black fire crackled and burn. I could feel its intense heat radiating off the softness of my palm though it does not hurt me. Feeling as if cold liquid upon my flesh.

Ameteratsu…

Madara gives to me through his cursed blood, his ability to control and conjure the burning fires of hell.

In all honesty I should not be showing Sasuke this. I was not allowed to perform this magic without Madara's watchful gaze. It was dangerous and I was new to it.

'Death shall not so easily have me' I assured Sasuke.

He seemed unaware of it and his eyes were infused with that excitement of a naive child once again. The beauty of his innocence burned into my soul, carve into the richness of my memories. Then he reached his fingers up, meaning to touch the crackling flame.

'Master…' I whispered, curling my fingers, snuffing the blaze in a move.

He looked at me.

'My death shall only be by your wish or Madara's' I promised him.

He shook his head. A sad smile touches his lips and his eyes were gentle. He lifted his fingers slowly to cup my features so carefully as if I would break under his very touch.

'I see your hatred in your liquid eyes… I see your pain; I feel your pain…' He confessed; his voice soft and strain. 'You do not deserve this…'

Before I knew it, he pushed himself up and pulled me into his strong embrace.

I do not know if he said it, but given what happen after, I think he did… I thought I heard him say to me…

'Even if heaven and earth shall perish…what I feel for you will never…whatever you may feel for me…'

And when he pulled back, he leans forth to place a loving kiss over my lips." Itachi smiled.

Kakashi frowned at the little happiness Itachi seem to feel as he spoke. He could not understand it.

"How can you possibly still bear his touch after everything?" Kakashi asked incredulously as he leans forward in his seat.

"…"

"How can you even bear to be with them!"

"Because I love them as I hate them. My passion for them is just as real as my hatred and anger. And it is this love and hate that I felt so intensely for everything that they stood for, the best and worst of human nature…that I inevitably change everything, for better or worst…" Itachi rasped.

"…"

"That night at the gathering…Konan looked so beautiful in her low-cut black flowing gown, long pale arms covered in black web like laces. Her nails painted black, her lips the darkest of red as her midnight tresses, curled elegantly over her shoulders.

She sat upon her throne of white skulls at the very front of the crowded room; Hashirama and Madara on her right and left as guest of honors. Her keen eyes graze the entire place never missing a thing even as she watches the tango before her.

I had been to so many gatherings before but none as…_majestic_ as this in the terms of our world. It isn't very different from a human's ballroom party, except no human would ever be having a few darker sort of decoration in place.

Large glittering chandelier hung from iron chain cast a muted lighting over the crowded place.

I remembered the dark music resonating, crafted from by the dainty fingers of the best of violinist and pianist.

I remembered the sensual tangos… Those beautiful purebloods moving with such sensual ease; dresses flowing and twirl. Their fierce fiery eyes gazing with predatory hunger into their partners as they dance.

Ah…what was the mortal phrase? Ah yes, I believe the phrase is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire?

Ah…I remembered too, flogged, bloodied, immortal children bound in iron chains against every pillar that held the place. They were the more exotic dishes served. The main course would be the vagabonds of the streets they had fattened over the weeks for this.

I tell you this… that was the most surreal experience of feeding I had ever had.

Never had I ever experience it, the conscious yielding of a mortal to me and everyone…

In the darker corner of the room Sasuke took a sip of the essence of the mortal teen assign to him and then pulled back. He whispered something to that teen of the most beautiful golden locks and azure orbs I had ever seen.

The boy then looked at me. 'Come…' He hooked a sly finger over my collar tugging me towards him.

I watch as if in reverie; his long velvet locks that tumble brilliantly over his exposed shoulder since Sasuke had taken his shirt off. Sasuke simply laughs at my stunned expression.

'Your master says you are shy' The blond shifted at once to me and wrapped his arms about my neck, press the length of his body against me and I felt the hardness of his sex beneath his pants, pressing against my leg.

A wretched gasped escape my lips in shock, my muscle tense.

Before I could push him away for his own good, he tilted his head to the side, exposing the blood smeared flesh of his vulnerable neck to me.

'Take me…' He whispered.

'Drink, you've had nothing but rats' Sasuke urged, standing directly behind the boy.

'Master…this luxury is for you' I protested.

'And if I choose to share this luxury, what is it to them?' Sasuke said boldly and surely.

I was in shock at his words and I felt my blood ran cold at once at the subtle but sure change in the very ambiance of the room. I knew the entire room heard it even if he spoke it with barely more than a whisper!

What is this sudden rebellion?

At that moment I wanted to grab him and shake him. I wanted to hiss at him, _are you mad? Are you out of your mind! Do you want me dead! _But I did not.

I tell you this, the fact that Sasuke asked me to share his prey is as much as saying that I am his equal, worthy to dine on the same prey as him and in turn all purebloods.

This is a complete defiance to the hierarchical system that had been practiced since the very existence of their kind.

'Drink' Sasuke commanded me again.

At that point I had no choice…to deny him before an entire coven of mad raving purebloods would be a dead sentence as surely as the rising of the sun the next day.

I looked back down at the boy and saw him gazing at me fearlessly and excitedly.

'Try not to kill him…though it is all well if you do' I heard Sasuke whisper; his fingers stroked the teen's golden head.

'What is your name?' I asked the boy without thinking.

'Deidara…'

The teen pushed himself closer against me, his fingers slipped into the wealth of my locks and he clutch them with a mocking smile as he let his head fall back.

I embrace him in my steel arms and I sank my fangs deep into his neck. He gasped when I broke his flesh, his fingers tightened and I felt the hardness of his sex driving against me as warm sweet redness burst into my waiting lips.

I moaned; clutch him tight, lifting him off the ground, his frail form crush against me, his head thrown back in utter ecstasy as his dainty fingers twisted at my locks. And I could see his face, even as I shut my eyes… I imagined his provocative lips parted in breathless desperate moans and his eyes shut tight in earth shattering pleasure as I rocked him against my body, drawing his very essence out of him.

'Haaa…umn...' I heard Deidara moan breathlessly and weak, his body shivering and bucking against me as I drink in his sweetness.

'That's right…that's it…Give it to him…' Sasuke urged me.

I growled, drawing his sweetness harder and faster…more urgent!

'Ahh….ahhh!' Deidara whimpered, his fingers twisted my locks, his knees buckled, falling entirely into my embrace. I felt him trembled and writhe, beads of sweat glistered from his pores.

Then it all became too much and Deidara let out a startled cry, and I knew at once that he had reach the fullness of his passion. I can smell it, the musky scent of his seed as his fingers slip from my locks.

I release him.

Flush, weak and spend, Deidara fell into Sasuke's arms.

'Not yet…not yet boy, what about me?' Sasuke teased him, forcing Deidara to stand on his own two shaking feet. 'You would come for him, now for me' Sasuke demanded; shoving the boy hard.

Deidara stumbled as if drunk into my arms now, his eyes glaze from the pleasure and the loss of life.

'Tsk tsk…so weak' Sasuke said. 'This will not do'

'Master…?'

'Take him away' He commanded

'Where to?' I asked in confusion.

He snarled at me suddenly; looking raving mad, fire burning at the depths of his gaze. His fangs lengthened and he hissed.

'Are you such a fool that I must to tell you everything? Get out of my sight!' He slapped me hard across my features and split my lips.

Blood bloomed.

'Go!' He spat.

I was in bewilderment at what just happen but said nothing. Simply giving him a bow I carried Deidara out the room with me.

I was fuming and seething in anger by the time I reached our chamber.

Once again I was humiliated…but this time by Sasuke. Worst! It is by Sasuke! I felt betrayed!

If it were the others… I was at least use to it.

Had he accepted their ways and thoughts at last? Had he been gentle earlier in the evening as part of his cruel games to catch me off guard?

Sasuke was cruel as a child; playing atrocious and malicious games for his amusement. Though he had grown out of it, but once a beast had a taste for brutality, it will always be there I thought nastily.

I quickly put the sleeping teen in the cell and close the doors on him.

I sat down on the leather seat by the crackling flame. My jaws were tight, angry thoughts swirled my mind.

I reach my fingers up to touch my burning cheek and I remember staring blankly into the beautiful dancing golden fire when the iron doors of the chamber open. I knew at once without even needing to look, of what was coming.

I heard their boots tap the ground and I can smell their dark aroma waffling through the air.

I turn to them, staring at the three purebloods I had never seen before filling the room and bolting the door behind them.

At that moment, as if by instinct, all anger, all emotions that had ever existed in me, even fear…they all vanish, lock away in the deepest fraction of my mind, leaving me numb and empty.

I stood languidly to my feet.

I knew what they wanted, the sort of _punishment_ they wish to inflict on me in the name of my masters.

I had learned over the decades that it is much easier to give in than fight it. It was much quicker and less painful.

They shifted toward me, the exotic beauty of their features illuminated in the dimness of that room. They are beautiful…as beautiful as any purebloods should be and no physical intimacy with them would ever have been repulsive should it be by my own will.

One of them lifted his fingers to brush against my lips as the other reach to unbuckle my pants and yet another, my shirt. My coat and ivory shirt quickly slip onto the ground where I stood and I could feel one of their lips dragged over the soft paleness of my shoulder.

'Such a lewd whore' He growled from my back.

I let out a wretched gasped when his large hands came around to wrapped threateningly over my neck.

The others chuckled, ripping my underpants away from me leaving me naked before their lustful eyes.

'Scared little one?' One of them mock.

'You need to be thought a thing or two' Another said.

I tightened my jaw.

'Just do as you wish. Unless your lack the conviction of our words' I said coldly.

At once a hard blow exploded over my features and I was knock unbalance, my vision spanned; stumbling back slightly my hands flew wildly to catch the leather seat so that I do not fall.

'You dare speak to me in such a tone!' One of them screamed at me.

'He thinks he is our equal! Such delusion!' Another shouted.

'He needs to be put in his place!' shouted yet another.

I said nothing, as they grabbed me roughly throwing me onto the ground, my skull knocking against the stone beneath me.

I do not know why I said what I did. Why did I provoke them? I don't know. I was watching them about me as if from the eyes of another.

Hands flew to grab my arms and flip me over, throwing my back onto the ground; the wealth of my ebony tresses sprawled over the ground beneath me and I was once again facing them.

Expose…

* * *

><p>Please review... Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think... :)<p> 


	12. Guilt and Regrets

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Love to know what you think**

**And seems like this fic is longer than I thought it would be... :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt and <strong>**Regrets**

For everything that happened after, I wished they had just raped me as I had been raped all those times ago. I wished they had just taken me roughly without the slightest care! It would have been better…

I had never in my life before then felt so vulnerable and shamed in punishments concocted by one raving mad pureblood or the other. I tell you this… I would have preferred anything to what they did to me!" Itachi bellowed; his voice rang through the entire room.

His eyes were wild, his breath erratic as his fingers gripped the covers laid over him. He was shaking; he was trembling from dripping anger and shame.

Kakashi watched the teen quietly. He did not push on; he did not ask what happen, simply waiting for Itachi to go on in his own time.

There was silence for a long moment where Itachi simply sat up in his bed, so still, it was unnatural.

Then he spoke… his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I wished they had just raped me…."

"…"

"I remember the fear I felt then to this very day… I remember the terror, I remember the tears that streaked down my features uncontrollably... and I remember myself begging when I had not done so for decades. I begged them not caring that I was showing my weakness and vulnerability.

At first just like the rest of them, they towered over me, their features twisted in amusement, their fangs lengthened in sickening excitement.

Laying on that cursed ground I did not fight them, simply gazing emptily into the depths of their fierce fiery eyes and sickening smiles.

Then one of them spoke…

'My my… seems like your masters of the old world had gone soft… forsaking tradition' One of the vampire smirked.

I did not understand what he meant then even as his smirked widened, the other two moving closer to me.

'Do you know what we do to humans before they are made into the likes of you?' he asked.

Before my mind could come up with an answer, before I could think of anything at all, I saw him pulled a gleaming blade from his pouch.

At once, fear sheered though every inch on me, panic ripped through my entire being.

I might not have guessed what he meant to do but the sight of that weapon terrifies me. I thought he had gone mad and wanted to kill me!

I meant to push myself up at once but too late! The two purebloods had moved to grab either side of my arms and wrist, keeping me on the ground.

'Unhand me!' I screamed at them, wrenching my arms against their tenacious strength.

In fits of panic I lung forward and pierced my fangs deep against my captor's wrist and tore a chunk of his flesh. Blood poured, spattered.

He roared in agony his grip to my wrist loosens and I wrench that hand free, spitting out his damnable flesh to the ground.

'Get off me!' I spat; my free hand flew to claw the second captors face; slicing flesh, drawing blood.

The pureblood howled, but his grip only tightened even more to bone crashing even as he covers his bloody face with his other hand. Excruciating pain rip up that arm as I could feel his fingers crushing my bones.

I hissed and snarled meaning to rip out his throat when my free hand was caught once again and twisted back.

I screamed.

'Don't you dare touch me!' I shouted, twisting my arms; my boot slammed into the hard chest third vampire with gleaming blade, cracking ribs.

He coughed, chuckled only the more, like a mad man.

'Oh look at you. The powerful ex-human. With all the things you were tediously taught, what can you do but struggle like a fool against real power!' He laughed. 'Don't you see…you are beneath us'

'Don't you touch me!' I shrieked at them.

But all I could hear were laughter. Their maddening howls of laughter that rang like bells. My struggling wrenching wrists were held so tightly that there were no feelings on either of my hand.

'I wish you burn in hell!' I spat.

I remember the glint of the blade against the roaring fire. I was struck across my features several times as I cried out. The blow was explosive. My head rang, my lips split. My vision spanned.

I hissed and snarled.

I struggled; wrenched lose my hands a few times only to have them caught again and again by cold hurting fingers.

I sought to get up! Rush for the doors. Only to be thrown to the ground and pinioned once more.

'You fiend!' I shrieked.

My fingers reached for the blade in my pouch too late. All my limbs were caught by them until my blade was wrenched from my grasped.

I screamed. I twist and writhe, kicking wildly.

I don't remember when it was exactly that I weakened. I remembered only being outnumbered and I was hopeless in their sheer persistence and stubborn strength. I do not remember when I stopped fighting, but I remember I had stopped shouting when the blade was pressed threateningly against my bruised cheek, close to my eyes as if he meant to carve it right out of my socket.

I remember myself shaking, trembling; beads of cold sweat rolling down my temper as I looked at the pureblood before me in terror...

That night…I forgot so many things I could have done to protect myself in my panic.

I am a fool! I tell you, a stupid fool! I could have stopped it… I could have prevented everything if I had just remembered to fight in my terror as I was taught to instead of struggling like a weak useless fool!

I could have burn them! I could have rip out their throats! Gut them!

Madara did not train me to be an idiot! He did not train me for so long so that I could wrestle on the ground as I did!

And the more I thought of it… the more I felt as if I deserve everything for my stupidity!

As for now… after so long… all I can say is that I remember the smile that adorns the lovely face of the vampire before me was frightening.

'Hush hush…' I heard my captor whispered into my ears, as he tightened his grip against my body crushed against him and one of my wrists he held by my side.

'Your master will be grateful that we are performing this tedious procedure for him' Mock the other who held my other wrist in bone crushing tightness.

'Wh-at are you go-ing to do…?' I whimpered.

'What do you think, oh brilliant child?' The vampire before me shifted closer to me, between my legs.

I gasped when I felt pressure against the cold blade pressed to my cheek.

'I don't kn-ow' I stammered. I truly did not know. This was so unlike any other times where those rampant purebloods would just rape me, beat me and release me.

He let out a soft chuckle

'Think of the history you so adore…surely no matter how unteachable you are, you would remember something…' He teased.

I shivered as the cold blade slithered down my cheek, over the side of my neck and dragging down my chest and abdomen it stopped momentarily over my cock.

By then I knew what he meant to do…

History… Their history I love so much… Their history drench in blood and brutality, stained in prejudice and discrimination.

'No…no please….' I shook my head in rising horror; adrenaline roared. Tears rolled down my cheek as his smirk widened terrifyingly.

In their blood soaked history…they castrate humans they would make into pets or slave. A physical mark of their submission and servitude.

'No! No please! Please no! Don't do this!' I remembered screaming in desperation, and then, I do not remember much of anything after that.

But what I remember I will tell you…I remember to this day the horror and terror… the utter utter helplessness I felt as I struggled and kicked wildly in their arms.

'No!' I shrieked.

I struggled to wrench my arms free, as I twisted my body and tried to kick the damnable devil away from me. My eyes were wide in terror and wild. I was screaming.

I begged him. I begged them!

'Forgive me! Please! Have mercy! Have mercy!' I wept and begged them in desperation, abandoning what pride I still held then.

They simply laughed and mocked.

I cried. I remembered kicking the fiend only to have my ankles caught and hauled to the side.

I watch the blade slip beneath my sac and at that last moment, I screamed for Sasuke. I screamed for him louder than I had ever! Help me… help me.

The pain that came after was excruciating. It ripped up from that organ between my thighs and sheered up my abdomen, twisted and guts and tore through my entire being so intensely I almost blacked out.

I felt as if my lower region was literally being split into half! Ripped apart!

I screamed and howled. I do not know when they release me but the next thing I knew, I was doubled over, curled into a ball in sheer utter agony and torment.

There was so much so much blood…. my shaking hands that sought to stamp the burning pain between my legs were covered in blood, the floor was pooling in blood…

Blood… blood everywhere.

I heard them laugh maddening as they threw that organ they sliced off into the flames. They laughed as they circled me watching me writhe, gasped and whimpered in torment.

My entire body shook, trembled…

'Is this not simpler? Does whimpering by our feet not come naturally for you whore?'

I saw a boot flying towards me. There was a sickening crack and at once explosive pain burst, whipping my head back. They broke my nose; rivers of blood gushing from my nostril suffocating me as they left.

I moaned, drawing breath from my mouth as tears streaked down my features uncontrollably. My entire body shook and trembled terribly; thick blood trickling over my parted lips even as blood pooled heavily beneath me. I was bleeding more profusely than I had ever and in more pain that I had ever been in.

My vision was spinning and then darkness closes down on me and I remember no more.

I do not know how long it took for anyone to find me…unman and lying naked in a reeking pool of my own blood. Perhaps minutes perhaps hours, I do not know.

The next thing I felt when my consciousness came back to me was pain. I felt pain all over my body, deep in my bone, my very core…I felt as if my very skin was on fire and my mind were jumbled and muddled. My head throbbed so badly it was as if it was about to split in half! And my throat burn in such unspeakable thirst and fire I wanted to cry.

Blood…blood… I was so thirsty, yet I could barely move.

Then I felt cold fingers brushing against my cheek. I tried to open my aching eyes, forcing my sore lids apart by a fraction.

I saw that was lying in my coffin and I saw Sasuke hovering atop me by the edge of my crib; his expression as unreadable as ever. I remember letting out a soft moan as I tried to move my sore jaw… tried to speak.

'Hush hush…' Sasuke gentle fingers stroked my cheek. 'Rest … You'll be alright…You'll be fine…'

'I'm…thirsty…' I croaked.

He looked at me for a moment longer before shifting back and standing to his feet.

I heard soft thud of boots and then Madara. He knelt down beside my casket, his fingers reached down to cup my pale icy features.

'I will care for you now…' He said, slipping his fingers tenderly over the back of my throbbing skull, and he tilted my head slightly.

He bit his wrist and pressed his bleeding flesh against my cracked lips as he had done so long ago on the night he made me.

'Drink…' He urged as the sweetness of his essence trickled over my tongue and down my throat.

I could barely master enough strength to drink, but I suckled against his flesh the best I could, drawing what blood I could from his rapidly healing wound. He drew his wrist away when the bleeding stop and he would bite it again and pressed it against my lips, feeding me.

'Drink…you can take more' He whispered.

He did this until I was too exhausted to even open my eyes and still he continued on until I finally fell once again into unconsciousness. I do not know how long I slept but I was tormented by terrible nightmares. I believe I weep in my sleep and perhaps would have been screaming too if my slumber was not one likened death.

For nights I lock myself in those four cursed walls, refusing everything, not caring for anything.

I was so ashamed of myself. I was disgusted at my own incompetence! I was repulse at myself! Sickened! Revolted!

I kept thinking over and over again in swelling fury of how I could have killed those bastards that night. I kept thinking how I could have gutted them! How I could have tortured them! Burn them! I kept thinking how I could have changed what happened.

Madara assured me that my organ would regenerate, hence the reason it was usually done before one is changed.

It would simply take time to redevelop _it _he says.

I was thankful but I could not even bring myself to find any happiness in that fact. It does not truly matter if I could regenerate it or not…

No… It was the act itself…the fact that I was castrated that haunts me. Shamed me!

Try as I might to forget what happen, I thought of it all the time; in my every waking moment. Every inch of that chamber, every crook and cranny reminded me of my shame. It was as if the entire room was made for reminding me of it. And when I finally gathered the will to leave the chamber, it was worst still.

The purebloods, the entire coven…everyone single one of them…They mock me, taunt me, and laugh at me. Ceaselessly they all laugh at me!

_'How's your period darling?' _

_'Ah, the little princess, where is your dress?'_

_ 'Should I get you some doll to cheer you up?'_

_ 'Period pain too much for you sweetie?' _They would taunt whenever I was near, shaming me, humiliating me_. _

So many times, so many times I wanted so badly to just put my hands to my ears and shut out all their taunts and laughter. So many times I wanted to just grab the nearest skull and smash it to the ground! The wall!

I wanted to slice their tongues off! I wanted to scream and stabbed them!

_Stop it! Stop it! Enough!_ I wanted to shout.

My every waking moment, my reality was hell. And so I started fantasizing of ways I could kill them all in cold blood. How I would make them suffer, how I would torture them. In a way it gave me release, relief from the hell that I lived.

'Itachi… you are so pale…you have not feed properly in weeks' Sasuke said softly to me one night, as he slowly pulls my nightdress over my head, leaving me naked.

I look to the fire by my side immediately, not wanting to look at my own mutilated form. I cannot bear it. I cannot bear to even look at my own body much less touch it.

'You refuse to drain the boy…and even if you take sips from us, it still isn't enough is it…' He stated, twisting a dripping wet towel over the basin atop the little table by my side.

'It's enough' I chock a gasp when I felt the cold wet cloth touch my pastel chest.

He ignored it, simply wiping me and cleaning me. Then he placed the cloth back into the basin and repeats this; cleaning my face, my thigh, my back.

He hums softly and began singing to me; his dark voice reverberated through every corner of the room as he cleans me. A song I knew, one I use to sing to him.

It was called Mordred's Lullaby_. _

He sang to me in our tongues:

_'Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep…and, carry you down into sleep….child, darkness will rise from the deep…and…carry you down into sleep…' _

And before I knew it, I sang the next verse for him

_'Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief, and you won't understand, the cause of your grief, But you'll always follow, the voices beneath….' _

He smiles, caressing the damp fabric over my shoulders and this time in our tongue, together we sang:

_'Guileless son…your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor, and you will expose, his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty…' _I smiled.

_'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me' _We chanted_. _

It's been such a long time since he sang with me. And in that moment when we simply sang as if old times, my pain was forgotten, my anger, my sorrow…my hell was forgotten.

It was a dark song yes… a song of vengeance and anger, of a woman betrayed, but it gave me peace. Peace, because it was a reminder of better times.

Of the time I was still veil to the ugliness and brutality of the world I had awakened to. Of the time I was still oblivious and protected from the true nature of the creature I had become.

_'Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep…and, carry you down into sleep….child, darkness will rise from the deep…and…carry you down into sleep…Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold…For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul…will die in returning the birthright he stole…' _

When we had finished, he was smiling at me, perhaps the first smile I had seen in weeks. And I was smiling too, a genuine smile, for the first time in what seem like an eternity.

'You haven't sung for me in a long time' He said, dropping the damp fabric ideally into the basin with a soft splash.

'I figure if you are too old to bed down with me, perhaps you are too old for lullaby too' I told him bitterly.

I had always longed and dreamed for those days long gone and perhaps can never return to secretly as I lay and weep in my coffin which I had always felt too big and too cold for myself.

'Never' He shook his head, placing a knee against the seat and between my legs, he leans down. Lifting both his hands, he reached forth to take my features in the icy softness of his flesh, pressing our foreheads together.

He was so close; so close I could feel the warmness of his breath brushing against my lips.

'Sing to me for all of my days' He said.

I turned my head away slightly, looking instead to the burning hearth by my side, as if the dancing flame was the most interesting thing in the world. I cannot bear to look at him because I fear the words he speaks. Because I yearned for the words he speaks to be true.

Oh…how many times had he betrayed me, hurt me… But how many times too, had he protected me, care for me, forgive me unconditionally when I had wronged him.

'Will you not look at me…?' he asked, his thumb stroke my cheek even as I refuse to look at him still. 'You have no idea…just how beautiful you are…' He whispered with a sort of desperation as if he willed me to understand something by his words.

I have never once understood it then. To me, they were empty words that I had heard countless times.

'Then you should have castrated me before I was turned' I said coldly.

He hissed; his fingers capture my chin immediately, forcing my gaze to meet his. 'You know that is not what I meant' He growled.

I said nothing, simply holding his gaze in mine; my jaws tight.

'Itachi…' He sighs.

He leans down, pauses for a moment giving me the chance to refuse him, before capturing my lips in a kiss as his other fingers came to cup my features as gently as if I would break.

I did not fight it. I never fought his kisses because it is only in them that he strips bare before me, allowing me to see his true emotion that stir beneath the facade he wears. He gives his all in his kisses, and they are the only truth I know.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pull him close to me as I gave myself into the kiss, letting my lids flutter shut. I could feel his sadness; I could feel his desperation and overflowing passion on his lips as he dragged them over mine.

I groaned, feeling his tongue caress over my flesh in heart breaking tenderness. My fingers then slipped beneath the short tuff of his locks, gripping him close to me as my chest tightened; tears rolled, seeping beneath my shut lids.

'Shh…shh… I'm here…' He whispered against the kiss, wiping my tears away. 'I'm here…'

Tears rolled only the more. And I let them tumble freely, not caring that I am displaying not just my emotions, but my raw vulnerability before him.

Soon that kiss was anything but gentle…I kissed him with all the love and hate I held for him, molding our lips together in hot roaring passion as tears streaked down my cheeks.

My fangs lengthened slicing his lips, his tongue and his mine, bleeding each other in pain and pleasure, much like our relationship. I hissed, moaned, blood trickled down the side of my bloody lips as I lost myself in the haven of his hot seeking lips.

I felt and cherished every sensation… The satin softness of his inky locks between my fingers, the smooth softness of his skin, the hot need of his mouth against mine… I felt his hand brushed my cheek, brushing my stray bangs from my icy features, and then he tugged at my locks.

I groaned and he pulled back slightly, hushing me with his butterfly kisses over my cheeks, kissing away my tears, dragging his burning lips down the side of my neck, his fangs nipping gently, teasingly, erotically sending shivers of pleasure streaking through my blood; and moaning, I arched closer to him.

'Master…' I husked; arms shifted to cradle his skull close to me as I lifted my lids by a fraction, looking over to him; pressing my lips over the side of his head, taking in his scent that I knew so well.

He pulled back to look at me, his eyes burning with a sort of sensual possession. Red flames seem to dance in the very depths of his translucent hazel gaze.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt a happiness bloom in me. I lifted my fingers to cup his features, and I could smell too, the familiar musky scent of his arousal. He wanted me… Desired me…

In that moment I was so happy and it was as if everything was right again.

'You will still have me even now?' I asked amused.

'Shall I demonstrate it?' He teased; at once slipping his arm behind my back a hand beneath my left thigh he picked me up.

I laughed, wrapping my legs about his waist and my arms about his neck. Our eyes engaged as he carried me in that chamber as if I was his precious lover, his seraph.

I smile at him.

'You've grown so much, I use to be the one to pick you up' I said softly; unwrapping my arms.

'Just because I've lost my child like appearance, do you not know me anymore? Do you not love me anymore?' He asked.

'You are that child who sees me when no one did. The child that came to me on that cold winter night. The child that gave me my name... The child I would die for…I cared for, for over a century and more before you are too old for a caretaker' I said, running my fingers gingerly over his rosy lips, caressing over his cheek, lingering over the side of his fierce phantom almond eyes. 'Even if I were to lose my sight, even if your spirit were to be reincarnated in another body, in another form…I will still know you…' I told him quietly.

Before he could say anything, the door to our chamber swung open and the moment was lost.

Hashirama and Madara were back from their _war congress_, as I like to call it.

'My lord' I acknowledge them.

'How did it go?' Sasuke asked.

'As usual, Madara isn't very good at making _friends_' Hashirama gave a bark of laughter as he shifted to sit behind the oak desk at the other side of the room.

Madara hissed.

'I do not care for making _friends _you cunt!' He snapped.

Hashirama simply laughs at that.

Madara growled, plopping himself down against that leather seat I sat before, beckoning for me.

I had no choice but to remove myself from Sasuke's arms, tempted as I am to stay there.

Madara was irritated and annoyed. Truth, powerful as he may be, he was never good at having his opinions received; no matter how brilliant they were. He had always been pompous and overbearing when it came to his views; not the sort to rally hordes of supporters at his backs.

'My lord…' I said.

'Come, you will agree with me won't you?' He said, pulling me onto his lap.

Sasuke snorted, moving to sit over Madara's armrest.

'He will always agree with you because you are his maker and lord' He mocks, his fingers played the inky mane of Madara's satin locks.

Madara hissed, smacking Sasuke's teasing fingers away.

'He will agree because I am right!'

Hashirama laughs this time.

At that moment, I couldn't help but give a bark of laughter too; my pain and sorrow temporarily forgotten in the familiarity of all this. It was as if we were back to old times.

You may think them insensitive, thoughtless… But I tell you this; I will never have wanted it any other way. Through my moments of shame, of humiliation and anger…at least I was never made to feel any different; as if I have somehow become lesser than what I used to be or that I was a hazard and must be treated with utmost caution.

Madara glared at me, stifling my laughter.

'Well, seems you are in a better mood. No more sulking?' He asked sarcastically.

I knew he did not mean it to hurt me, simply his way of soothing his wounded pride that even I would laugh at him. I took no offense, hanging my arms loosely off his neck.

'Let me hear your ideas that those fools refuse to listen my lord' I said, bending down to give him a quick apologetic kiss on his cheek.

'Oh yes, let's hear this brilliant idea!' Sasuke taunted.

Madara ignored him, looking at me as he lids a hand over my bare thigh, the other loosely about my waist.

'My child, my dark angel...' he started. 'Now listen. Don't be like those arrogant fools who do not respect their enemies. Remember, always respect your foes, because when you go into a fight with the thought that you will surely win, I tell you, it will be your downfall. Do you understand?' He rasped.

'Yes my lord. And what did those fools think of this?'

'Ah…they think they are above all. Instead of bringing the fight to our _friend_, they thought it grand for them to come for us instead. Why shows that we are desperate when we would surely crush what petite force our _friend_s come at us with they say. Why make the first move showing those bastards that they've gain our attention they say! Where is our pride they dare to ask!'

'You wish to bring our forces to them?' I asked. 'Do you know where they are hiding?'

'Of course!' Madara declared. 'And now that we know one of their bases, we should not idle! To hell if we look desperate to crush them! To hell if we look like cowards, destroying them in the dead of night when they are the least suspecting us! And I say, to hell admitting that they have become a treat!' He roared. 'What more when the woman, that Queen they so like to call her reside in this very base! We cannot afford to let her slip from our grasp when she is so close! Kill her! Kill them all! Her children! Her partner! Kill them and may it be a lesson to the rest! And perhaps this can all end before this feud gets worst. Before more blood is shed!'

I felt my entire body tense, my heart almost halting in my chest when I realize he meant to kill Sakura.

Sakura dead… Sakura bleeding and whimpering.

I saw a flash of her pained dying expression on that death bed in the brothel so many years ago again in the back of my mind…And it shocked me. My blood ran cold and my guts heave, sickening me.

I all but leap to my feet and rounded on him. I cannot bear the thought! I cannot bear the thought of her dead! Anyone but her!

'You cannot do this!' I bellowed before I even knew what I was saying. 'You cannot kill her!'

'Oh and why not?! Killing that woman will dampen their spirit. It might even end all this!' Madara said.

'Even if it stops this war, you cannot touch her! I will not have it!' I said.

Madara, Sasuke and Hashirama simply look at me, waiting for me to continue; justify this bull I was sprouting. I stumble to speak for a long moment, my lips still gapping, trying to form any excuse, feasible or not, when Sasuke spoke.

His expression pained; his voice strangely hollow.

'After all this time…you still love her' He accused.

'I do not' I denied.

It isn't love I feel… It's guilt.

And over the centuries I had always carried this guilt even if I try not to acknowledge it. I have always known that I am the reason she became what she is… I am the reason for all these death and chaos. And no matter what Sakura had done, the weight of her sin is mine to bear. I am the cause of it all, and she did not deserve this cursed fate.

'No matter' Madara said. 'Even if we do not strike first, when they come…she will die. Mark my word, she will die'

I could feel anger rising in me with every cruel word Madara speaks, lighting a fire in me. My fingers curled by my side as I glared heatedly at Madara, jaws tight.

I hated him then! Loathed him! Loathed him for reminding me that like all those decades ago, I am still useless. That even now, with all my ethereal strength, what can I do but watch her die.

And in that moment, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to upset him as he had upset me.

'Yes…She can be killed' I gritted. 'But she as a symbol of their freedom and courage…that is eternal' I said spitefully. 'Even in her death, you purebloods will gain nothing. Not fear, not respect…her name will be the memoirs of her courage and hatred for all of you. The memoirs of the rebellion she wage against you all! And in killing her, you will all show them exactly what beast she fought against!'

Madara sneered, looking back at the flame.

'The world you know is about to crumble and you stand there protecting one woman' He rasped. 'Like those fool back there who've never seen war, only heard of the glory of victory…None of you truly understand what it means to fight in one. To live through one. To be knee deep in blood!' He looked back at me.

Our eyes engage. And I saw, a fire burn in the depths of his fierce icy gaze.

'Do you think there is glory in battle? Do you think there is excitement in war? There is joy in killing your enemies?' He asked.

'You tell me' I said coldly.

He shook his head.

'I will tell you the one truth of our war…and that is, when it truly starts, when we truly put our minds to wipe out our enemies… thousands will die at the command of leaders… Blood will be shed indiscriminately… And what peace we've enjoyed till now, will be a thing of myth. And truly I tell you, with our dwindling numbers…this is a war we cannot afford' He said. 'So I ask you again…For the sake of one woman, for the sake of your misplace love… will you push us to the brink of our existence? Will you readily wipe out my kind?' He rasped.

I did not answer him. I could not answer him.

'Itachi…' Hashirama spoke suddenly from his desk, his voice gentle and tired. 'We may not die of natural causes nor do we physically change after our prime, but we can be killed... And above all, we are not unbeatable…' He said.

His words were simple, straight to the point…but I felt them like terrible blows on me, ripping through my foolish perception of them I didn't know I even held.

I had never until that moment even thought they could ever possibly be defeated or dominated by anyone; that they could die like their enemies too. And I realize that like those fools Madara speak of moments ago…like them, I forget that they are not untouchable, unbreakable, and unbeatable.

I forget that they could lose this fight as easily as they could win it.

That night I went back to that old crumbling cemetery where I had buried Pein.

I wrench open the rusty steel gate covered in dead dry vines and entered. The gravestones there were all broken and old, covered in ferns or molds. The ground covered in crunching leaves.

I walked passed them all without care, to lie upon Pein's unmarked grave at the other end. That tree that was there had been uprooted. So much has change, yet I will never forget where he lies for eternity, waiting for me.

I lay on my side, my knees curl slightly as I place a hand over the cold dirt.

'Pein… it's been a long time...' I smiled sadly. 'I hope you wouldn't mind me being here. I've missed your company' I said softly, and close my eyes, humming the dark music Pein use to play on his violin.

I cannot possibly describe to you the hell I felt. The despair, anguish and fear I felt… The utter hopelessness and desperation…

I admit, I cannot fathom or even bring myself to imagine the world Madara and Hashirama had been born to. I admit I cannot possibly envisage the anguish Madara and Hashirama had lived through, the emotional torture they must have lived through in that last Great War that lasted half a millennium.

Death in the thousands…

It may be one thing to read history, but another to live in it…

But even so, I could not bring myself to let Sakura go. I could not sacrifice her in the hopes that it will end everything.

I could not save her a long time ago, and that haunts me. I could not even comfort her when she must have been so terrified and hurt after what Sasuke had done to her.

The truth is, I've stood by as she was condemned into this everlasting darkness.

Will I stand by again and watch her condemn into the flames of eternal torment?

I heard the crunch of leafs and felt his presence. I knew who it was even without needing to see.

'I thought you would be here' Sasuke said.

With ease, I rolled to my back, dried leafs stuck to my ebony locks as regarded him. He was holding a bouquet of blood red roses in his hand.

'Ah…what does my-pain-in-the-ass little master wants this time?' I joked.

'Not that little anymore' He snorted.

'Not that big either' I teased, pushing myself up to sit when he came over, lowering himself beside me.

'Get your mind out of the gutter' He punched me in the arm. I smiled as he settles down.

'I watch you, you know…' He said quietly, placing the bouquet over Pein's grave.

'I watch you waiting for him night after night when he lives. I watch you bury him… and I saw the tears you wept for him' He looked at me. 'I was so jealous and angry with you though you never even realize it. You love him so much… and I found myself thinking then, if you would only look at me with the half the affection you look at him, if you would weep for me with even half the affection you felt for him, how happy I would be'

'It was a long time ago' I said.

He let on a sad smiled; his fingers came to remove the dry leafs that were stuck to my locks.

'And still you love him even now' He said bitterly.

'I will always love him'

He nodded, pulling back.

'Just as you will always love Sakura…' He said.

I saw a flash of hurt and anger in the depths of his fierce eyes and I notice his fingers curl unconsciously on the ground. He is upset. But for all the wrong reasons.

'Master… I…I do not know how to make you understand' I admit.

I do not know how to make him understand that I cannot abandon her without sounding like a man blinded in love; because I am not.

'Why not say it as it is?' He suggested. 'For once, speak plainly. Perhaps then I will understand'

'Perhaps' I agreed.

'Tell me…' He laced our fingers together, giving me a gentle squeeze.

I hesitated for a moment, finding the right words to say.

'It's…It's my fault' I started clumsily. 'Her anger, her rage, her vengeance are all because of me… I hurt her, I left her…'

His face was still and motionless as he continued to look at me for a time, saying nothing. I couldn't help but think of how much he had matured. No longer brushing away my words as if they were nothing. No longer insulting what I thought without even the slightest consideration because my thoughts were human and it is beneath him.

'Master…Do you understand? She gave me everything… and instead of repaying, I condemned her' I said.

His face became anguished suddenly.

'Itachi, it's not your fault. Never your fault! It's mine…' He begged.

'Master...'

'Do you think I do not feel it, knowing that my kin were slaughtered by something I created?! It is enough that I alone bear the blame! It should be enough that I bear this! You owe her nothing!' He said in distress, agony flashed across the depths of his distraught gaze.

'Stop it!' I said.

'It was me who selfishly broke the rules Itachi! I created this monstrosity! It was me! When this started I should have killed myself and end her!'

I all but slapped him hard, shocking him, silencing him.

'You will never say it again. You can never admit that it was you who made her! Do you understand!' I hissed. 'You would be torture for the blood she had shed. You would be torture for the things she had done! And I swear to you, I would throw myself to the wolves with you if you admit this!' I said.

He looked at me as if he had never seen me. His eyes in bewilderment as if he could not believe I would say what I did.

I could not understand why though. I would die for him… did he not know that?

'Why do you still defend me?' He murmured. 'Why is it that you cannot forgive yourself for the things you have no control over?!' He pleaded.

'Because it was me who begged you to save her when you were just a child who could not possibly have known the consequence of your actions. It's not your fault. You have wanted only to please me' I said.

'I knew what I was doing' He insisted.

I shook my head, lifted my hand to hold his face between the softness of my palms. I looked him in the eye, willing for him to understand and I told him gently.

'This is mine to bear…You were only just a child…'

* * *

><p>Please review. Flames are accepted.<p>

Hope you've enjoyed the chapter.

The song in this fic is tittled: **Mordred's Lullaby by _Heather Dale_ **


	13. Into Ashes

**I apologize to those that had read the older version of this chapter. It was called "last days" **

**That was not my best I admit. I was stressed out for finals when I wrote it. So I re-write the entire thing and this is the newer version. (there are some parts that were taken from the older version though)**

**I do hope this is a better version and had not taken a turn for the worst.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter**

**Next one should be up soon since i'm on break**

**(A/N: This chap is a re write)**

* * *

><p><strong>Into Ashes<strong>

After that night at the cemetery, neither of us ever spoke of it again, as if it never happened. As if neither of us had ever confessed our guilt. And though I could pretend that the two of us had not in fact display not just our fears but weaknesses so plainly to the other that night, I could not pretend that everything is perfect and that we are not in fact riding closer and closer into the fields of a bloody carnage every single day.

Try as I might to close my ears to all talk of battle and war, I could not.

'Kill with me tonight' Sasuke would whisper to me sensually as if a lover every single night.

And I did.

We kill indiscriminately, spend hours away from the coven and never once did he or I ever mention of the battle that is to come.

I could not have been more thankful for this temporary relief as I watch the world I love crumble before my eyes. As I watch purebloods, creatures so beautiful, powerful, magnificent and deadly drive themselves into their own made destruction.

The purebloods had been left unchecked, unchallenged for far too long I realize. They were once brilliant creatures, but now they are just stupid, arrogant and prideful.

They are a creature lost in time, clinging still to power and authority that had vanished years ago. Like a king with no subjects, a king with no throne to sit upon or kingdom to rule.

Dhampirs and immortal children no longer recognize their authority and yet they still cling on the illusion that they needed to put these uncouth creatures in their place.

They are finish, and there is nothing to be done.

But for a while whenever I leave the coven I could still pretend that everything was as it once was decades ago before this mess.

'We could travel again' Sasuke said one night as he sat at the edge of the double bed of our rented room.

I shifted against the sheet, rolled to my back as I watched the small of his naked back.

'We could go to Suna again. I know you like it there' He was saying.

'You want to run?' I asked, pushing myself up from the mattress, letting the silken cover fall off my bare form.

He shrugs.

I crawled over to him, wrapped my arms about his waist as I prod my chin over his shoulder, my body pressed against his sweaty back.

He heaves a sigh; his fingers came to caress the back of my hand over his toned abdomen. I nipped him playfully over his ear lobe making him laugh.

'Itachi…stop it' He smiled, turning to look at me.

At that moment, I was troubled deeply by the expression in his eyes. Weakness was unknown to him and yet I saw fear and something beaten in the depths of his hazel orbs.

'You are afraid of the war…' I stated quietly.

He snorted.

'What is there to fear? I do not fear death' He said.

'It's alright to be afraid. I am not without fear' I told him; a hand reached up to cup his icy features. 'And I will not let you die. I will protect you…I swear it'

He seem far from convince but did not argue it.

'What is it that you fear? He asked instead. 'I have never seen you frightened. You do not fear death nor do you fear pain… you fear nothing' He accused.

I simply smile at his foolish statement.

'You have seen me frightened. You just do not remember it' I told him.

'When?'

'A long time ago when you were still a boy' I said.

He was silent for a moment, his gaze lowered and I watch him rack his mind for this event I spoke. Then he made a sudden movement of his lips as if he'd bitten into his bottom lip and he looked at me.

'What did I do to you?' He asked.

Before I could answer him, I heard footsteps and at once the door to our inn broke open. I tense, my gaze snapped at once to the door to see half a dozen dhampirs filling the dark room, surrounding our bed.

I hissed at them, my gaze sweep the entire room, taking in all their emotionless faces.

I recognize Neji at once before us in his leather trench coat and buckled boots though he had obviously aged through the century.

'Bad timing?' Neji sneered sarcastically, looking at our bare form entwined.

Sasuke seemed unfazed but I could feel his muscle tensed against me, his hand tightened over mine.

'Then again, I guess anytime is a bad time since you've make it a mission to stay glued to your toy!' Neji snarled.

'How disappointing. And here I thought your patience was a bottomless well' Sasuke drawled, removing my hand about him; he stood to his feet as I pulled the cover over my naked form.

Neji hissed. I was utterly bewildered at their exchange.

'Leave' Sasuke commanded.

'You don't really expect me to back down so easily do you?' Neji growled.

Sasuke glared at him and I could feel icy coldness seeped into the very ambiance about me, prickling at my skin as Sasuke shifted closer to me.

All those creatures about us tensed, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw them reaching for their blade.

'Master?' I touched his hand. 'What is going on?'

'Oh nothing much' Sasuke said with a hint of disgust. Then he turns full around and put his hands on my face. 'Tell him loud and clear who you belong to and who you serve. Tell him to leave and never seek you again so that he may finally believe this is what you wish'

'What wish?' I asked.

'Your wish to remain by my side forever! Is that not what you wish?' He demanded.

There was something so dreadful about his expression that I was left stunned speechless for a moment. I was seeing in it the traces of fear, or something worse and deeper than fear at the mere thought that I may not want to remain by his side. I did not mean to frighten him when I had not known what he was talking about a moment ago.

'Why won't you say it? Tell him! Tell them!' He bellowed; all but shove himself away from me.

'I am yours' I said, realizing how my hesitant for even a split second to proclaim it terrifies him.

'How convincing' Neji laughed.

Sasuke snarled, turning to face him.

'He said it. Now leave before I kill you!'

Neji smirked, looking right at me. 'Your master is over reacting. We merely wish to speak to you'

'What you wish to speak can be spoken here' I said.

'Oh, but it can't' Neji said. 'Sakura is the one that wished to speak to you. You don't really expect us to bring her here before her ruthless and murderous maker do you?' He smirked.

I felt my entire body tense at the mention of her name, at the mere thought that she wished to speak to me, at the thought that she still wish to see me! How many decades had it been since I wish to see her? To reason, to speak to her!

'I will go with you' I said at once.

'You will would you!' Sasuke spat, rounding on me.

I saw that he could not accept my decision but I had not expected the violence in which he tore his hands away from me when I sought to reach for him, to calm him.

'Get out of my sight!' He growled.

'Master' I tried to assure him but he shook his head.

'Go' He muttered under his breath, his entire body shook in anger. 'When and if you return, you will return wholly to me, body, heart and soul or do not bother coming back at all!' he said

Why did he let me go? Why didn't he stop me that night?

Perhaps he knew he could not. I heed no man's law. He knew if he stopped me then, I would simply sneak away another night.

I do know however that they are manipulating me with her name, but still, I wanted to see her. I wanted to talk to her. The last time we met, things had been messy and wrong. I wanted to speak to her, to clear things up.

I've told you, I no longer love her. It is guilt I feel. And a debt I owe… one I cannot move on without repaying.

They brought me to the outskirt of the city and into the forest close to their lair.

'Oh Itachi my love' Sakura ran to me in her flowing gown of pristine white as I opened my arm to receive her.

'Sakura…' I gasped, buried my nose in the wealth of her soft locks taking in her scent as my arms tightened about her.

My emotions stirred like a firestorm. I have missed her so much…so so much. She, the only connection I had to my human life.

'I've missed you…' I whispered desperately.

'You don't have to anymore' She said, taking a step back as Neji cleared his throat.

She smiled, reaching up to touch my features, her nails painted with the color of night caresses my cheek.

'Help us' She said. 'Help us and we can see each other again'

I had expected as much, I was prepared for this request but yet I had not prepared an answer for it. I found myself staring at a large leaf of a plant by my side, my eyes trace over its many veins yet hearing her propaganda speech as if her words were lashing me.

'You have no idea how our kin were treated. Abuse and killed like nothing more than life stocks!' She was saying, stalking about me.

She has quite a gift for theater I admit.

'How could you accept how they treat you? Nothing more than a toy!' She went on.

I fussed over the cuff of my coat. I saw a little toadstool close to us and I thought of all those silly stories of fairies human often write in their children's fantasy.

'You are so powerful. Your strength spoken by so many. You deserve so much more than they would ever give to you' She drew nearer, looking at my face. 'With your strength you can so easily overpower them'

I looked at her.

'Do you not want them beneath you? Them who are so proud, so arrogant and powerful…can you imagine the thrill of taming a creature such as them? Parading them like useless dogs on leashes. Humiliate them, shame them in all the ways you have only fantasize in your mind for all the wrongs they had done to you…' She said softly. 'With your power, do you not want it? Do you not fantasize it?'

I looked at her in disgust at her words.

'I was not born with this strength you speak. Nor did it come naturally after I was reborn. It was taught to me' I told her. 'By my masters who you are asking me to betray'

'They treat you as if garbage! How can you stand for it!' She bellowed.

'I am loved' I said without conviction.

She laughed at my words, stepping away from me.

'Love? They have you brainwash with their honey words!' She spat. 'Love indeed! They do not feel love! They cannot love!'

I wanted to argue with her, telling her that it is untrue but I did not. Because I thought she could be telling the truth. I was never confident of what they can or cannot feel. Or if I was loved or simply manipulated to their will.

'Are you even happy with them?' She asked harshly.

I turned away, leaving her before I meant to. She followed me, Neji by her side.

'Are you happy with the way things are?!' She demanded.

I ignored her, walking away hurriedly. She shouted in rage.

'Itachi stop! You left me for my killer! For that demon child! You owe me this!' She shouted, halting me in my step. 'You owe this to me! You owe me this debt!'

I turned around to face her, to see her features contorted in pure venom.

'Should I tell to you what it felt like to be crush under tons of soil? Should I tell you of the pain…the burning sensations in your chest as if it was being filled with molten steel with every draw of soil into your screaming lungs? What it felt like to have every bone in your body broken and wrenched out of its socket?' She asked softly. 'Do you know the fear as you lay with your eyes wide, watching yourself slowly being buried alive? Your mind screaming and screaming for them to stop yet your body lay unmoving… Can you imagine it?'

I stared at her, horrified; I could not answer her.

She sneered.

'You will give them to me Itachi' She hissed.

'Is this what you really want?' I asked, searching her face.

'What I want?' She whispered icily. 'I want revenge for the both of us for what they had done!' She snarled.

'What Sasuke had done' I corrected her. 'Not them…'

She seemed suddenly distressed as she took a step back.

'They take advantage of your kindness my love…' She whispered gently.

I did not understand the manner in which she went back to Neji's arm, her head bowed as if in defeat against his chest. I wanted to touch her and say to her that what she was asking for was impossible. I wanted to sooth her, to at last take away her sorrow that I condemn her into but did not dare.

For a long moment no one spoke, and I welcomed the silent. I needed it to think. To weigh one thought with another until I could not bear it anymore.

'Is this truly what you want?' I ask Sakura again. 'Will you forgive me if I do this?'

'Yes!' She said.

I nodded.

'Then I will do it for you' I told her. 'But you too have made me suffer, so I too will ask something from you in return'

'Speak'

'I asked for mercy upon my masters' I said. 'If you win I ask you to spare their lives'

'No…' Sakura said after awhile as she pulled herself away from Neji, turning to look right at me. Her eyes burning in fury. 'Give me what I ask and Sasuke will live. That is all I offer'

She would not include Madara or Hashirama but it did not bother me. They could hardly touch them anyway and from this I knew they all still thought that Sasuke was my maker.

Good. And so the deal was struck.

I stayed with them for three more days before I finally went back to my masters. It was almost dawn when I reached our chamber.

What was my state of emotion then, I could not possibly describe it to you. Guilt, fear, resentment, disappointment… shame even… I do not know.

'So the prodigal son returns' Sasuke said; moving towards his coffin, not once turning to regard me. 'You were gone for so long I thought you wouldn't return. So I kill your precious little Deidara. He is quite annoying' He said nastily.

'Forgive me' I rasped as I watched Sasuke raise the lid of his casket ready for bed.

Before I could stop myself, before I even knew what I was doing, I move to him and wrapped my arms about his waist and embrace him, the small of his back pressed against my chest. I felt him stiffened.

I knew he is angry but he did not push me away.

'As there can only be one winner in this war, there can only be one winner of your heart' Sasuke said.

'All you say is true'

'Then is this goodbye?' He asked coldly.

I tightened my arms about him in desperation, burying my features against the crook of his neck.

'My heart, body and soul belongs to you' I pressed my lips tenderly against the pulse of his neck. 'My king...' I whispered.

I was not lying. All that I said is true. I love him despite all and only him. As long as he would live, as long as Madara and Hashirama would live, it is enough.

I will do the rest I thought.

I will destroy the world they knew, one I loathed and rebuild it for the better… I will be the monster, the villain and the traitor, to teach them this hard lesson of humility they so desperately need. I will destroy their cursed hierarchical system I abhorred with every fiber of my body and I will take pleasure in watching it burn to ashes!

I will destroy every strand of pride they had, I will drive them all to the very edge and I will watch purebloods rise once again stronger than ever before…

This is my plan. I will save them from themselves.

But I could not have done it without hatred. Without my want for revenge for what they had done to me!

'Master' I turned him around so that he would be facing me and I took his face between my hands. 'There may be times where I have hurt you. There may be times it seems that I've betrayed you, love another, served another' I said. 'But I swear to you, my heart is yours and yours alone'

'How many times did you rehearse this pretty speech?' He asked coldly. 'Mere days ago, at the mention of her cursed name you are more than ready to go with them!'

I shook my head.

'Master, I will protect you' I told him. 'Believe nothing else if you will. But believe me when I say I will protect you even at the cost of my life'

He heaves a sigh, leaning forth he rest his forehead against mine and lifted his hands to gently push my ebony bangs behind my ears and cup my features in his large white palms.

'I do not need your life' He said quietly. 'You are no use to me dead' He drew closer and presses our lips together in a kiss.

He kiss me with heartbreaking tenderness as my fingers reached to weave beneath the wealth of his rough locks; exploring them, making every lock, every strand familiar to me, so that I could burn them into my deepest memories.

He kisses me tenderly, gently, dragging his lips over mine as he deepens the kiss, dragging his fangs over my sensitive lips.

He bit down hard. Pleasure burst making me gasp.

'Hush…' He cooed, running his tongue over my throbbing wound sending me up in flames.

Shivers of excitement race down my spine, heightening the heat that poured through my blood.

'Mine…' He breathes, pulling back, his tongue caress over his lips erotically.

His eyes scarlet; burning with a sort of predatory hunger that sends thrill shivering down my spine. I couldn't help but smile knowing he wanted me with such hunger and need still.

'Yours…' I could feel the approaching dawn, draining my strength even as I drew myself closer to him. 'Lay with me my love' I said.

For a moment I was terrified that he would refuse. Terrified that he would laugh, saying that he is too old for me. I wanted then, perhaps more than anything to feel his presence, his scent, the smoothness of his skin and the unruly roughness of his locks.

'Lay with me' I said again.

'Very well' He picked me up easily and places me in his crib before climbing in.

I lay with him that day and the next, and the next… I cherish every moment, every second I have with them. And I have never been more aware of the love I felt for them as I did in those last days. I tried to please them as much as I could until the fateful night in which I knew hell's gate would be open to them.

The dhampirs would come close to dawn.

That night I watch Sasuke quietly as I leaned against Deidara's empty cell.

I watch him sit close to the fire with a book in his hand. I thought he looked so at peace. He looked so beautiful, light of the flame dancing over the smoothness of his features.

I wondered for the first time what he thought of me… I hated him yet loved him.

Did he hate me? Did he love me as I loved him?

'I grow weary of your staring' He looked up from his book to me. 'If you have something to say to me say it!' He growled irritably.

Truth, though he had not been openly hostile or cold to me, he was still upset with the fact that I had agreed to go with the dhampirs at the mention of her name.

'Regret your decision already did you?' He said nastily.

'No master'

'Then what is the matter with you?' He hissed, throwing his book against the hard ground and stood to his feet. 'What is always the matter with you?!' He stalked towards me, demonic fire burning in the depths of his hazel gaze. 'Your eyes always so full of sadness and regret! Full of guilt and anger! It's infuriating!' He spat. 'As if you are always in pain! And even when there is peace in your gaze…it is always fickle'

'You know why' I said.

He hissed.

'I do. I am neither blind nor deaf. I see what they do to you. I hear as clearly as you the things they say about you' He said.

'Then why do you state the obvious?' I asked him.

'Because we give you everything' He said. 'Is it not enough?' His fingers reach to hold my features, forcing me to look into the depths of his fierce fiery gaze. 'What more do you want from us?' He growled. 'What can she offer you that we could not? That we have not! That I have not! Or at least try to give to you!' He spat. 'What more do you want from me Itachi? What more?!'

I stared at him, shock…and so happy at the conviction and confession in his words_._

_'I am loved…' _I thought.

I lean into his touch, my fingers reach up to curl over his wrist and I kiss the soft palm of his hand with all the love and hate I posses.

'I deserve nothing from you' I let my lashes rest, caressing my lips over the delicate softness of his wrist.

I wanted perhaps more than anything at that moment to hold him, to feel for the last time the passion we once had a long time ago and still do. The raw love I felt for him and him for me…

I opened my eyes to look at him. His expression as unreadable as ever as our eyes met.

'Hold me' I said plainly. No tricks, no riddles.

He slipped his fingers into my hair and drew closer to me as I watch those translucent hazels morph into a shade of scarlet that burns with a sort of predatory hunger that send thrills trickling down my spine.

There are so many things I wanted to say yet could not. There are so many things he needed to hear yet he would never hear it.

But if nothing else, he must know one thing.

'I choose you' I told him. 'I choose a life of servitude to you over power that could be mine. Always remember that'

He stared at me for a moment and before I knew it, we were kissing with unrestrained passion.

I moaned; my fingers brushed his ebony bangs, clutch them in desperate need as our tongues entwined, in an all out battle of love, lust, hate and everything in between.

I give it all that night…laying bare not just my passion and love, but naked vulnerability, my desperation, my anguish…everything. For that one moment I felt no fear as I lay bare for him to see…

He seized my locks, gripping my skull in dominance as he fed on me.

I moaned; my lips parted in shallow pants. Without warning he bit down hard on my lower lips. Pained pleasure roared. Jolts of electric pleasure flashed though me; tingled though my entire body.

I cried out.

He slammed me hard against the metal bars digging into my back.

I groaned as he pulled back, strings of bloody saliva connect.

I panted, fangs fully outstretched.

'You are a fool to choose me' He husked, leaning forth to lick my bleeding lips playfully.

I moaned, my body clenched and shivered with need and hunger.

It was not enough. I wanted to feel him, needed to feel him, all of him…just this one more time.

'Master…' I panted, resting my forehead against his, our breath mix as I tightened my grip on his ebony bangs.

I wanted him inside me because he is the man I had never posses and will never posses again. That is why for this one moment I could love him with all my energy, and have at least for this last few hours, what I'd never had before and what I would possibly never have again.

'I want you in me' I told him with an edge of desperation.

'I like it when you beg' He pushed me to the ground.

He stripped me quickly then himself, he wanted to take me from the back but I refuse.

'No!' I said, turning over to face him, shoving him slightly off me.

He was stunned for a moment, I had never refused him.

'No! Not tonight! You will not take me as if a dog takes his bitch!' I tell him. 'I will look upon your face' I touch his face tenderly as I spread my legs, guiding him between them.

His hand move hesitantly to caress down the side of my body to my hips making me tremble, my hard length pulsing and burning in anticipation. He move over me, our eyes locked as I shifted my hand to wrap over his back.

There was so much emotion that night. And he gives to me, passion of a different kind. Not ones that make me scream and moan shamelessly or the kind that turn me into a writhing mess. For the first time I felt that it isn't just sex. But that he was making love to me…

I did not want foreplay then. I wanted at that moment only to feel him against me. To feel every inch of him, to feel every strand of his ebony locks, the icy smoothness of his skin… his musky scent.

He entered me without warning and before I was even ready.

I let out a startled cry. Pain sheered through my entire being as I clenched up, my nails dug into his back as I held him close.

The agony did not bother me, but on the contrary, I could never have asked for more, and he knew that was how I wanted it without needing me to tell him so because he understood that I was his and that he did not need to ask permission.

He kissed me gently on my cheek and started moving, thrusting deep into me. Ramming against the spot he knew made me see white.

Pleasure rocked me. I gasped and moaned.

He kissed me over and over again on my cheek, my panting lips as he trusted into me hard and fast.

My body clenched and dampened. White hot lightning anew, arching through me again and again; sizzling, streaking through my blood as he plunged over and over again over the hub of pleasure.

'Master…master…!' I moaned for him clutching him tight, as I let my lashes rest and rolled my head back.

I felt his warm burning lips caress down my throat, his sharp fangs prickling my skin making me shiver in want and hunger. Without warning he pierced his fangs through my sensitive neck.

'Oh…! Oh!' I let out a strangled cry; my fingers flew to clench his ebony locks as he drank me.

Pleasure, pure concentrated pleasure raced through me with every pull of my blood. I was drenched in hot fire, filled with aching needs as I writhed and trembled in overwhelming bliss that came with every hard and sure thrust.

'Mas-ter… G-od…' I gasped and shuddered, clawing his back, twisting his ebony locks as pleasure mounted; like molten lava building and swelling till I was at the verge of bursting.

My inner thigh burnt; my clenched abdomen trembled in pain, in unbelievable pleasure.

There was no teasing, no foreplay but I have never felt more painfully aroused than I did at that moment; simply to feel him thrusting deep in me, and knowing that he is mine and I am his, even if only for that moment.

I clenched against his hard cock in me, squeezing him, making him groan as he quickened his pace.

With every merciless thrust, every pull of my sinful blood from its veins the roar of burning pleasure swell till I could bare it no longer.

I release an arm from his sore back. I cupped his features; roughly pushing him back slightly. His fangs tore the raw skin of my raw bleeding neck.

Pained pleasure sizzled. I hissed.

My breath labored, my heart thundering.

'Master…!' I gasped, my fingers slip to grab fist full of his ebony bangs.

He was sweaty and panting, bloody fangs fully lengthened.

'Ita-chi…'

'Look at me' I shuddered when he trusted in.

I wanted to look at him as he took me. I wanted to look and see his every expression.

He release an arm from my back, his fingers came to cup my features, stroking his thumb over my pinkish cheek.

'I'm _always_ looking at you…' He told me.

At that moment with our sweaty body entwined, I thought, perhaps it is impossible to be absolutely sure of anything, but I can tell you one thing… there is no one in this world that I could ever love more than I love him.

I kissed him for a moment before he tears his lips away, panting shallowly.

'Ita-' he chocked, looking at me desperately.

'I know' I panted.

With a few more hard thrust, he came with a low cry and just for a moment I saw the sheer beauty of his face caught in throes of pleasure before I close my eyes as I clenched with that sweet tension, reaching my pleasures.

His softly flush features; his eyes darkened and half close; his lips parted in passion. A sight I would never forget.

I lay with him for a long moment after that, his fingers stroking and playing with wealth of my midnight strands as he cuddles me.

It is not until I felt the weight of approaching dawn in my blood that I got up and redress without a word. Took my weapon and left without once turning back. I dare not look at his face.

I hurried down the corridor, going through the plan in my mind over and over again. So lost in thoughts I did not notice anything until a hand grab my arm, shocking me.

I turned full around to see Madara staring right at me. My breath hitched and then I felt fear creeping.

He moved towards me, his slender fingers came to tuck my silken bangs to the back of my ear.

'Where are your manners? Not even a goodbye?' He asked.

I looked at him horrified. He knew… He knew!

If he knew then Hashirama must to. Then did Sasuke know it? Did the entire coven know it? I thought in horror.

He leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss over my cheek.

'I cannot turn a blind eye' He tells me, drawing back to look at me fully.

'Are you going to kill me?' I asked.

'No' He said 'You have three minutes head start…and after that, I will alert everyone'

'Thank you'

'Go' He said.

I did.

I sprinted out the corridor at once and across the dancing hall to the other side. I went down spirals of stairs and towards the underground exit barred by a large metallic door.

I unbolt it quickly and hauled it open.

Neji and his troops were waiting on the other side of it, stretching almost to the entirety of the dark underground tunnel humans build beneath their city; our supposed escape route should the need arise. I could see their burning torch; I could see some holding barrels that were no doubt kerosene.

'Itachi' Neji greeted, pulling out his blade.

'Hurry' I said.

He followed me up the spirals of stairs as quietly and as swiftly as was possible with his army.

'Go back down after showing us the way' He said.

'No'

'Itachi don't do this to yourself' he hissed.

'It is my choice'

'Purebloods may be weak in the day but you will be unconscious'

'Then I will fight as long as I have feelings in my hand'

'You will die'

'So be it' I said.

I thought, if I have to do this, then with my own eyes, I will watch everything that they hold dear burn, watch the system I loathe crumble to ash. With my own eyes, I will watch the downfall of one of the greatest civilization that had ever existed" Itachi stopped, looking out the window.

It was still dark to the human eye but he could already see the coming of morning light.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing" Itachi turn back to the man.

"…"

"Let me continue"

"…"

"The worst of it happened in the dancing hall. A scene painted in red. Metal clash upon metal, curses, shouts and roars echoed from every corner. Everything was a chaotic mess. The coppery scent of blood and burning flesh was so thick in the air I could chock.

Golden flames crackle and burn in all its glory, destroying curtains, woods, flesh and bones...anything in its path into ashes.

Everywhere I look were death without prejudice of the red blood that runs in our veins. A burning scene of hell.

'Find that woman! Find the leader! Find her!' I heard someone shout over the many thunderous roars of anger.

I fought for as long as I could stand, as long as I could wield my blade. Even with dawn weighing down on me, I scream and fought savagely, pulling and swinging my sluggish arms; dodging blade and plunging mine through hearts.

I twisted the head of one of the attacking pureblood and broke all his bones before ripping his damnable skull right off. I do not know how many I killed nor did I care.

I was stabbed, blade slammed into my guts ripping out my side. Blade tearing down my back. I cried out as excruciating pain ripped through my entire being. I was utterly drenched in blood of my own and theirs.

At some point, I do not remember when, I could neither hold my blade nor stand. I crumbled to the ground expecting never to wake from my slumber. I've seen enough... But as you know… I did not die" Itachi said.

"Who won? What happen to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi looked at Kakashi with mild amusement. This was the first time Kakashi had asked a question void of prejudice or hint that he thought Itachi was insane.

Ah, did Kakashi finally believe him? Or perhaps Kakashi had simply given up on reasoning with the mentally insane.

"The purebloods suffered a spectacular defeat" Itachi said.

* * *

><p>Hope you have enjoyed the chap<p>

Sorry for the re write.


	14. All For You

This is the last chapter

I thank you all for having bear with me till this far

Thank you so much for reading

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! XD

Um, if its okay... I hope to know what you think of it in general so that I may improve in the next fic I write.

Oh and **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!** XD

* * *

><p><strong>All for You<strong>

And so with my betrayal that brought down one of the largest coven in history, I was given a new life. A life filled with power, violence, scheming and death. There was little love in that almost two decade that I spend with the dhampirs and their ever shrinking troops of immortal children as more and more purebloods fall.

They may have won that battle that night, but the war rages on and I was on the front line of it.

Madara, Hashirama, Konan and a few other high-ranking purebloods escaped that night; Sasuke did not or perhaps will not.

Through the years, I kill without mercy, slaughter without the slightest remorse. I burn covens in the black fires of hell, destroying all and everything that stand between me and victory. I am baptized in the blood and tears of my 'enemies'. My name, striking fears in their hearts.

I convince myself that I must push the purebloods to the very edge of desperation and I convince myself that in that last moment, they will rise again stronger than ever. Wiser and more powerful than ever before.

I must belief in that because if I did not, then… what have I done but destroy an entire civilization out of my own selfishness?

I rouse to power swiftly, commanding the ever growing troops of dhampirs. I am loved, feared and loathed.

I've met Madara and Hashirama only perhaps thrice over the decades in my raids, but they always escape.

Cowards, the dhampirs mocked them.

Cowards! Two of the most powerful purebloods were nothing more than cowards they say.

They are fools…I know Madara. I know him.

He is no coward; if anything, he is a devious and ruthless leader, ever so ready to sacrifice the life of his men for the sake of his goal.

He told me once that a wise leader, a wise man, knows when to retreat and when to destroy their enemies. So I knew he was bidding his time.

He is playing a game, I am playing a game, and so is Sasuke down in the dungeons with his own little set of pieces. We are all playing a game with the stake being our immortal lives.

And as the years dwindle by, I notice something was very wrong with me. There is a problem I did not expect because I had always been sated when I was with my masters.

You see, without having a drop of blood from my maker, from Madara, the source of my life, I realize I was growing weaker. And soon, I will be just like any other immortal child; weak.

I would live, yes… I would still be stronger than humans, yes…but I would lose the strength I was so use to.

I cannot accept it! I cannot bear it! I cannot imagine myself as weak as those immortal children Sasuke butcher in laughable ease when he was a mere boy in that alley.

I cannot!

For the first time I understood why the purebloods loathed me; see the power I posses as unnatural.

They could not understand why, I, a mere living corpse could have power equal or more powerful than even them! Them, direct descendant of the fallen angel of the Lord! It infuriates them, because they could not understand it.

And at the same time, I had been furious that they would not see the likes of me as equal because I did not realize that perhaps I am more powerful than what is 'normal' because Madara did not bother with what is 'usual' and allow me to snack from him when I am injured or if I had pleased him greatly.

He did it often as bites can be rather addictive.

No one but the four of us knew this of course. Such habit is shameful.

But nevertheless, it grants me strength that was not expected.

So you see, I am not somehow made stronger because I am in some ways different from the rest of my kind. I am stronger because Madara simply does what he wants without a care for rules, except those of his own making.

I doubt Madara realize it. I knew he was just ever proud that I was stronger than 'normal' and most probably credit it all to his ever powerful self and his _brilliant_ teachings.

So, in my fear, I feasted with greed and gluttony on the corpse of purebloods who fall beneath my troops like vultures picking at corpse to stop my inevitable descend into total destruction.

I drank the blood of the dead and ate their hearts.

It was unsightly.

But at that time I did not care! I was terrified!

And I needed time…Surely they will revolt soon I thought. But they did not…

The blood of other vampires slowed my fall, but in turn created a terrible addiction in me that grew worst and worst. Before long, human blood could barely sate my hunger, the thirst driving me close to madness.

The dhampirs did not mind my feasting since I was destroying their enemies marvelously. My troops did not mind that I wanted then to carve out the hearts of their fallen enemies and bring it back with them to the base for me because I had never lost a battle.

By the very end of it, I know I've become something vile, barely able to think straight let alone command.

I was so frightened. I was so lonely. The only friend I had, the only one who even cared, was Neji.

'You've done enough…you can stop now…' Neji tells me gently one night as I lay curled and writhing in burning thirst on my bed in my private little chamber so that no one would see.

'I'm fine' I gritted stubbornly, my shaking fingers gripping the sheets beneath me so tightly my knuckles were white. 'Where is the next coven? When can I leave for it?' I croaked, my temple glisten in sweat, my entire body shook and trembled in surge of cold and heat.

He simply looked at me sadly as he lids a hand over my shoulder.

'Dawn is coming…you must rest' He said.

I am plague with nightmares night after night; curse with fire in my every waking moment. I thirst, I hunger and I craved, never having even a moment of peace. I was in a hell of my own making.

And in my darkest hours always came the desperate thought: _forgive me…master._

Though I thought of them, I have never even visited Sasuke in the dungeons. I fear what I would see.

Then one night as I was writhing and burning on my bed, covered in sweet from the fire in my body and shivering from spikes of chills, waiting for dawn, I heard the door of my chamber open.

'Itachi' Neji's voice came as usual.

'Are we leaving soon?' I asked.

'No' He said. 'But I have something for you'

I ignored him. If there was no attack to lead and none to join, I was interested in nothing.

I heard the door shut, thinking he had left me alone as I wanted. He did leave, but he left something for me too.

I heard soft clang of metal which puzzled me.

I force open my eyes by a fraction, before snapping my eyes apart fully and my every aching burning muscle tensed in fear and horror and all consuming terror as I stared into the face that haunted my every worst nightmare.

'Master…?' A whisper left my lips. A firestorm of emotion roared in me. It is him!

Sasuke was sitting on my pitiable stool close to my bed.

His appearances were gaunt and pale. Dirt, blood, sweat and grime cling onto his once fair succulent skin; his ebony locks greasy and long, reaching his pass his shoulders. He shifted a little in his seat, the metal that bound his wrist and ankles clang again.

'Eighteen years…' Sasuke whispered quietly. 'And you have never visited me even once' His eyes were glint in a sort of cold fury, burning in flames.

Eighteen years I had not seen him, eighteen years he was in the dungeons, tortured and humiliated, and he was still anything but broken.

I could still see a flame in him, burning ever brighter. Like a wolf…they can never be caged or tamed.

A smile twitches my lips.

'Forgive me…master…' I whispered weakly.

'Was it worth it?' He asked coldly. 'You destroy our hierarchical system you loathed, you rose to a position of power as you have never before… you are known and feared, your name making even the bravest tremble…Did you have what you want?' He asked cruelly.

I simply smile at his malicious words and I felt no anger for him, only happiness that he is here, even if to torture me some more.

I've missed him… I've missed him so terribly I wanted so painfully at that moment to touch him, to hold him once again; but I did not reach for him. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve his love or his forgiveness.

He stared at my pathetic shaking form for a moment; his eyes were anything but gentle, holding emotions I could not understand in them.

'Were you at least happy?' He asked.

'Yes' I lied.

I was ashamed of the truth. I was ashamed to admit that I needed him and I wanted him. I am ashamed to admit that I am alone after my betrayal. Ashamed to admit that I have no one even after close to two decades of living without him.

Ashamed…so ashamed.

'Then why do you feast on the blood and flesh of the dead?' He asked icily; his expression unreadable as ever even as his eyes burned with demonic fire.

When I did not answer him, he became furious. He hissed at me, barring his fangs.

'You are made stronger than you should be Itachi! You have authority now as you never had before! Is it still not enough for you!' He shouted suddenly, rising to his feet. 'Why would you commit such a vile act? And for what?! For strength you do not need?!' He spat in shaking fury; his words striking me like lashes. 'In your mad scramble for power have you forgotten all that we taught you?! Or is power everything to you even at the course of your sanity!'

I lowered my gaze in disgrace.

'I do not know you anymore' He hissed. 'Or perhaps I have never known you at all'

'I am growing weaker…' I tell him, without wanting to. 'I cannot bear it… I would be killed if I cannot protect myself. And I do not want to die! I cannot die before I see it with my own eyes that…that…' I could not continue

'That what? That purebloods fall?' He asked without the slightest compassion.

I could not tell him. I simply shook my head.

'Tell me!' He bellowed.

There was a moment so painful as to be unbearable when I saw the hate and revulsion burning so strongly in the depths of his gaze. He was not just angry, he abhorred me. And worst, I knew I deserve every bit of it.

So I lied again.

'Yes…To see you all fall…destroyed at last' I said, letting my lid shut over my burning eyes.

He already hated me; I may as well give him reason to hate me enough to take my life I thought; for there is no life beyond him. He is my beginning and my end. I have always lived only for him.

There was silence for a moment, and then I heard the soft clinging of metal dragging along the earthen floor.

'Open up Neji! I hold your debt paid!' Sasuke said.

The door opened and he left.

What was Neji's debt to him, I do not know.

It was not long after that, perhaps a week or two later, that all hell broke loose. The prisoners broke out of their cell and attacked. Fire blazed through the entire base.

It was total chaos.

I remember it happened just when I was stirring from my nightmarish sleep.

My muscles were still stiff and heavy then, barely able to move yet as my senses slowly come back to me. I knew something was very wrong even then with the racket and shouts and the thick scent of blood and fire lingering in the very air I breathe.

I forced my still recovering limbs to move, I forced my heavy eyes to open. I could barely see anything yet, as if a mist had veil my vision and noises were as if a distance.

I clumsily grope for my weapon that lay by my side. Just as I felt the strong and hard handle of the blade I wield, the door to my tiny chamber burst open.

Fear seized me, my fingers curled as tightly as I could manage over the handle as I plunged or rather attempt to shove the blade at the shadow that flashed through my blurred vision.

At once, it was knocked out of my hand, hitting the wall by my side with a clang.

I hissed.

'Don't you even dare!' The blurry figure spat.

I recognize that voice at once… Sasuke's voice.

He grabbed me roughly and bundled me up with my cover.

'Don't fight me. Or you would not like it very much when this is over' He warned, as he easily picked me up.

'Master...'

'Hush…You continue sleeping now' He said.

I did not fight him. This is the rebellion I had wanted and waited for so long…

At last in his arms I relaxed and let my consciousness slip again. My role is done…

The next time I regain consciousness again it was silent and cold and the scent of death thick in the chilly air. I opened my eyes and I saw darkness, and amid it a single glowing candle burn close to me.

I was laid upon the cold tiled floor, covered in the soft fabric Sasuke had bundled me up in.

About me were a broken table and chair; pile of broken rubbles and three smashed coffins tossed about and overturn. Their lids broken, the velvety fabric within were slashed.

A realization dawn upon me and I sat up at once, sweeping my urgent gaze all about the empty chamber…

I know this place...

A place long forgotten that once held music and dances; filled with laughter and merrymaking until I turned it into a graveyard, a battle field of hell.

'Master?' I called, stumbling to my weak and aching feet.

I could already feel the coming of chills and cramps of my muscles. My throat starting to burn in vengeance. I rushed to the rusty and dented metallic door and hauled it open.

'Master!' I called, hurrying out, looking left and right down the corridor enveloped in darkness. 'Master!' I shouted.

'Here…' came Sasuke's voice from my left.

I ran down the lane as fast as I could, my lips started to tremble.

I notice then, dim lighting coming from the end of the hallway, and realize suddenly that I was heading straight for the dancing hall where the worst of battle had happened almost two decade ago. My steps falter, fear and dread clutch my heart but I continued moving as if I had no control of my treacherous legs.

When I entered the dancing hall, I saw that it was glittering in hundreds of candles lit all along the ground, framing the entire place that was littered with hundreds of white skulls and bones of the fallen purebloods and dhampirs from almost two decades ago. There were so many of them that it seems to stretch and filled ever corner of the ground in that place.

'So we return to this…' A voice echoed.

I snapped my gaze to the direction of the voice. My eyes widen as I saw Madara sitting upon Konan's throne of whitish skull, Hashirama standing by his side.

'To where it all begins…' whispered another voice, and I saw Sasuke move out from the shadows.

He glided towards the center of the sea of bones with liquid ease, his fiery eyes never leaving me.

They were all clad in black cloaks, their feet in high boots of supple leather that had seen much wear.

Sasuke lifted his hand, beckoning for me.

I walked slowly towards him, taking care not to tread on the bones.

Sasuke smiled, reaching to touch my features that were icy cold.

'Before your blood lust take over your mind once again, let's have words' He took my trembling hand, leading me towards Hashirama and Madara; his black cloak dragging behind him.

When I was before them, Sasuke release my hand, and I drop to my knees.

'Forgive me' I whispered.

Sasuke laughed, taking his place on Madara's other side.

'There really is no need for that my love' Sasuke said. 'You truly believe your betrayal all those years ago come as a shocking surprise to us did you?' He chuckled.

I looked at them in bewilderment. 'I do not understand' I said.

'You have your uses. And you carry your part very well' Madara smirked.

I looked at them, utterly speechless and in shock.

'Itachi… I could have killed you anytime in the last two decades. I could have destroyed you and your troops so easily' Madara said. 'But I did not'

'Why?' I asked, barely more than a whispered, seeing him for the first time, the cruelty he is truly capable of. 'If you could have stopped it all… why did you let your men die? And in the thousands…'

'Tens of thousands' Madara corrected. 'But why are you unhappy?' He asked, tilting his head. 'I gave you what you wish did I not? You wish to destroy our system and I allow it. I allow you to rise to the position of power you crave…I allow you win countless battles. I allow you to gain respect and power you so yearned for'

'That was not my intention!'

'But you like it. You want it!' He said.

I was enraged now, standing at once to my feet. He was sullying my course! He was sullying my life's work!

'You speak as if you did it for me! What did you gain from this?!' I demanded.

It was Hashirama who answered me. 'The old system had gone, the new has come… It is a monarchy now' He said. 'And I am the new sovereign'

_ And Madara, the power behind the throne_ I thought, but I did not say it.

Hashirama has always been the one with the charisma that would have men follow him even to the depths of hell, though not the lust for power; while Madara possesses the ambition, the cunning and ideology, but with no subjects to command.

Madara stood to his feet, gliding towards me.

'Oh don't look so disgusted' He chided. 'You have your fun. All I did was a little sieving down. Fashioning you, my greatest creation like a scythe in a field full of briar, mowing down the foolish, the weak and those who defy me…' His fingers cupped my features. His icy eyes bore into mine.

'What did you do…?' I whispered.

'Yes…yes' He mocked. 'You do have the right to know after all your contribution' He chuckled, letting his fingers drop.

I glared at him.

'Ah you see…I simply have those that were strong, those that would obey me surrender; so that they would be taken back into the enemy's many bases alive' Madara confess. 'And there… they will wait in the dungeons for more of like minds to collect… counting the number of rises I set for them, before destroying you all from within. Quite simple really'

'Of course, there were some problem at times' Sasuke quipped in.

Madara turn and walk away from me, his cloak sweeping behind him.

'Some could not take it, they were impatient' Sasuke said. 'And some who survive and surrendered were not those who had heard of the plan and would not agree to it when told. Threatening to spill, wishing to negotiate freedom with the dhampirs with this information'

'So what happen to them?' I asked.

'Simple' Sasuke smirked. 'Death. The death cannot speak'

I felt chills inched down my spine. I could not speak for a while as I simply stared at them.

Sasuke's words from a long time ago, in that cold rundown brothel where we had laid entwined, came back to me…

_'__Vampires are master's of manipulation, father's of lies….trust no one, believe nothing you hear unless you see it with your own eyes…We are selfish and self-serving…all of us'_

And that is the whole truth of vampires.

And that is perhaps the most truthful thing he had ever said to me.

I left Konoha with Sasuke very soon after that, while Hashirama and Madara wanted to stay.

'I free you yes…But if you leave me, it will only be a matter of time before you are just as weak as any other immortal child… and I will give you no immunity against those who holds grudge against you' Madara told me when he knew I wish to leave with Sasuke.

'I do not need power' I said to him. 'Not anymore… But I will ask something of you'

'You deserve nothing. But what is it that you want?'

'I will ask for your clan's name so that it may stay the hands of those who want me dead'

'No one use or care for clans anymore. Those days are long over'

'Yes… But they still remember. Your name… Uchiha Madara is power. Your name still strikes fear in the hearts of men and demands respect' I said. 'I want it, so that all may know my maker'

'They will still attempt to kill you or if not torture you'

'Yes, but not without hesitation' I said. 'Give me at least this protection'

'Then so be it'

And so it is…I took up his clan's name _Uchiha_.

Sasuke and I left for Suna, where he cared and protected me until I curb my addiction and until the war between vampires and dhampirs ceased.

It took another three years before peace was agreed with both side suffering great losses to their already meager population. And in all those time; in all those three years that I stayed with Sasuke, there is always this gulf between us. This impossible gulf of bitter betrayal.

Even though Sasuke had allowed my treachery, it still sits bitter on his tongue and he could not forgive it despite how he had laughed and acted before Hashirama and Madara in that hall.

Then one day as we were walking through the wide sandy terrain of Suna dessert into the quiet wilderness, he suddenly stops in his pace and look at me.

'The war has ceased and you are as safe as you would ever be after what you had done' He said. 'Is there anything more that you want from me? Anything else you require?'

Sadness crept into my heart at his words. He wanted to leave me I realize, and I know I had no right to demand him to stay. He owed me nothing and he was unhappy; but all the same he was asking for my consent.

'No master' I said. 'You have given me everything'

He gave a nod and started walking away from me. I let him go, not knowing if he would ever return to me or when will I see him again" Itachi said.

Kakashi sat mute for a moment, waiting for Itachi to continue. But Itachi did not seem like he was going to.

"Uh… is that it?" Kakashi asked uncertainly after a while.

"As for my story, yes…" Itachi smiled. "But I think you will find it to your interest when I tell you why I even told you all of this"

"Okay… enlightened me" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes, but I would require a pen and some paper"

Kakashi raised his brows. "You don't have to write, you can just speak"

Itachi did not say another word after that; simply waited patiently.

After a minute or two Kakashi cursed.

'Fine!' He snapped, rummaging his pocket for a pen. 'I don't get paid enough for this shit' He tossed Itachi a pen while Asuma gave Itachi his notepad.

Itachi took them and started scribbling on the notepad.

"Now, I know you all must wonder why I told you what I did… But to answer that, I'll continue my story a little longer" Itachi said.

Kakashi tightened his jaws in annoyance but Itachi ignored him, simply entertaining himself with the pen and paper as he continued speaking.

"Bear with me sir… But now this will be of great interest to you. You see sir…as time dwindled by, with the advancing technology of cameras, videos, forensic and such, you get the point… It becomes harder and harder to kill inconspicuously, unnoticed.

Overtime we guise our victim's death to resemble suicide, murder or robbery gone wrong. We are careful not to drain too much least rouse suspicion. But even with the best of effort, there are those who noticed us…

Through the years, there are humans who seek us out. Seek our services.

These are usually power-players of the human underworld or some sordid organization. Scum, liars, murderers and thieves of the human world. They knew of course that we are highly unreliable and very dangerous…at least they acknowledge this; but our in born skill sets nonetheless are very attractive to them.

So as you can well imagine, being hired for assassination by these bastards is nothing unusual for us.

Then about a year ago while I was walking along the high end streets of Amegakure, looking into the glassy windows of fancy shops that sold from coats to diamond studded jewelry, a human man came up to me.

He was lean and fair with short jet black hair. Clad in black coats, long pants and a pair of designer's shoes, he gave me a rather disturbing smile…

He introduced himself as Sai and took out a rather large and full envelope from his suit pocket, holding it up to me. I took it and open the top a little to look in. It was packed full of cash and I couldn't help but smile at this.

I thought he must be some underling of some organization in the underworld, for he seems to know very well how we, purebloods and ex humans operate. He seems to know that we are only interested in cash, nothing traceable and that the payment is made before we even agree to the job.

'Let's take a walk' I said.

He followed beside me and started speaking.

'There is this rather strong rebellion group here in Amegakure I'm sure you know' He said.

I said nothing letting him continue.

'Their leader...Yahiko, can you take care of that pest for us?' He asked.

I stop dead in my track at my target and looked at Sai.

No one as far as I knew then, would wish that rebellion leader dead aside from the governments of neighboring villages' he was fighting against. The idea of government seeking us for help does not sit well with me; for I can think of no sort of man worst, than those who would willingly turn to the strength of the devil, to be sitting in such a position of power.

He was smiling at me again with that unnerving smile, his eyes as dark as the abyss.

'Who do you work for?' I asked.

'Why do you care? Our world has nothing to do with yours. I just want to know if you would do the job' He said.

'Then I decline' I told him.

'Very well, then you may leave if you are not interested in this either' He rasped, reaching quickly into his pocket and handed me a photo.

My eyes widened at once, my hands shook a little at the sight.

It was a picture of Sasuke looking curiously at some magazine in a bookstore…And it seems he was unaware when the picture was taken.

'He lives with another two though I do not have their picture with me' He said. 'Do the job and I will tell you where this picture is taken'

I looked up at him in shock and incredulity. In utter disbelief at what he could possibly know of me. And for all my years of interacting with humans beyond having them as food, that was the first time anyone dare try forcing a job on me.

'Who are you?' I asked. And for the first time I felt fear towards a mere human.

'Will you do this job?' He looked at me without a shred of fear.

I did not answer him. I simply walk away, a million thought running through my mind.

I did not do the job but it does not matter, he found someone else for it I am sure. Yahiko was assassinated a month later.

Much has happened from then to now.

Your leaders have been increasingly daring to outright challenging, threatening and forceful as if you own us. As if we are beneath you! Treating us as if some exotic creature you discover in the jungle that can be trained to do your biddings and that we are your property! And that is why I am here"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"We are not your friends, sir. And we are not your tools to be used"

"…"

"So here I am; telling you a story of my life. I tell you not a story of romantic fantasy or dark temptation or a story of blood drinking monsters, but a story of another species that had already began building great civilizations beneath the earth in a time when humans had only first discover fire.

A species that refuse to disappear from this world. A species that had perfected their art of war through their thousand years of blood stain history.

They had fought and endured the rise of another kind as powerful as them. Had enslaved and been enslaved. All in one lifetime for some.

I tell you this, so that as long as eyes can read and ears can hear, you will know that we are not mindless beast but one that can stand as your equal in every aspect.

We are not your property! You humans are not the holder of this earth and everything in it! Continue with this arrogance and you give us no choice but to go to war"

"What war?" Kakashi questioned.

"A war between vampires and humans... I come here tonight with a warning from Madara. Tell your leaders to stop what they are doing or he will declare war!"

"Leaders?"

"Yes! Your leaders, Danzo especially and those kages of all your neighboring villages…Do you know what they had done?!" Itachi snapped suddenly; looking up at Kakashi, anger swelling in him.

"…"

"Well, I'll tell you what they had done!" Itachi growled. "They had captured some of our precious pureblooded children and are doing experiments of them! Experiments!" He cried in disgust.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, looking at Itachi intently.

Honestly, Itachi's story is spinning way out of proportion.

First were the vampires and dhampirs. And now he is talking of their kages? What with some secret conspiracy theory? And Danzo? The same Danzo that is their minister of defense? Ordered assassination?

"How did you get here? You still have not told us what happen in that alley" Kakashi said.

Itachi heave a sigh, looking down at Asuma's notepad.

"That picture Sai showed me… It was taken here. I recognize the background. Though much had change since the last time I was here, I still recognize it. So I came back to Konoha at last to look for him.

I missed him so much…so so much I cannot even begin to describe to you. I found him. I found them. But they would not have me back. That was six months ago. It is rather pathetic why I still linger here… I'm sure you can guess…

As to how I ended up here… I told you, I was feeding. And I told you, I was beaten up by people… What I fail to mention was that the people that ambush me were not humans. They were purebloods with a grudge against me.

There were four of them. They hauled me from my dead victim and threw me hard against the wall. I saw only flashes of their silvery blade before they plunged through my skin….Well, I don't particularly like talking about my rather constant humiliation…" Itachi mumbled.

"Okay…So how did you escape?"

"I didn't….I was almost killed" Itachi looked up to Kakashi again.

"…"

"Back in that alley where I was attacked, slashed and beaten…I thought I was done for. I thought that this is the end. Curled up like a ball in a pool of my own blood with them towering all over me, laughing and jeering, kicking at my bruised form, there was nothing I could do to fight.

And that is when I saw the person I least expected to see…

I saw Madara coming down that deserted alley. He ordered them away…and that is why I still live…

Then as I lay motionless on the stinking ground, I watch him approach me and I found myself wanting to turn my bloodied face away in shame. I wanted to lift my aching hands up to cover my face in disgrace.

I am undeserving of him. For all that I had done, I am undeserving to even be in his presence.

His boots halt before me and I cringe, wanting to shrink away.

'Itachi…' He called me; kneeling down close to my bloodied body without judgment or disgust at how far I had fallen from grace. Barely able to protect myself from any purebloods who happen across my way.

His clan's name barely keeping me alive through the years.

'Don't hide from me' He said. 'Come back to me my child'

In that moment, before I could reply, before I could think, I felt hot tears trickled down my cheek uncontrollably at his words. My chest tightened in pain and joy.

I nodded, I agreed.

'Then do this for me' He tells me. 'You must know what the humans had been doing to our kin do you not?' He asked; his fingers reached down to gently stroke my blood soaked matted locks.

'Yes' I answered.

Then he said to me:

'I want you to tell them a story. Tell them a story of a boy who was abandon by those of his own kind. Tell them a story of kindness, of love, of brutality and cruelty. Of mercy and grace, deceit and lies…Tell them a story of wonders unknown to them. A world they can hardly imagine. Tell them a true story Itachi...

Your story. A life none but you had ever lived. You've seen life through the eyes of humans, vampires and dhampirs as no one has.

Tell them what we are; the worst and best that is in us…for they seem to think we are nothing but those wild animals they find in the jungle. Beneath them. Animals with no intellect, lusting only for blood like leeches.

Tell them a story that hit close to home. Tell them something that is real, something they will remember. Warn them that there will be war if they do not stop what they are doing… Do this for them and your debt to this race that bore you will be paid. Do this for me, and I will deal with Sasuke for you'

And so that is what I have done. And that is all I have to say.

Tonight in this room, I leave the last vestige of me that is human. I owe your race nothing more. The next time we meet, I will not be on your side sir. I will never again betray them for any other" Itachi said calmly, looking at Kakashi.

"…"

"So this is really the end. And as promised for your time, the list of murders or rather assassinations I have done in recent years. Dates and names and the interesting how it was done. I do not know those I took for food unfortunately Mr Hatake and Mr Sarutobi" Itachi smiled, throwing the notebook ideally on the side table, bumping slightly onto Kakashi's recorder.

Kakashi blinked.

How did Itachi know their name?

"How did yo-" Before Kakashi could even finish his question, Itachi threw the blanket off him and slid off the bed to his feet in liquid grace.

Kakashi and Asuma stood up at once.

"What are you doing?! I am not done yet! How did you know our names?!" Kakashi demanded.

"This meeting is not by chance, it is arranged. Madara intend for me to speak to you Mr Hatake… He feels that you are an honorable man, and your father, an honorable general in the military" Itachi said, moving towards the clear window.

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Kakashi whispered urgently; a certain fear clutching his heart. Something is very wrong.

"I should go now, the sun is almost rising" Itachi said; sliding the window open he leaped at once to perch on the wide open window.

Panic surged through both the officer in gut wrenching horror! Suicide!

"Hey! Don't be hasty! This is the eighth floor!" Asuma shouted urgently rushing towards Itachi.

Kakashi all but dashed across the bed in panic.

He knew it! Itachi is mad!

Both man leaped to grab Itachi but Itachi was out the window before either could so much as touch him.

Asuma howled in horror.

'Fuck!" Kakashi swore.

But when both man look out the window and down onto the far pavement below there was not a sign of Itachi at all.

"Did I scare you?" Came Itachi's voice from the side.

At once both the officers snap their heads to their left. Their eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Itachi was sitting two windows down to their left and he was not alone.

There is another man clad in a simple jet black collared shirt, faded jeans and sneakers sitting with him on the window ledge.

Suddenly the man turn to look at them, the sight of his face making the officers hairs stand to no end and trembles crawling over their bodies. The words in Itachi's story came rushing back to their minds.

'_A fallen angel. A cherub forsaken by God; cursed to walk among mortals. His short spiky locks were darker than the darkest night; his eyes, were translucent hazel as if someone had ran out of ink when they painted those stunning gems upon that angelic face, but it glowed, like a slow burning amber. His skin was fair and smooth, his features…simply lovely. He had Slavic high cheek bones, a narrow aristocratic nose…' _

The man's phantom eyes bore into Kakashi's and he felt as if it was staring straight into his soul. Fear creep. He could feel himself shaking.

'_Is this the infamous Sasuke?'_ Kakashi wondered.

And suddenly, Itachi's mad tale doesn't seem like a tale anymore.

How did Itachi even get to that window?!

Itachi smiled wrapping his arms about the man.

"**You came…I thought you refuse to see me**" Itachi spoke in their language, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to him.

Hazel meets hazel.

"**If Madara will have you back, so then will I. Your betrayal was worst felt by him who loves you and still do, as if you are his son…The weight of your sin, the blood you spill…he bears it all…As I bear the life Sakura took and still take, wherever she is now**"

"**Forgive me…**"

"**It is done…Let's go home my love...Madara have been driving me mental**"

Itachi laughed.

"**So little patience**" He teased; before directing his gaze back at the two shocked humans still staring at them. "**Let's give them one last show master**"

"**So be it**"

With that, both the vampires leap of the ledge to Kakashi's and Asuma's horror.

They landed gracefully on their feet with barely more than a soft thud. Itachi looked up to see the two shock faces.

"St-Stop there! Wait!" Kakashi cried suddenly. Both Asuma and Kakashi quickly disappeared from the window.

"**You've told them what you were asked to. You owe them nothing more**" Sasuke said, turning to look at Itachi.

"**Yes master**"

"**Itachi…**" He reached down to take Itachi's hand gently in his own. "**I hear your words…you doubt my love for you…**"

"**I-**"

"**Don't…please don't**" Sasuke shook his head, turning to fully face him.

He release Itachi's hand and desperately reached up to cup Itachi's face between the soft palms of his hands. Their eyes engaged.

"**Itachi…Forgive me for ever making you doubt it…Forgive me for ever making you work for something that had always been yours. Forgive me for all the tears I had made you shed for me…Forgive me…" **Sasuke chocked; his eyes closed for a moment as he lean forth, resting his forehead over Itachi's. His heart ached in sadness as Itachi's words in that room echoed in his mind. Itachi's hatred, his sorrow, his anger and his insecurity...

"**Master?**"

Sasuke opened his eyes to look into the face of his seraph before him.

"**Itachi...if it is still not too late…from this day forth, I want to love you, till the very end of time…**" He whispered; and with all his heart and soul, he meant every word of it. "**Will you have me?**"

"**Always...**" Itachi smiled; nodding, his chest tightened in such happiness he had not felt in a long long time.

He forgives Sasuke. He forgives him, if there is anything to forgive at all. Sasuke had never needed to ask, for without him, he would have died in that cold winter long ago having never lived. Sasuke is his beginning and his end.

They were gone by the time the officers made it out to the hospital compound.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From This Moment On<strong>_

_**Shania Twain**_

I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
>and everything and I will always care. Through weakness<br>and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
>I will love you with every beat of my heart.<p>

From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<p>

From this moment I have been blessed  
>I live only for your happiness<br>And for your love I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<p>

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<p>

From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<p>

You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<p>

From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>From this moment  
>I will love you as long as I live<br>From this moment on

* * *

><p>THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS<p>

I hope you guys have enjoyed it.

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
